How to Reassemble the World
by Korrosive
Summary: It's the future, where names and even the existence of nations are forgotten. A girl stumbles across a real nation when she orders a Unat, a 'human android'. She's going to restore this world and make the people remember, one nation at a time.
1. Prologue

_No more._

_That was what the nations were._

_No more._

_Hundreds, thousands, probably _millions _of years ago, nations were personified and they looked, behaved and lived like normal humans. It was virtually impossible to tell the difference between a nation and a human. They had their own independent personalities and had relationships with other nations. Relationships with other nations came in the form of formal rule, colonisation, wars, and alliances and so on so forth in human terms. These nations couldn't age under normal circumstances. They were immortal. _

_These nations lived a free life, until one day, a meteorite was said to hit Earth and obliterate all human life. Scientific proof was shown and everyone was instructed to hide in any bombproof shelters they could find. The bosses of these nations knew that, since nations were close to inhibited land and land could be destroyed by a meteorite, they decided to hide the nations in special life-size boxes. These boxes were hidden away in secret places located in the respective capitals._

_However, some facts about the meteorite were twisted. The meteorite did hit Earth, but the chemicals, substances and other materials it was made of somehow couldn't completely destroy the Earth. Even so, half of the Earth's population was wiped out and most of the survivors caught amnesia. The original names of the nations were forgotten._

_An evil agency took advantage of the situation and found the hiding places of the original nations. They were greedy and were willing to do anything to make money. They removed the nations, still in their slumber, from their boxes. They analysed their bodies and did massive research to find out how to make copies of these nations without actually having the copies inherit 'nation attributes'._

_Finally, after a hundred years of research and experiments, the project was completed. The agency had successfully created a 'human robot' which largely resembled the original nations, had their personalities and original relationships, had human responses and were named the exact same names had the nations been born human. However, once this project was completed, the president of the agency died and majority of its members quit after losing so much money in funding the project. The final member of the agency sold the project and idea to a computer company, who named these 'human robots' Unats, a name coined by the last member of the agency, derived from words 'units' and 'nations'. _

_The original nations, however, accidentally became part of the Unats. The nations were accidentally packed into the same sort of packaging the Unats were packed in and since the Unats were the same size as the original nations, the original nations were never taken out from the line of the Unats products._

* * *

><p>Unats are 'human robots' who are technically androids who have been highly-programmed to have human-like responses and appearance. They look like any other human and the only way to differentiate them from humans is by the program box on the back of a Unat, which is covered by a Unat's clothing.<p>

Unats come with numerous accessories and clothes, and they are also dubbed 'independent androids'. They have been programmed to be able to care for themselves, their owners and any other Unat they have been officially programmed to have relations with.

Unats, although may come pricy, are actually inexpensive to keep. They run on normal batteries, even rechargeable ones. They also take up little space when not in use. When they are in 'Off' mode, you can place them back in the box they came with quite easily.

Unats come with manuals which teach the user how to use the Unats. If used incorrectly, the Unat may stop functioning or disobey their owners. The manuals teach the users how to basically utilize the abilities and skills the Unats come with as well as how to wake your Unat up. Yes, that's right! A Unat, by default, is on 'Response' mode, meaning that it will behave like a human and will be in slumber when its package first arrives at your doorstep! Each Unat has its own unique way of being jolted awake, so be sure to read your manual carefully.

Also, if you have any other enquiries on your Unat, you can contact our friendly staff at ConTer Technology. Any other enquiries on the general well-being and preferences of your Unat, you can go online or ask any Unat your Unat has been programmed to have relations with!


	2. Chapter 1: I Ordered a Unat

"Today's the day… Today's the day!" I squealed under my breath. I was so excited. It was coming today!

Oh, I'm Yuka Takamura and I'm 18 years old. I'm an underclassman in my local university and I work part-time as a cashier at a convenience store to earn money. Yes, I have to earn my own money, since both my parents aren't around anymore and I don't have any siblings.

When I was little, my father died while working. He was a policeman. I never forgot that. He died a hero and my mother and I were proud of him. As for mum, she died of an illness when I was ten. Cancer, from what I heard. Whatever it was, it sneaked up on my beloved mum and snatched her away from this world. Since then, I had been living alone and since starting high school, I began living in an apartment building which my best friend Hana Inose's mother owns. I'm lucky to have a great friend like Hana, but she's mostly busy with work and more work, which is why I ordered a Unat.

Do you know what a Unat is? Of course you do! It's the coolest thing right now! It's this sort of human-like android and I see people with them _everywhere_. I heard about them and I always envy the people who own them, because at least they have the company of a Unat. Hana just ordered a Unat yesterday, so she's going to have hers in at least a week's time, but mine's coming TODAY!

I ordered a Matthew Williams Unat. It's apparently one of the less popular Unats, but he's really well-liked by his fans. I heard he doesn't make too much noise and is easy to reprogram, so I ordered him. Also, he's much cheaper than the more popular Unats. He's more than half the price cheaper than his brother, Alfred F Jones, who's really popular and expensive. If I had more money, I would have probably ordered a Antonio Hernandez Carriedo Unat, since he seems like a nice guy and right now ConTer, the company who's producing all these Unats, are trying out an old software called Vocaloid on some of these Unats so they can sing better, and the Antonio Hernandez Carriedo Unat was among the few chosen to be experimented with the Vocaloid software.

I sat on my couch, wondering how it would be like having a Unat from now on. I won't have to be lonely most of the time anymore; I would have my own personal tutor in French (since I heard Matthew's Canadian and knows some French) and someone to cook for me. I personally think my cooking skills are awful.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. My Unat! I eagerly hopped out from my couch and rushed to the door. When I opened it, I saw a guy in a polo shirt with the ConTer logo on it and pants. He was carrying a clipboard and a booklet. Behind him was a life-size box. The guy held out the clipboard.

"Are you Yuka Takamura?"

"Yes!"

"Did you order a Matthew Williams Unat?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, then sign here… yep. Okay, that's your Unat over there and I'll help you move it in. Oh, and here's your manual."

"Thanks." I took the manual from the guy and helped him shift my new Unat into my apartment. I thanked the guy and he waved as he left. I felt the contained excitement in me begin to bubble, ready to explode. I took in a deep breath and sat cross-legged on the floor. I opened the manual and began reading it. After all, if I was going to have Matthew for a friend, I must know some things about him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Matthew Williams<span>_

_Age: 19_

_Nationality: Canadian with French ancestry_

_Height: 177cm/ __5'9.6"_

_Birthday: 1 July_

_Likes: Waffles, his pet bear Kumajiro, maple syrup, ice cream, playing hockey, good friends who would cherish him or anyone that will recognize and remember him_

_**Accessories/Clothes **__(You may buy him any other clothing for him to wear. His size is M.)__**:**_

_1 military uniform (consisting of):_

_1 tan winter coat_

_1 pair of dark brown pants_

_1 pair of goggles_

_1 hoodie with Canadian flag emblem printed on the back_

_1 pair of spectacles (in case the ones he comes with breaks)_

_3 sets of nightwear_

_1 full hockey uniform_

_1 red winter coat with white Canadian flag emblem in logo form on the front_

_1 pair of black pants_

_1 pair of black gloves_

_1 pair of white ice skates_

_1 hockey stick (w/ hockey puck)_

_1 hockey helmet_

_Misc._

_1 Kumajiro Unit_

_**Skills/Abilities:**_

_Professional Hockey Player- Matthew has been programmed to play hockey in normal weather circumstances. We will not be responsible should this Unat break/cease to function after carrying out this activity._

_Camouflage- A skill only a few Unats have been programmed with. Matthew has been programmed with the highest 'quality' of Camouflage._

_**Reprogramming**_

_To start Reprogramming_

_To wake up your Matthew Williams, you may do any of the following and reprogram him from there, but all at your own risk:_

_Yell 'Hi, Alfred!'__– Matthew will insist he's not Alfred and will climb out of the package. _

_Make waffles__ – Make sure the waffles are hot so that Matthew can smell them. He will climb out of the package and you can reprogram him while he eats._

_Activate Kumajiro__ – Kumajiro is in the package with Matthew. You would have to open the package and remove Kumajiro from it and activate him away from the package._

_**CAUTION: Do not make any loud noises to wake up Matthew. You will scare him awake but will remain and refuse to come out of his package.**_

_Character Banks_

_Matthew is set on 'Wallflower' and 'Golden Heart' by default. He can run on two character banks at a time. Here is his full character bank list:_

_Wallflower __– Matthew isn't noticeable and he will become happy if you acknowledge him and remember him while still running on this character bank. He is also really easy to please._

_Golden Heart __– Matthew is kind and caring. He will be able to use the Doctor Trait he has been installed with__._

_Anger (Append)__ – If you switch one of his default character banks with this Append character bank, he will assume you are not acknowledging him and will get angry easily. He tends to be less sensitive and more rash. __**CAUTION: Do not use this Append as a default character bank or Matthew will permanently be on Anger in place of Wallflower and his Golden Heart will be erased.**_

_Influence (Append) (French)__ – Matthew will speak mostly in French and he'll even help users with French. Please take note that this Append enables Matthew to use his installed French library, and not become like Francis Bonnefoy._

_**Relations:**_

_Alfred F Jones __– Matthew's older brother. They get along well even though Matthew is often mistaken for Alfred. Both of them are ice cream buddies, so you can take the two of them out for dessert._

_Francis Bonnefoy __– Francis used to be a father figure for Matthew, so they get along fairly well. Francis adores Matthew, so when these Unats visit each other it should be harmless. However, too regular visits can result in pounces and unwanted advances on Matthew. Make sure that if Matthew is going to visit Francis regularly, switch Francis' default character bank 'Open Heart' to 'Family Member'._

_Gilbert Beilschimdt (Append/ Locked)__ – To unlock this relation, you would have to get both Unats to meet each other._

_**Basic Housekeeping**_

_Matthew would prefer if he bathes by himself, although sometimes he welcomes male company. He can cook for himself as well. He will also cook for you if you ask him nicely. He needs the average amount of 'sleep' for Unats: 10 hours. He prefers it if he sleeps at 10 pm and wakes up at 10 am or 9.30 am the next morning. _

_**FAQ**_

_Kumajiro's gone! What do I do?_

_Nothing. Kumajiro will return on its own._

_Matthew's depressed all of a sudden. What do I do?_

_You should comfort him and tell him that you know he's here and that you're his friend. If he still doesn't respond, move any Default relation Unat near Matthew and get them to cheer him up. If none of the above works, turn on his Anger character bank and when he calms down, reprogram him again._

_Any other enquiries__ – Please contact us through our website and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!_

* * *

><p>I closed the manual. Right. Easy enough. I stood up and decided to try the easiest way to wake up Matthew: Call him by his brother's name. I walked over to the package and cupped my hands to my mouth. I said loudly, "Hi, Alfred!"<p>

"Hey! I'm not Al—OUCH!" there was a yelp and the box shook. It toppled over and the cover split open. Matthew Williams tumbled out of the box, his bear falling right next to him. Matthew murmured an 'ouch…' and slowly sat up. He was in his military uniform, which looked more creased than I thought. Matthew's eyes widened in fear and he leapt to his feet. "W-who are you?"

"I'm your owner, Yuka!" I replied cheerfully.

"No, I don't belong to anyone! Where's America?" Matthew looked around. I was surprised. Did Matthew really call his brother 'America'? That sounded cool. While Matthew turned around, his back facing me, I decided to quickly take a look at his program box and figure it out. I lifted his shirt.

"Hey, where did your program box go?"

"W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" Matthew turned around, his cheeks bright red. "Please don't touch me like that! Where am I and where's everyone else?"

"Um… You're in my apartment and I haven't bought the other Unats yet but I'll take you out soon, okay?" I said. Matthew blinked.

"W-w-what do you mean? What's a Unat?"

"That's what you are!" I answered, slightly puzzled.

"N-no, I'm not a Unat! I-I-I…" Matthew looked flustered. That was when his face paled and he suddenly flopped to the ground. I gasped and went to his side. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

"T-t-t-t-the date…"

"What about it?"

"I-i-i-i-it's been over 500 years…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"500 years since that meteorite…" Matthew whispered back. "Y-Yuka, is it? I-I-I'm not a Unat…" he took in a deep breath. "I'm a nation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if this is good... Inspired by(I'm not sure if it's based on) Hetalia Manuals by LolliDictator. Lots of OCs, both nation and non-nation, will pop up if you want me to write more. If I hit 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nation in Need

"W-w-w-w-what?" I said in disbelief. "I-i-it can't be…"

Matthew sighed and nodded. "You see, Yuka, I'm the personification of the nation Canada. A really long time ago, around 500 years, to be exact, a meteorite hit Earth. Us nations were hidden away so that we could be safe. We were told to sleep a-and then… when we woke up again we were in this really dark place and… I-I can't remember anything… I'm sorry…"

"N-no… It's okay," I said. "But where is Canada? If it's a nation, than how come it's not on the map?"

"Times have changed, I suppose," Matthew sighed. "But I need to find my brother America and Papa France too!"

"Okay, but… how?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Canada replied. "But… can I stay here for some time, Yuka? Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You can sleep on the couch—no, that's not right. You can sleep on my bed, Matthew," I offered. Matthew shook his head as he picked up his bear Kumajiro.

"No, it's fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Matthew nodded.

I looked at Matthew for a while. It was quite hard to believe that he was actually a _nation_. He was different from me. He was no Unat. He was _real_. I began to wonder how the Unats came about. After all, the Matthew William Unats I saw looked were split images of the real Matthew. How did these Unats first come about?

I then suddenly thought of Hana. I remembered that she was going to come and see my Unat tomorrow. But my Unat wasn't a Unat.

"Erm… Matthew?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if my friend comes over tomorrow? You see, she wants to see my Unat but you aren't a Unat, so…"

"Um… I think it should be okay," Matthew replied. Suddenly, he went over to my computer. "Oh, is this your computer?"

"I-It used to be my mum's…" I mumbled back. Matthew looked up. He must have seen my close-to-crying expressions, because he asked, "Are you okay?"

I managed a small nod. Matthew didn't press me further about my parents. Instead, he pulled his interest in my computer. He looked at the screen.

"Wow, this is really advanced. Back then, our computers didn't have this many functions."

"Really?" I mused. "Do you want to know more about Unats?"

Matthew nodded. I opened my web browser and went to the website. Matthew seemed really surprised and entranced by the telegram and interactive functions my computer had. He was even more so interested in the Unats. He pointed out each nation he knew.

"Alfred's my brother and he's America… Oh, that's Papa France! And that's England! I remember Netherlands and that's Prussia!"

Matthew told me more about the nations and what it used to be like. He mentioned the wars too, something that happened so long ago. But Matthew brought out the light in those events. He told me all about what Canada used to be like, beautiful and covered in snow. I wondered what today's equivalent of Canada was.

I'm going to help Matthew. I need to help him. I know he has a goal of some sort, and even though I'm not sure what it is, I'm going to help him. He's going to need a friend, and support and company are what I'm going to give him.

* * *

><p><em>Unat [Pronounced: Yu-NAYT] – A highly-programmed android which responds like a human and has the attributes of a human, including personality, opinions, preferences etc.<em>

* * *

><p>He kicked it.<p>

Yes. That's it.

Just a little more!

With a grunt, Romano gave the box a final kick. There was a shredding sound as the cardboard ripped apart, his foot stuck through the whole. He smirked and he crawled out of the box.

"Heh. I'll get stupid fratello then I'm out of here. I can't care less about that stupid tomato-bastard."

But once Romano stepped out of the box, he was greeted by the sight of over a thousand boxes, all of the same design and size.

"Fu-…"

"Hey, did you hear something?" Romano heard a voice from down the aisle. Clasping his hand over his mouth and cursing mentally, he took cover behind a tall pillar. He saw a patch of blue light.

"Nope. Why?"

"I thought I heard one of the boxes shredding apart."

"No way. Those Unats have been set to Slumber Mode since manufacture!"

Unats? What were those? Whatever that was, Romano had no time to think about it. Murmuring a soft apology to his younger brother under his breath, he made a dash for a tall pile of boxes, leapt on them, climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Yuka sighed. How long has the teacher been at it? She glanced at the wall clock for the hundredth time. Ugh. Just a few more minutes before the bell would ring…<p>

Finally, after what seemed like a really long time, the dismissal bell rung. Yuka was still bottling up her excitement. She hastily stood up and bowed to her teacher along with the other students. When the teacher left, Yuka went over to her best friend's Hana's seat, and tugged her arm.

"Come on, Hana! Let's go, let's go!"

"Ok! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Hana joked as she allowed Yuka to drag her out of the classroom and out of the university campus. They both boarded the train which took them back home. Yuka dared not tell Hana on the train about the truth about her 'Unat' and waited until they reached their stop and alighted the train. They walked out of the station. Yuka turned to Hana and began telling her friend _everything _she knew about the real Matthew.

At first, Hana was confused and didn't believe it, but she couldn't see a single trace of lie in Yuka's words and serious expression. Hana held up her hands.

"So you're telling me that Matthew is the personification of a nation that was once known as Canada? And his siblings and father figure and friends and other hobo buddies are nations as well?"

"They're not his hobo buddies!" Yuka protested as they stepped into the lift. Yuka pressed the touch-activated hologram button with the number 17 on it. As the lift brought them up, the two girls were talking about the old nations and Matthew.

"Do you think that the Unats are like, copies of the nations, Hana?"

"Hmm… Maybe. I mean, if there's a Unat for Matthew Williams aka Canada, then that means that the Unats can be based off the nations, right?"

"I'm sure that Alfred F Jones Unat is based off Matthew's brother America."

"Maybe even the names of the Unats' are based off the actual nations!"

There was a 'ting!' as the lift reached the 17th storey. Yuka and Hana turned and went to Yuka's apartment. Yuka fished out her keys from the pocket of her skirt and opened the door.

"Matthew, I'm home!"

"Yuka?" Matthew called from the kitchen. "O-oh, you're home. Do you mind if I made lunch?"

"Of course not!" Yuka replied cheerfully. "Matthew, meet my best friend Hana Inose. Her mother's the landlady of this whole apartment building. Also, I hope you won't mind that I told her about you being a nation."

"Don't worry. I trust you," Matthew said as he brought out a plate of steaming hot food and set it on the table. He smiled at Hana. "Hello, Hana. It's nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, although I doubt you know about it…"

Hana grinned at Matthew. "It's great to meet you, Matthew! No worries, your secret is safe with me!"

Matthew looked grateful and he thanked Hana. The three of them sat around the table and had a lunch of what Matthew called poultine. It looked like French Fries with cheese and gravy slapped on them, which Matthew said what poultine was. Yuka guessed that he must be missing his old life.

Hana cleared her throat. "Um, Matthew, about you being a nation and all, I understand that you probably want to go out and look for your friends right now, but we need a plan. I mean, there's HUNDREDS of Unats all looking like you and your friends TROLLING their FAKE asses on the streets everyday! Seriously, you're not going to lift their shirts randomly and see if they lack a program box, are you?"

"Umm… No…" Matthew answered.

"Okay, we may need to enlist the help of Keiji," Hana announced as she whipped out her cellphone.

"But why Keiji?" Yuka asked. Keiji Atsunaka was her friend who was the lead vocalist of a local rock band, Fire and Ice. They performed at least thrice a month and went around having fun. Keiji was the same age as Yuka and Hana and lived just down the street. He also attended the same university as Yuka and Hana.

"Since he goes out of the streets so often, we might as well ask him to look for ownerless Unats!" Hana answered as she pressed a button and a keyboard popped out from her phone, much to Matthew's amazement. Hana began typing out a message.

"You're not going to tell him about Matthew, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm just going to tell that idiot his task," Hana replied nonchalantly. Midway through typing her message, there was an incoming call. Hana cursed and she pressed a button. Without holding her phone to her face, she said irritably. "What do you want, Keiji?"

"Hey, Hana, do you think I should just get one of these Unats or get a whole set?" Keiji said from the other end.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Turn on your video call mode!"

Yuka and Matthew watched as Hana hit a button and a telegram popped up. Matthew was awed by the huge leap of technology. Keiji's face was seen clearly and Yuka saw him point to some boxes at the background. Hana's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Keiji, you're not actually going to buy the Bad Touch Trio Pack with Vocaloid instalments, are you?"

"I need these three to play some instruments, you know!"

"You're so lucky! I want a Toni!"

"Get your own! I thought you said you ordered a Unat already?"

"I ordered a Lovi Unat. It was the ideal Unat that's within my budget."

"Too bad. Are you at Yuka's house?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Now then you noticed it?"

"Whatever." Yuka saw Keiji roll his eyes. "Anyway," Keiji continued. 'I'm having a public practice session tomorrow with my new Unats at the park. Come see us perform, alright?"

"Fine," Hana answered. "By the way, keep your eyes peeled for ownerless Unats that are on the streets or something."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. If they have no program box, please call me or Yuka IMMEDIATELY."

"Why shouldn't they have a program box?"

"Just call any of us, okay? Bye!" Hana cut off the call before Keiji could protest. Hana closed the telegram. "See? Mission Phase One complete."


	4. Chapter 3: God, Save Me

"_I… I have something to tell you."_

_The young Asian man, who appeared to be an ordinary human male but was deep down much more than that, looked at his boss. "What is it?" he enquired. His voice had a unique edge to it, a voice drag, his friends called it. _

_The man's boss took in a deep breath. "According to the news, there's a meteorite going to hit Earth."_

_The man nearly fainted from shock. "Um… Sir, please don't fool around with me…"_

"_I'm very serious. Scientists say that the meteorite is going to hit Earth in approximately 14 days time. In order to preserve this Earth, us, the world leaders, have decided to hide you nations in your capitals, with the exception of you, since we have no capital."_

"_Sir, I…"_

"_I have discussed it with the other ministers. You shall be hidden in a wooden box buried in the remote, forested area of this land."_

"_But, won't I suffocate?"_

"_As so long as this land stands, its people lives and believes in this nation, you shall breathe and your heart shall beat."_

_The man was speechless. He was really fussy at heart. Seriously, a wooden box buried in the middle of nowhere? It sounded like an illegal burial. But, the man had gone through much worse times when under the rule of England. Singapore still couldn't get the taste of the supposed fish and chips out of his mouth. And not to mention his times under Japan. He was forced to see young men get taken away from their wives and children, only to get shot and killed alive._

"_Mr Aloysius Lee?"_

"_Yes, Sir, I understand," Singapore answered. The next day, he was placed in a box his height and width. The box was sealed and stuffy. The heavy air, the darkness, it all enveloped around the nation. Furthermore, he was forced to wear his full military uniform, which only added to the discomfort. He remembered the words of his boss._

_As so long as this land stands, its people lives and believes in this nation, you shall breathe and your heart shall beat._

_If only it remained that way._

_If only it hadn't happened._

_If only he had been born a human, and not a nation._

_If only he died._

* * *

><p>The box shook slightly.<p>

She has had enough.

She wasn't going to allow herself to stay in this box any longer.

Her body was weak and lacking of strength due to an unfed stomach and the numbness of her limbs which were cramped from neglect.

But she tried. She grunted as she pushed the lid of the box. She pushed it again. The tape was so strong. She leaned against the box and used her declining body weight to push open the box. She pushed the box again and again, but the lid refused to open. She was huffing. Just one more try.

She threw herself against the box and finally, the side of the box came open. The cardboard fell. She couldn't believe it. She was free.

She got out of the box. The first thought that came to her mind was to look for the boxes of her fellow nations, but all the boxes that were in front of her looked identical. And there were too many boxes. The number of boxes had to be more than twice of the number of nations that existed.

Furthermore, there had to be some security guards. She turned and ran towards the nearest opening.

She climbed onto a tall pile of boxes and pulled herself out of the window. Fortunately, the drop wasn't very high and she only got a few scrapes. She made a dash for the exit and slipped out of the building in which she had been confined in.

Her heart was hammering against her chest with mixed emotions: happiness, adrenaline, relief. But her feelings which she thought she had lost were literally dampened when she felt large raindrops hit her cheeks. It was raining.

Huge raindrops began descending from the sky, and she quickly took cover in a lonely alley. Feeling helpless, she pulled an unfolded cardboard box over herself.

As the rain fell, she began thinking about her friends. Was her brother okay? Maybe, considering that he could defend himself pretty well. How about England? Most probably. He would have used some sort of magic spell to get himself out from a box. How about her former colonies? They were most likely alright, since they had flourished into independent, strong nations and no longer need to rely on her. Oh, right, then there was Netherlands.

Portugal sighed. Even his company seemed more appealing than this forced solitude. She brought her legs to her chest and faced the dark night sky, patched with mist-grey clouds and streaked with fast-falling raindrops.

Portugal felt her eyes burn with tears. As much as she wanted to deny it, she yearned for company now. She had been alone, once in her life, forced into a period of freedom so far from reach. She didn't want that to happen again.

For some reason, she found herself weeping, tear-staining her trousers. She hated this. For some reason, she knew that perhaps she would never see her friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as not to confuse anyone, the first part is a flashback of my OC Singapore, while the next part is what happened to my OC Portugal.**


	5. Chapter 4: That's Just Wrong!

"This is so boring…" Hana groaned. Yuka patted her friend's shoulder.

"Come on, give Keiji some time," Yuka said.

Matthew nodded as he held his pet bear Kumajirou closer to him. "I'm sure Keiji is trying his best."

Kumajirou extended its paw and tapped Matthew's shoulder. "Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

Yuka, Hana and Matthew were at the park where Keiji was supposed to have band practice. Not with the real band, but just him and the Bad Touch Trio Unats. He said that he had to test out the Vocaloid instalments in his new Unats as well as to test their instrument-playing skills. He had placed Gilbert behind the drums, got Antonio to stand on his right as the rhythm guitarist and Francis on his left as the bassist. Keiji stood in the middle, still stuck with tuning his guitar. The Gilbert Unat was twirling his drumsticks and complaining about being 'un-awesomely bored', the Antonio Unat was seated on the ground looking at the sky and the Francis Unat was giving every female passer-by a weird look.

"Okay, I think I'm done!" Keiji grinned broadly as he straightened up. The 18-year-old young man had the vigour and enthusiasm as a young teenager. He tested a few guitar strings, before addressing his audience of three.

"'Kay, listen up! We're performing an oldie today, so get prepared for a cool song!" Keiji flashed a thumbs-up. Yuka and Matthew clapped softly while Hana looked unconvinced.

"Okay, this song is an old song sung by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku! Okay, so Hatsune Miku is still in vibe, but I had to dig out this song!" Keiji said. "Now, give the cue Gil, and get ready for 'Symphony'!"

Gilbert smirked and he tapped his drumsticks together."Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier!"

Gilbert began drumming away while Francis and Antonio strummed their guitars, with Keiji in the lead. The music intro wasn't very long, but by the time Keiji was in the middle of singing the first verse, a small crowd gathered.

"Nokotta no wa gareki no umi to kizuato dake, migite ga kimi no netsu wo omide shiteru… Hitori bocchino boku to kimi ni sabi tsui ta koe de, naniwo hikikae nishitemo todoke taito omotta…"

At that moment, Keiji, Francis and Antonio began singing together: "Karada ha ugoka nakute koe mo, koku ku sabi teshimatte! Kokoro ha itami wo mashi te anshinshi ta yo! Kimi ni kiko eteiru no? Futashika de choushi hazure no…  
>Symphony, Symphony… kyo-…"<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" a loud voice interrupted the practice. There was a 'TWANG!' of guitar strings as the music abruptly stopped. There were footsteps as someone trudged forward, jostling his way through the crowd. There were muffled whispers and murmurs. An albino man with silver hair and piercing crimson eyes appeared in front of Keiji.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PLACING A COPY OF THE AWESOME ME BEHIND THE DRUM SET!" The man yelled angrily.

Matthew paled. "T-that's Prussia!"

"He's one of you?" Yuka said in disbelief.

"He's attracting a lot of attention," Hana commented, noticing that all eyes were on the albino nation.

"Listen up, punk boy!" Prussia snarled. "If you're ever going to put the awesome me in a band, there are two rules: One, I'm the guitarist! Two, I'm the vocalist! I DON'T PLAY THE FREAKING DRUMS!"

"Gil!" came a voice. Yuka watched as copies of Francis and Antonio stepped forward and tugged on Prussia's arms.

"Stop it, _monsieur_. You're attracting a lot of attention," Francis' copy hissed.

"It's France and Spain!" Matthew said. "What are they doing here?"

"Quick, do something!" Hana urged, her voice increasingly urgent.

Yuka stepped forward and threw herself in front of the real Bad Touch Trio. She mouthed an apology to Keiji. She felt her heart thumping and drops of sweat dripping from her forehead. "Er… Good day, everyone… Um… Looks like my Unats went out of control! Please forgive them! I-I think I wrongly programmed them…" Without waiting for a response, she hauled the Bad Touch Trio away. With that, Hana, Yuka and Matthew dragged Prussia, France and Spain far and away from the crowd and all the way to Yuka's house.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Prussia exploded once they were in Yuka's apartment. Yuka shut the door.

"Calm down. Feel lucky that we were helped by them," said Spain gently.

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE TRUST THEM IF THEY'VE GOT AN UN-AWESOME COPY OF MATTHEW?" Prussia demanded as he pointed to Matthew.

"Shh… Don't overreact…" France tried to shush Prussia and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. The other angrily shoved off his friend's hand.

"Um… Prussia, I'm the real nation, Canada," Matthew said softly.

"Yeah, right!" Gilbert snorted. But his expression quickly changed. "W-wait… what?..."

"Long story!" Hana cut them off. "Put it simply: My friend here Yuka ordered a Unat, one of those copies, that looks like Matthew here, but ended up getting a real Matthew. So, Matthew told Yuka about the meteorite-hoax thing and stuff happens!"

"Like just now…" Yuka murmured.

"Wait, hold on," France said. "So that means you two know about the whole thing."

"Umm… Almost," Yuka replied. "Here, I'll get you guys something to drink. Just sit down and get comfortable."

Yuka went to the kitchen and poured some water into seven glasses and brought them to the living room. She served the glasses and sat down. Matthew was explaining the whole thing to the Bad Touch Trio and about Yuka and Hana.

"…so I'm staying here with Yuka for the time being," Matthew finished.

"So she helped you?" France asked. Matthew nodded.

"Well… then hello, I'm the personification of the nation once known as France," France said, smiling seductively. "I'll appreciate it if you'll call me Francis, _mademoiselles_."

"I'm Antonio, the personification of the country of passion, Spain!" Spain grinned, smiling as he ran his fingers through his tufty brown hair. "_Amigos_, you must really be kind and passionate to help… um, Matthew… here!"

"I'm the awesome nation known as Prussia!" Prussia smirked. "Call me Gilbert, although I prefer 'Your Awesome Majesty' or something along that line."

"So looks like we've got three more nations on our hands," Hana said. "Where are we going to accommodate them?"

"Why don't _you _accommodate them, Hana?" Yuka suggested.

"N-no way!" Hana protested, her cheeks turning bright red. "I mean… as much as I'd like to, my mum's going to think I purchased Unats without permission and punish me!"

"Can't you persuade her?" Francis asked with a mock pout. Gilbert and Antonio frowned and pushed Francis' head.

"Ignore him, he just wants to get into your bed and do un-awesome stuff to you," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Okay… but where are they going to stay?" Yuka asked. "I don't have any more room in my apartment."

"I can't keep them in my apartment either, since my parents have their eyeballs stuck on me 24/7," Hana sighed. "They'll kill me for bringing males home."

Yuka was stumped. Everyone in the room slipped deep into thought. But it wasn't ten minutes before there was a loud and urgent knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yuka called. She stood up and strode to the door. When she opened it, Keiji burst into her apartment and pointed at the Bad Touch Trio.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE FREAKING R-…!"

"Shut up!" Hana shouted as she leapt forward, covering Keiji's mouth. "Don't tell the whole world!"

"Whatever!" Keiji said as he pushed Hana's hand away. "They're Prussia, Spain and France—Allies of Prussia in the War of Austrian Succession over 1000 years ago!"

"How did you know?" Spain asked, raising his eyebrows. Yuka and Hana were equally surprised.

"My dad's a historian," Keiji explained. "He has a whole library of really old history books, some of which are so freaking old that he had to retype the whole thing out on the computer! I read some of those books when I'm bored, thought I might as well learn something. I remembered that those three were allies. And about knowing that they're nations, I eavesdropped."

"Why, you…!" Hana sucked in a deep breath and tried to be level-headed. "Okay, Keiji, now that you know they're nations, do you know about the meteorite that hit Earth 500 years ago?"

"Of course! If those guys are here," Keiji pointed to the nations. "That means they survived. The lands still exist, but probably under a different name."

"That's right," Yuka nodded. "And we need to put the Bad Touch Trio in a place to stay. Hana and I can't do it—I already have Matthew and Hana's parents will probably have a fit if she brings those guys home!"

"Leave it to me!" Keiji jerked a thumb to himself. "My house's big enough to accommodate all three!"

"What? Really?" said Hana. She and Yuka smiled. "Thanks, Keiji!"

"_Danke_, Keiji!" Gilbert said as he tackled Keiji with a hug. Francis and Antonio leapt forward and Yuka, Hana and Matthew laughed as Keiji was drowning in a group hug.

"Whoa! Okay, okay!" Keiji laughed. "No problem, guys! Seriously, if it's to indirectly save the world, I wouldn't say no!"

* * *

><p>"Urgh… Dammit," Romano groaned as he sank to his feet.<p>

He hadn't eaten for _days_. Okay, that was an exaggeration. More likely 500 years. His body was deprived of nutrition and he was famished. He had been walking around, looking for free food. No such luck, though.

Romano turned skywards, as if searching for an answer for the pain he was feeling in the heavens. He was at a loss. He was on his own. There was nobody there to help him in this changed, fucked-up world. He was never prepared for the future. Never. But now he had to face this major leap himself.

He groaned. He hated this. He was not only surrounded by strangers, but copies of the people he knew, including himself! For a moment he had been overjoyed, but now he lost hope again. His guess was that technology made such a drastic change that somehow clones of them appeared and roamed the streets. Romano felt sick. All his copies were acting like him. There was only one Romano, one Lovino Vargas, one South Italy, in the whole world, literally. But now, someone had obviously fucked this fact up and made copies of _South Italy_. Seriously, did future people give their damn brains away?

Romano limped forward, his hand pressed against a wall. He sank to his feet and his knees grazed the gravel ground. He looked up and a sign blinked back at him. Oh. He hadn't noticed he had stumbled in front of a pub.

Romano slowly got to his feet. If he was going to live, he was going to mug someone. Get their cash, throw away their identity cards, and then find the other nations. Yeah. Sounded like a fucking good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go! Chapter 5! So Keiji is also going to be a major character who's going to let the Bad Touch Trio free-load off him. XD Also, I'll be accepting requests for yourself to be added in the story. Just PM me. Include the name you would like to have, your fictional age, your fictional occupation, residence, which nation etc. One more thing: There would be NO pairings for this. Yep, no pairings. No crack, no yaoi, no yuri, no hetero, no incest, NOTHING. Doors are closed to romance. **


	6. Chapter 5: He's my Homeland

(OC P.O.V)

"Woof, woof!"

"Okay, okay, Nugget! Keep quiet! Your master's trying to sleep here!" I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my face as my spoodle puppy barked and was practically trying to deafen me and step all over me. Please, I love my spoodle Nugget 99% of the time, but the 1% of the time I _don't _like my Nugget is when she tries to wake me up the wrong way. (What? You haven't heard of a spoodle? It's a cross between French poodle and an English cocker spaniel. WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK? SPOODLES ARE CUTE.)

Nugget yipped as she licked my face. Urgh, disgusting! To avoid being attacked by her germ-slobber again, I sat up and cradled Nugget.

"There, I'm up. Happy?" I said, patting Nugget's soft head. My puppy barked and she jumped off my arms and scampered off to the kitchen.

I'm Kate, 19 years old and Australian. I'm currently living in a grand suite in New York. I was born in Australia, thus my accent and manner of speaking, but I moved to America just a few months back. My parents are the sort who pressures their children to get good grades when their poor kids are already working their asses off, and I'm studying in a good university right now. And I don't really need a job when I already have a fairly stable one at ConTer.

Yep, I work for the company that produces the ever popular Unats. I'm the delivery guy… girl. I'm in charge of driving a van with a Unat in it and I hand customers over their Unat and manuals and all that, and it's really easy, that's why I like my job. My boss is nice and he pays me well.

I walked into the kitchen and glanced at the wall clock. "Oh, geez, it's 8 o'clock," I said. My mum looked at me pointedly.

"Kate, I thought you started work at 8.30 on Saturdays."

"Yep," I answered as I sat myself down and began taking my time to spread some jam on my toast. Mum frowned and I could tell that she was really upset that her daughter had no sense of urgency. Ah well, too bad. My boss won't get mad at me if I'm just late for one day.

I nibbled on my toast as Nugget circled my feet anxiously. I finished my food a little quicker than I thought I would, because I couldn't bear the thought of Nugget going hungry. Once I had gulped down my milk, I stood up and gave Nugget her breakfast.

When I was done, I went to my room and changed into my work uniform, which was a polo shirt with the ConTer company logo on it and jeans. I smoothened the creases on my shirt and grabbed my bag.

"I'm leaving, Mum!"

"Okay, sweetie, see you later!"

I walked to the train station and took Train 9 to the company building. It didn't take very long and I reported to my boss's office just in time. He passed me some paperwork to do (Ugh…) and told me to go deliver a few Unats once I was done.

I went to my desk to get the paperwork finished. Since I couldn't really care less about the paperwork, I slipped a few sheets under a paper stack of my neighbouring worker's table, and I got my work completed soon. I then stood up, submitted the paperwork and went to the room where they keep all the Unats ready for delivery.

There were five boxes in the room. The names of the Unats were written on the sides of the boxes in permanent marker. Since the boxes looked really heavy, I looked for Jake, one of the people who are in charge of deliveries, to come and help me. Jake's two years older than me and he lives on the other side of the city and goes to some shitty university because he went out to party and drink when he was supposed to study. Served him right. My boss only pitied him.

I went to the stockroom, where Jake would normally be, but he wasn't there. I grumbled to myself. Where could that idiot be?

Of all places, I found Jake smoking outside. I thought he quit smoking a month ago! With rage building up inside me, I sauntered towards him and ripped the cigarette from his fingers and tossed it to the ground. I then squished it with my shoe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KATE?" Jake exploded.

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!" I yelled back. "I THOUGHT YOU QUIT A MONTH AGO!"

Jake groaned and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, Kate, you know I can't survive without a puff."

"Please! It's sucking the strength out of you and you need the strength to help me out with moving those boxes in the van!" I protested. Jake whined, but I shouted at him again before he finally relented and I pulled him to his feet and towed him to the room where they keep the Unats.

I could tell Jake was in a crappy mood, because he wasn't really putting effort into helping me and he didn't say anything. I knew he was pissed because I deprived him of his weed. I shouted at him AGAIN and that's when it got ugly.

"God, Kate! Get a grip, will you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't just yell at me randomly like that!"

"It wasn't random, jerk! You're not really helping me!"

"Why the hell should I help you when you've got the strength to drag me all the way here, huh?"

"Shut up, bastard! Do something useful instead of hanging around and smoking weed! You only got a job here because Boss pitied you! Be grateful by helping me! If it hadn't been for Boss, you'll never get a job and stay a lifeless douche!"

That was when I crossed the line. Jake hates being reminded of being some idiot (he still is) and being called a douche. He glared at me and let go of the box we were holding, and stormed off.

Damn, now I've got to dump all these boxes into the van myself.

Luckily, there were only two boxes left, one being held up by me and the other still sitting on the ground. I pushed the box into the van. Then I strode over to the other box and bent my knees. I wrapped my arms around the bulky box and mustered all my strength to lift it up. Then stuff happened.

"What the heck is going on?" a voice in the box yelled angrily.

Holy cow! I thought the Unats were set to Slumber Mode! I set the box back on the ground and yelled at it.

"Keep quiet and go back to sleep!"

"Why should I when I just woke up! And you didn't have to spit the dummy!"

Holy shit. Not only did this Unat try to talk back at me, he had an Australian accent. I checked the name written on the box.

Jett McGrath.

No wonder. This Unat's Australian!

"Looks like I just have to reprogram this Unat…" I muttered to myself. I kneeled down and took out my penknife. I slit through the tape and once the tape was cut off, the lid was thrown down and the Unat came out of the box!

"What's wrong with you!" the Unat yelled at me.

So, I knew Jett was supposed to be Australian, and every part of him was yelling out that he was one. He had a Band-Aid on his nose, and he was dressed in a tan uniform of some sort. He spoke in an Australian accent and he used Australian slang. I glared at the Unat and grabbed him.

"What the…! Get off me, you hoon!" Jett barked at me. But I wasn't going to let go. I managed to keep a firm hold of his wrists and I grabbed his shirt and lifted it so I can…

Wait. Where did his program box go?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jett yelled at me.

"T-that's not right…" I said. "Where's your program box…?"

"What program box? I'm not supposed to have one!" Jett shouted at me.

"I'm not taking smart talk from a faulty Unat!" I retorted.

"A Unat? Please, get your drum right," Jett rolled his eyes. "Who told you that I'm one of those Unats you're yabbering about?"

"You are a Unat. Period," I glared at Jett. "Now shut up and let me look for your program box!"

"I said I don't have one!" Jett shot back. "Nations don't have program boxes or whatever you were talking about!"

I was suddenly struck by confusion. "Nations? What do you mean?"

Jett raised a noticeably thick eyebrow. "Well, you see, many years ago, some meteorite hit the Earth, but didn't exactly destroy it. Us nations were put away and put in boxes and next thing I know is that I wake up in a cardboard box!"

"W-wait… Hold on," I said. "That means you're a _nation_? As in a personification of a _NATION_?"

"You learn quick," Jett answered. "You would probably realise by now that I'm the personification of the Lucky Country, Australia."

"Australia just happens to be where I come from," I said. "So… that means… I have to do something right?"

"What I really need now is a place where I can stay," Jett said frankly.

I nodded. "Okay. I think my parents won't mind. They'll think you're a Unat anyway."

Even though I'm pretty convinced that I looked cool and composed on the outside, I was jumping around screaming mentally. I couldn't believe I actually offered my homeland to stay at my place!

Best work day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry for the fail use of Australian slang. Under the request of lightwolfheart, I included Australia and her in this (as Kate). Review if you want some Asian awesomeness!**


	7. Chapter 6: Anime

(OC P.O.V)

"Miss Locklane, are you paying attention?"

I jerked up my head at the sound of Mrs Johnson's voice. I shoved my manga under my desk and my gaze swept back to my textbook. I saw Mrs Johnson staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I hastily stood up, my cheeks burning.

"Please read where I left off."

My eyes skimmed the page and I desperately tried to remember where Mrs Johnson stopped. I dug for answers and my mind settled on just reading a random paragraph.

"'And in the whole of the darkened, sleeping castle, there was only the light of the candle in the hand of Miggery Sow. The candle shone on the princess's dress and made it sparkle, and the princess walked tall in the light and tried not to be afraid.'" I read from the page of my textbook.

Mrs Johnson nodded. "Good, Miss Locklane. Now sit down. Okay class, let's move on…"

My name's Helen Locklane and I'm 13 years old. I'm studying in an international school and I'm proud to say that I'm an otaku. In case you don't know, an otaku is someone who's crazy about anime and manga. I _love _the manga of over hundreds of years ago. I inherited all my grandfather's old manga and I'm a huge fan of shonen manga (even though I'm a girl) and sometimes some shojo manga takes my interest as well. Among my favourite manga and anime is Junjou Romantica, so you can tell I'm a fujoshi, a girl who's _crazy _about yaoi, which is also called gay love in English.

I continued reading the 45th volume of Bleach under my desk, this time being careful enough to wedge the book between the pages of my textbook. I was really caught up by all the fights and the drawing style and whatnots that my mind strayed away from the lesson. Luckily, I managed to catch up by asking the student at the neighbouring desk. I quickly did the necessary exercises on my activity book, randomly scribbling the answers.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang and I hastily gathered my stuff. After bowing to the teacher I made a dash for the school gates so I wouldn't be late for my favourite anime.

Life couldn't get sweeter.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out on the streets, Portugal wondered about aimlessly. Not many people were paying much attention to her, fortunately. She was drained of her energy and had decided to look for something to eat, most preferably food that was of no cost. Unfortunately, times had definitely changed and she couldn't even get burnt bread.<p>

Muttering to herself, Portugal decided to keep her senses peeled for the other nations. Perhaps keeping alert for them would take her mind off her hunger.

She continued walking and made a left turn. She had unexpectedly made a turn for a deserted road, which she finally noticed. The paint of the walls of the buildings surrounding her was peeling, and hardly any light was shed onto the tiny stretch. Urgh, first there was England's huge house, now she had to deal with a creepy road…

Suddenly, Portugal heard a high-pitched voice. "Leave me alone!"

Portugal turned towards the voice and ran towards it. Her eyes laid on a group of men surrounding a girl. The men were much taller than the girl, and one of them approached her, cornering her.

"Come on now, sweetie. Just follow us and rest assured we'll take good care of you…"

"No! Leave me alone!" The girl exclaimed. The girl's voice was achingly familiar. Portugal felt her anger rising at the sight of those men trying to seduce the girl to follow them.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Portugal said as she walked forward.

"Hey look… It's another one," the second man smirked. "And she looks cuter than this one…"

The men ambled towards Portugal. She retreated slowly, but one of the men grabbed her by the wrist. He leaned forward while Portugal reclined her head.

"Humph, this girl has an ugly scar above her right eye," the man scoffed. "Look at her! The scar's nearly covering her forehead!"

"Even so…" another man muttered.

Portugal took advantage of the small opportunity and aimed a gruelling kick to the man's thighs. He groaned as he released his grip on her. Astounded, the other men decided to force Portugal along with them by force. They lunged forward to grab her, but Portugal, far too experienced with fighting men, struck them all down effortlessly. She managed to knock them all out unconscious, and when she finally hit the last man on the jaw, she threw back her long brown hair and glared at their unconscious selves.

"That 'ugly scar' is my pride," she muttered. "I got that one from my first fight." She looked up to look at the girl. "Hey, you-…"

She broke off when she recognised the other girl. That long black hair, that browned skin and that dress. The girl wheezed slightly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Saudara Portugal…"

"Indonesia!" Portugal gasped in surprise. Indonesia ran forward into Portugal's embrace and sobbed into her chest.

"Saudara, I missed you!" Indonesia wailed. Portugal felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"So did I," Portugal smiled as she stroked the other girl's hair. She heard Indonesia wheeze slightly. The older girl gently pushed Indonesia away from her. "Isn't your inhaler with you?"

Indonesia shook her head. "It isn't with me… It's not so serious though, don't worry…"

"I'm afraid that you'll get an asthma attack," Portugal said. "Damn, it's all Netherlands' fault. He shouldn't have been smoking."

"It's okay," Indonesia managed a smile. "I think I can manage without my inhaler for a while."

"I don't know…" Portugal answered. "Look, let's get out of here. Then we'll figure out what to do next."

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

I sighed as I leaned back in my armchair. Phew, watching too many episodes of shonen anime can leave you breathless! I smoothed the creases on my shorts as I stood up to get myself a glass of water. As I poured some water in a glass, I heard my mum holler from downstairs.

"HELEN! There's something for you at the door!"

"COMING!" I yelled back. Abandoning my glass, I pattered down the steps and went to the door. What was at the door? I didn't remember ordering anything…

I opened the door and saw a guy in a polo shirt, trousers and I cap. He was holding onto a clipboard and a booklet. Behind him was a life-size box. I gasped when I saw the logo on his shirt. He was from ConTer, the company who produced Unats!

"Hello, miss. Are you Helen Locklane?" The guy asked politely. I nodded rather stupidly.

"Congratulations for winning the lucky draw we organised!" The man beamed. "You were in second place and won a Kiku Honda Unat!"

"W-wow… Thanks," I babbled as I signed the form the man held out. He passed me the manual and he helped me move my Unat into my room. I thanked him and saw him out. When his van drove away, I was acting like a crazy child.

"WOOHOO! I WON A UNAT!" I yelled as I jumped around happily. "I WON IT! I WON IT!"

I was so excited that I didn't care about all the other information on the manual except on how to wake up your Unat. The first given method was:

_Cook Japanese food _

Bah, who needed to cook when you have a convenience store? I told my mum where I was going and dashed to the nearby Japan Mart. I bought a chocolate bar for myself and sushi for my Unat. Then I ran back home in double-quick time and went up to my room. I eased off the plastic cover and placed the sushi outside the box. I tapped the box lightly.

"Kiku, your sushi's out here!"

The reaction I got was different from what I imagined it to be.

The box literally _burst _open and I came face-to-face with a katana. Dark eyes were fixed on me.

"Who are you?" Kiku(?) demanded.

"I-I'm your owner…" I stuttered back.

"What? I belong to no one!" Kiku exclaimed. "I…" he trailed off as he laid eyes on the sushi I laid out for him. I saw him twitch and I guessed that he was trying to resist the urge to eat. He looked at me, then the sushi. Finally, he kept his katana and said, "Please excuse me." He knelt in front of the sushi and began eating.

Taking this chance, I decided to reprogram him. I knelt quietly behind him and I slowly lifted his shirt up. All that stared back at me was his pale, bare back.

"Where did your program box go?" I exclaimed, causing Kiku to jump up in surprise. He whipped around. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"What were you trying to do?" Kiku asked.

"I was trying to reprogram you!" I answered. "But your program box isn't there!"

"I have no program box!" Kiku protested.

"Of course you do! All Unats have program boxes!"

"Unats…?" Now Kiku looked confused. "What are Unats?"

"That's what you are, a Unat!" I said in disbelief.

"I'm no Unat…" Kiku said. "I'm a nation."

That was when Kiku explained all about the meteorite that didn't destroy Earth over 500 years ago. So to preserve the future, the nations were sealed in life-size boxes and in present day, they somehow got mixed in with the Unats, which were mostly based off the nations. So Kiku's the personification of the Japan Modern Empire, _Nihon Gendai Teikoku_, formally the State of Japan, _Nihon Koku_, but is still Japan anyways.

"So, you're a nation…" I said. "Okay…"

Japan nodded. "I understand if you find it hard to understand, err…"

"I'm Helen Locklane, Locklane Helen in Eastern order," I replied.

"Locklane-san, I fully understand if you find it hard to take it all in," Japan said.

"N-no, it's not that…" I answered hastily. "It's… the other nations. I mean, if you're one of them, and this world is just full of nations, then how… it's quite hard to put it into words… But anyways, I think we should go look for the other nations."

"Yes, that's right," Japan nodded, with a serious look on his face. "My advice is to start looking for the nations as soon as possible."

"Right…" I replied. "But, the streets are littered with Unats…"

"Nations can sense other nations."

"O-oh," I said.

An awkward silence hung.

Okay, to sum it all up, I'm an otaku who received a Unat as a lucky draw prize, problem is that the Unat isn't a Unat, and now we've supposedly been entrusted with the task to 'save the world' by looking for the other nations.

Gosh, my life has just been turned into an anime.


	8. Chapter 7: Free Nations

**A/N: Whoa, I got a lot of requests to do! Thanks guys! :) But for this chapter, let's get back to the original OCs, Yuka, Hana and Keiji…**

**After this chapter, I'll do the following peeps in this order:**

**Conny and Philippines**

**Ashe and Italy**

**Katherine, Germany and surprise OC**

**I'll probably put in one chapter about the other nations who have escaped from their boxes in between. If I get too many requests, I'll probably stop accepting them, but for now, yeah, I'm still taking requests. Also, contest open to guess who the surprise OC is! Clues: Is not a nation, somehow related to in blood to two nations in this story. More hints in my other fan/letter fic, Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three.**

**Also, if you like me to dump surprise OCs along with the nations, just say so and I'll see to it! :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited! Lovi's coming today!" Hana squealed.<p>

Yuka smiled as she set down her glass of water. "I know how you feel."

Keiji frowned. "Why Lovi? That guy's hard to take care of!"

"But he's cute!" Hana, France and Spain said. Keiji and Prussia face-palmed themselves. Yuka and Canada chuckled.

It was Sunday, around a week since Hana ordered her Lovino Unat. She was really excited about the arrival, but if anything France and Spain were getting excited about Lovino too, even though it was a Unat and not a real Lovi.

The nations had gotten accustomed to living with Yuka and Keiji, although they seemed constantly bothered about something. Yuka knew that Canada missed his brother America, while Keiji noticed that Spain seemed to be sulking at the mention of siblings and Prussia caught a fever for existing too long. Even so, Prussia seemed worried about his family, although he wasn't really specific who his family was.

Just then, Hana's mobile phone rang. She whipped it out and tapped the 'accept call' button. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Hana Inose?" a voice at the other end asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm an employee from ConTer and I'm here to inform you that you would not be receiving your Lovino Vargas Unat…"

"Eh? How come?"

"The Unat… isn't in his box. We suspect that he was programmed wrongly during manufacture. Would you like us to send you another Lovino Unat, or a new Unat?"

"Well…" Hana began. Keiji opened up his laptop and went to the ConTer homepage. He went to the online catalogue and showed it to Hana. Hana began looking through the Unats. That was when her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you having a sale today?"

"Yes, for two days, miss. Selected Unats are given a discount."

"Then… I'll pick this one!" Hana said, pointing to the screen. "Sir, I'd like to have an Arthur Kirkland Unat!"

"Lucky!" Keiji hissed under his breath. Yuka gaped. Hana was going to order one of the most popular and not to mention _expensive _Unats right now? No, wait, correct that, Arthur ranked the _most popular _Unat right now! Was the discount really that huge?

"Miss… did you just say an _Arthur Kirkland _Unat?"

"Yes…"

There was a slight crackling coming from the other end of the line. Keiji and Yuka looked on anxiously. Did they run out of Arthur Unats?

"…Miss…"

"Yes? What is it?" Hana asked, trying to be patient.

"…Miss, CONGRATULATIONS! You have ordered the 10,000th Arthur Kirkland Unat!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room practically yelped. Prussia spat out all his water. Spain, France and Matthew choked on their drink. Keiji flipped over while Yuka just gaped. Hana covered her mouth to suppress a squeal.

"W-wow, thank you…" Hana babbled. "W-what's so special about the 10,000th order…?

"Miss, not only do you get an Arthur Kirkland Unat, you will also receive the limited edition Unats, Arthur Kirkland's three older brothers, James, Ian and William Kirkland, and all four Unats are FOR FREE! These Unats will be sent over to you on Express delivery, so you will receive them in three hours at the most!"

"T-thank you…" Hana murmured. She told the operator Yuka's address before the call was cut and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"I GOT FOUR FREE UNATS! AND THEIR TOTAL CUTIES!"

"Huh? Never heard of Arthur's brothers before," Keiji muttered. Everyone gathered around him as he typed in 'limited edition' into the search bar of the ConTer homepage. He was redirected to a page where there was information and pictures of the LE Unats. He clicked on 'Kirkland brothers'.

"Holy sh—now they make me question my sexuality," Keiji murmured, leaning forward. Yuka saw a picture of the three Kirkland brothers on the screen. Their names were on top of each image of the brother. The brown-haired one was James, the redhead with a cigarette was Ian, and the blond was William. All of them, Yuka noticed, had thick eyebrows like Arthur.

"In nation terms," France explained. "That's Ireland, Scotland and Wales. They're the big brothers of Arthur, known as Britain or England. As you can tell, thick eyebrows run in the family."

"Oh," Hana said. "So you mean I just got a ready-made family?"

Everyone nodded.

"Cool."

"Now you get big brothers," Yuka joked. "Will your parents allow it?"

"Please, I'm sure their charm will convince my paranoid mum," Hana scoffed.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Keiji said as he clicked on 'Unat descriptions'. "It says here that 'Ian is friendly and, much like a Francis Bonnefoy Unat, flirts with young girls, but not to such a perverse extent.'"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Hana said.

"W-well, let's just wait for them," Matthew suggested. "I'm quite interested in these Unats… I wonder how similar they are to the real thing…"

* * *

><p><em>One and a half hours later…<em>

DING DONG!

"Oh my God! They're here!" Hana squealed. Seeing that her friend was close to a fangirl fit, Yuka walked forward and opened the door. A man with four boxes stood at the doorway. He smiled as he held out a clipboard and a pen. Yuka gestured for Hana to come. Still tranced, Hana signed on the form and accepted the four manuals. The man shifted the four boxes into the room and left, wishing Hana luck with looking after her Unats.

Hana passed the manuals around. "Here, we'll each read one so that we can open them up at the same time."

"Good idea," Yuka said as she took the manual for the William Kirkland Unat. As she flipped to the part about awakening the Unat, she heard a soft murmur. "Hey, do you guys hear anything?"

"No…" Keiji began. "Hey, who's that murmuring?"

"It sounds muffled," Canada commented.

"Where's it coming from?" Spain wondered.

"Yuka, is your pipe broken…?" Prussia asked.

"Of course not! It works perfectly fine!" Yuka insisted. "And I don't think a pipe would murmur…"

"_Santra ba-dra winza-na… wonpa-to-rana intrakantera… metra nopa-to hinza-na…"_

"IT'S A CURSE!" Keiji shrieked. France and Spain covered Keiji's mouth. Canada gulped.

"Guys… I find this too familiar…"

"Don't tell me…!" Yuka broke off. She and Hana exchanged looks and ripped open the first box with 'Arthur Kirkland' scrawled on the side. There inside, was Arthur, murmuring.

"Argh, bloody hell! And I thought we could bust out of these boxes and curse these people!" Arthur said furiously. His face softened. "Oh, did I hurt you, Miss Fairy?..."

"Nngh, admit it, Artie, that curse o' yers wis a failure. Ah wid huv relied oan Nessie instead o' ye," a second voice drawled.

"Please, Artie, we all love you, but not your curses… Ahem…" a third voice coughed. "They're all… -cough-… pure failures…"

"Let's just get out of these boxes!" a fourth voice said. "At the count of three, whoever's still in their box, bust out of it! One… Two…"

Yuka opened her mouth. "Wait…!"

"THREE!"

There was a crunching sound as bodies slammed against the boxes, but none of them came open.

"BLOODY FUCK!" three voices yelled.

"Pfft… They're brothers all right," Keiji said. "Come on, let's open the boxes."

Yuka and Hana offered their hands to Arthur. "Mr England?"

"W-wait… How did you know I was a nation?" England asked in surprise.

"Because Unats don't try to curse their way out of a box," Yuka said, chuckling. She and Hana pulled England out of his box. He hopped out, his blond bangs falling forward. He was dressed in a green military uniform with a black strap.

"Geez… Where am I?" England wondered. Just then, France pounced on England, causing the other to yelp.

"ARGH, GET OFF ME, YOU BLOODY, WINE-SUCKING BASTARD!"

"Ah, but, _monsieur_..." France said. He broke off when Keiji knocked him in the head with a short, wooden pole. France was knocked out and he released his grip on England.

"That's really some way to greet others," Keiji muttered.

"Hey, where are we?" Ireland wondered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome to 500 years since the meteorite," Hana said.

"H-hello, Uncle Scotland," Canada greeted Scotland politely.

"Hey, there, Mattie!" Scotland smiled as he patted Canada's shoulder. "How hae ye been?"

"Who's that…?" Wales whispered to Ireland, pointing to Canada. Ireland just shrugged.

"Right, so they're staying at your place, right?" Yuka said to Hana. Hana nodded.

"Oh, right! We completely forgot to introduce ourselves!" Hana exclaimed. "Um… I'm Hana, that's Yuka and over there is Keiji. We'll be looking after you."

"Oh…" The brothers exchanged looks. "Okay…"

"That's some part of the world we have to deal with," Keiji joked.

"Some part of the world, all right," Yuka agreed. She saw Prussia and Spain looking out of the window, with wistful looks in their eyes.

_It's your family, isn't it?_


	9. Chapter 8: Heart

**A/N: Okay, I planned out how I'm going to cram the chapters together. I'll write about Korea, China and a surprise OC (again) after this chapter. (OC hint: male Asian nation, really, really, really tiny on the map, so tiny you wouldn't see it, laid-back street-boy sort of character. Again, please refer to my letter fic for more hints.), probably being workers somewhere, Ashe and Italy, one filler chapter with the original OCs (Yuka, Hana and Keiji) *SPOILER* and they find Port and Indo, after that I'll write about Katherine, Germany and the surprise OC and I'll do the requests for DreamerLoverHaterKillerMolder, Lily and America, Russia and yet another surprise OC (which I still have to think about).**

**How's that? Expect to have lots of surprise OCs in the future. Try to guess this chapter's surprise OC and the last chapter's surprise OC. Contest for guessing are open until they make an appearance. ^^ Oh, and Czech and Slovakia are up for grabs! (sister and brother respectfully)**

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside my father.

My father hardly blinked. His watery grey eyes were fixed into emptiness. I patted his lap again, hoping to jostle some reaction from him. Daddy looked a little startled, and he turned at me. He gave me a weary smile and his bony fingers interlocked with mine.

"I'm okay, dear. I'm alright."

But Daddy looked far from okay. He was getting thinner by the day. His hair was turning silver despite his age and he looked like a skeleton in baggy clothes. I squeezed his hand comfortingly. Just then, I heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Is your father okay?"

I managed a smile and nodded at Philippines. "Yes, Gabriella."

Philippines smiled as she walked forward, carrying a tray of cups. She gave one to my father. My father blinked as he accepted the drink.

I'm Conny, age 15 this year. I'm a high school student and I live with my Daddy and Gabriella, who's the personification of the nation, Philippines. Philippines survived the meteorite that hit Earth 500 years ago because she was sealed in a box dug deep underground, just like the other nations, and the meteorite didn't exactly destroy the Earth.

My intention to purchase the Gabriella Unat was to have someone look after Daddy while I was at school. My mother died just slightly over a year ago, and before that it was Mum, a housewife, who would look after Daddy. Daddy's really ill, so he needs care. I used to be really worried for Daddy when I'm at school because there was no one around to look after him. But now, since I got Philippines, a Filipino and I heard Filipinos were hard-working and often took the roles of caretakers, things got a little better. Philippines is like my big sister, and she looks after me and Daddy. She really cares for us a lot.

I watched as Daddy sips his water, before slowly setting it down. I saw his eyes droop, before fully closing. It seemed that Daddy had slipped off into his daily afternoon nap. Philippines sighed softly.

"What's wrong? Do you miss your siblings?" I asked worriedly. Philippines smiled a little.

"I suppose I do. I wonder how Indo-chan and my two Kuyas are doing…"

I patted Philippines' arm. "They'll be okay."

But Philippines looked distracted. She must be really concerned about them, I thought. From the stories Philippines told me, she and her three closest siblings seemed to be one of those fun families who always had something to laugh, joke or get mad about. Philippines told me all about how her younger sister Indonesia fought fiercely for her freedom, how her eldest brother got transferred from one coloniser to the next, and how her other brother impressed his former coloniser simply by cooking an easy, local dish. They seemed to get along well.

Philippines turned her gaze outside. She's missing home. I could tell.

I had made a promise to her that we would find her siblings and then they could all be happy. I don't intend to break that promise. It's the only way to bring the world back to the state it was.

* * *

><p>"Prussia, Prussia!"<p>

"Wha-?" Prussia blinked. He looked around. He was surrounded by large windows and sunlight streamed into the corridor. Hung on the walls were paintings of famous German warriors and dangling from the ceiling was a golden chandelier. Prussia looked down. He realised he was wearing his old military uniform, the one with the cape, the dress shirt, pants and boots, and not his modern Prussian-blue uniform.

"Mein Gott," he murmured under his breath. "This is…"

"Hey, Bruder! Didn't you hear me calling?" Prussia heard a voice. He snapped up and saw Hesse grinning back at him. His brother pulled a face. Prussia laughed nervously.

"Yeah, what's up, Hesse?"

"Brandenburg was wondering if you would like to join us for a drink this evening," Hesse said. "You know, it's Bavaria versus Saxony tonight!"

"Whoa, seriously?" Prussia exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. No freaking way! The prankster jackass against the serious and studious warrior? This was not a beer battle to miss.

"Kesesesese, tell Bran that I'll be joining you guys!" Prussia said. Hesse laughed.

"Okay then! I'd better get going now, or my boss will rant at me again," Hesse sighed. "See you this evening, Bruder!"

"See ya!" Prussia waved. He smirked. Phew, no missing the alcohol showdown tonight! Prussia smiled as he turned and instinctively walked down the corridor. He made another turn and opened the first door that greeted him. It was the door that led him outside. He couldn't help but chuckle softly when he saw his youngest brother, directly related to him, out in the courtyard, sleeping under the sun. Prussia walked forward and looked at his brother, before kneeling down. He snaked his neck forward so that his mouth was just next to his brother's right ear, and said, "Boo."

"GAH! GOTT ERBAME!" Berlin yelped. He turned and frowned slightly when he saw Prussia laughing next to him.

"Mein Gott, Bruder! Stop that!" Berlin said, poking Prussia with the back of his sword. "What's so funny about me taking a nap after practice?"

"The reaction when the awesome me wakes you up," Prussia replied. Berlin sighed, but he was grinning.

"You never cease to entertain me, Bruder," Berlin said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, that's what your Bruder does!" Prussia replied cheerfully as he ruffled Berlin's soft brown hair. Berlin mock-pouted, his unusual pair of eyes, consisting of one violet eye and one crimson eye, fixed on Prussia. Prussia laughed again, and this time, Berlin laughed along too. Prussia threw one arm around Berlin's shoulders and hugged him, their joyful laughter filling the air. Prussia felt his spirits soar, just by being around his brother.

"Bruder… Ich liebe dich…" Prussia murmured in his sleep.

Spain frowned. "France… He's tearing…"

France came over and realised Spain was right. Bright tears were flowing down Prussia's cheeks, and his teeth were gritted. France frowned as he rubbed Prussia's shoulder. "Hey, _monsieur_, you alright?"

Prussia whimpered. "Bruder… You two… you better be okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last part was a dream, BTW. Poor Prussia. His brothers are: Hesse, Saxony, Bavaria, Brandenburg and Holstein. Holstein isn't mentioned here though. The last brother, and most probably youngest next to Germany, is Berlin. **


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Look Back

**A/N: Notes time! *shot***

**For the Asian OC thing, Kitty's Muse got it right! It's Singapore! Here's a virtual cookie, hug and doujin—um, never mind. ^^' Oh, and Confizzledworld, the other brothers, except for Germany and Berlin, are dead. That was why Prussia was tearing. :( **

**Hey… No one guessed the first surprise OC yet! Okay, here's more hints: Was mentioned in the previous chapters. There. More than enough. Reread if you still haven't got it.**

**Yeah… it seems Kitty's Muse has something for capitals. I've got Vienna, Budapest, Copenhagen and Washington DC at disposal, if anyone's interested. *gets whammed by frying pan***

* * *

><p>"One mango green tea please!"<p>

"Okay, coming up, daze!" South Korea said as he got down to making the bubble tea.

"Serving side enthusiasm again, Yong Soo?" Malaysia asked teasingly as he passed a customer her bubble tea.

"Heehee… Of course, daze!" Korea replied.

It sounded really weird, but yes, Malaysia, South Korea, Singapore and China were working in a bubble tea store. They had somehow broken their boxes (actually, China helped them out of their boxes) and now were stuck selling bubble tea in the middle of a bustling city. Not that any of them minded. Since they had seen China's and Korea's copies everywhere, Malaysia and Singapore pretended that China and Korea were their 'Unats', whatever it was called, and got a job.

"Okay, we're closing for lunch break now, aru," China said. "Oh, I noticed something: Where's Xin Jia Po, aru?"

"I don't know…" Korea said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It can't be that he's…" Malaysia turned and went to the back of the store, where there was a room where the workers could go and take a break. As of recent, the room had been converted into a place for the nations to stay in until their boss could find someone to put them up. As half-expected, Singapore was lying on the floor, sleeping.

"ARGH, SINGAPURA! WHEN THE HELL CAN YOU STOP LAZING ABOUT?" Malaysia fumed as he whacked Singapore's head with his bare hands.

"Ow! Wahliao, xia, don't just hit me like that lah!" Singapore groaned as he slowly sat up. Malaysia sighed.

"You should have taken your nap now instead of just now during business hours, you bodo," Malaysia said.

"But I was tired…"

"You're always tired!"

"What have you been doing, aru?" China asked when he stepped into the room, addressing Singapore. The other nation stifled a yawn.

"Hello, Zhong-ge. I've been sleeping."

"Aiyah! Again, aru? Our boss is going to get angry at you and fire you if you keep this up, aru!"

"Yeah… Where's Korea?"

"I sent him to buy lunch and newspapers, aru."

"Okay," Malaysia murmured. "So, tomorrow, since it's our free day, we can start looking for nations that have escaped."

China and Singapore nodded.

"I think Laos would have gotten out, considering his strength," Singapore said. "Vietnam too."

"If either Philippines or Indonesia have gotten out, so most likely the other has escaped as well," Malaysia said.

"So we've got about four nations to look for now, aru."

"I think England would have gotten out," Singapore chuckled. "After all, he's got curses."

"Please!" Malaysia said. "Most of them don't even work! But I have a feeling Netherlands and Portugal have gotten out. Seriously, I thing Netherlands carries a lighter and a cigarette around with him everywhere! He could just burn down the box!"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous, aru?" China asked.

"Please lah, Malaysia. That guy can murder people with his eyes!" Singapore said. "Scary xia… Seriously, I thought he was a gangster or what!"

"I don't believe he's that scary…" Malaysia said, oblivious. He had spent a considerable amount of time under Netherlands before being handed over to England, which explained his somewhat unawareness of Netherlands' dominating air. But it was most probably so because he spent some time under Portugal before 'snatched' by Netherlands, and it was common knowledge Portugal didn't find Netherlands so scary.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"GUYS! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Korea yelped as he ran into the room.

"Hmm?" Singapore said as he took the packed sushi from Korea and placed it on the table. Korea panted and held up the newspapers he was holding.

"Look at this!"

"'Freak accident kills four'" Malaysia read. "So?"

"No, not that!" Korea flipped through the newspapers, with several sheets falling off in the process. Finally, Korea caught a sheet and showed it to them.

"H-holy…"

"I-it can't be…"

"What…?"

Right on the sheet was an advertisement. In huge block letters, were the words 'New Unats released today!' Right below the words, were photos. Malaysia and Singapore nearly fainted.

The photos were of them, Laos and Cambodia.

"We have to leave this place now!" Korea urged.

"Don't think we don't know that!" Malaysia replied. The four Asian nations grabbed their bags and shoved their belongings in them. Singapore grabbed the food and the nations dashed out of the store. They ran as fast as they could.

People would get suspicious, wondering why two Unats were already roaming the streets before their release date.

Now they had no choice. They had to find somewhere to stay, a place which belonged to someone they could trust their true identities to. They had to find the other nations soon. Laos and Cambodia, in particular. But what if Cambodia had not gotten out from his box yet? And what about Laos? He suffered from occasional stomach upsets and had poor memory. He could get lost easily and he might fall ill.

Whatever it was, they couldn't stop running now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the super short chapter! It looks like we have four Asian nations who are currently on the run. So, about Laos and Cambodia, expect them to appear later. Oh, and Laos has an anxiety disorder, so that's why he has stomach upsets, poor memory and sweaty palms. Poor Laos. **

**I'll promise the next chapter would be longer. :) **


	11. Chapter 10: Pasta!

**A/N: Boo… More notes -_-'**

**So, I'm not sure when this story will end, but most preferably by end of this year, because I'll be busy with school and stuff and only be able to use my laptop once a week for an hour. So I'll try and update every day until then. Please bear with me. **

**I'm still open to requests, so PM or review to appear. I already have Katherine to do the chapter after next with Germany and surprise OC, and Charlotte with Romano. (I'm personally happy that I'll get to write Romano soon. XD) **

**Are any of you interested in grabbing any OC nations?**

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

"Mum, I'm home!" I said as I took of my shoes.

There was no reply.

I frowned. I tossed my bag to one side and went to the kitchen, where my mum would usually be, making lunch. I spotted a ready-made ham and cheese sandwich on the table and a note. Curiously, I picked it up and read: _Dear Ashe, I've gone to get some toiletries for you for your trip to Japan. I'll be home soon. Love Mum._

Oh, so there's where's she's gone.

My name's Ashe Smith, aged 16 of this year. I'm your everyday ditzy teenage girl who stays proud of her slightly rundown house on a historical street in America. I've grown up here all my life, and I won't hesitate to hit anybody who dare call my home a junkyard. But it's a little sad that I'm leaving here soon.

When I say leaving, I mean leaving the country for Japan for a scholarship. Yes, I've been offered a scholarship at this time of the year. Of course, I accepted. It was a decent high school somewhere in Japan, and the sponsor for the scholarship said that if I kept my grades up, she'll sponsor my university education in Japan as well. I was seriously quite surprised by this. I never realised I was that smart.

My mum was probably the most excited member of my family when she heard the news. She was so excited that she ordered a Unat for me, a Feliciano Vargas Unat in this case. Oh, speaking of which, he's coming today.

Oh yeah! I completely forgot that my Unat was coming today! Filled with excitement, I wolfed down my lunch and went to the bathroom. I showered and changed into a shirt and jeans. Yes! Feli was coming today! Did I mention that Feliciano Vargas was my all-time favourite Unat! Seriously, he's cute and he's a great chef! And he loves pasta like I do! And he's a great friend from what I've read! And did I mention that he's cute?

My mind was whirling with thoughts of my to-be Unat. I can't wait, I can't wait…! I'm sure my mum would allow me to bring him to Japan with me!

In the middle of my mental fangirling, I heard the doorbell ring. Oh, my Unat was here!

"Coming!" I called cheerfully as I ran forward and opened the door. I pushed open the door, expecting the delivery guy. But instead, a familiar feminine face greeted me back.

"Hello, dear. Did you miss me?" Mum asked teasingly as she stepped in, her arms full of plastic bags. I pouted.

"I thought that was the ConTer delivery guy!" I said. Mum chuckled as she began unpacking the bags.

"Oh? Sorry to have kept your hopes up then!" Mum said as she went to put the toiletries away in the bedroom. I sat down on the couch and shook my head.

"Nah, it's nothing," I murmured back.

"Oh, by the way, Ashe," Mum said. "I have to go see your aunt. You know she's been busy since she gave birth to your baby cousin, so I told your uncle I'll run the groceries for her and spend the day with your aunt to keep her company and help out with the baby, so I'll be out the whole afternoon. Is that okay? Can you manage on your own?"

"Of course, Mum," I said as I mock-rolled my eyes. "I'm sixteen, not six!"

"Of course," Mum smiled as she grabbed her bag. "I'll see you in the evening. Your dad and I will go get something to eat before we come home, so don't go frying your own egg before we get home, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. I saw Mum to the door. "See you in the evening, Mum!"

"See you!" I gently closed the door and locked it. I then flopped to the couch. Now all I have to do is wait for the delivery guy.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

DING DONG!

Hell yeah! That took the guy long enough! Seriously, that felt more like 60 years than 60 minutes. No, seriously, that was how bad it was.

I went to the door and opened it. A guy in a polo shirt and a cap grinned at me. He held out a clipboard and a pen. "Are you Ashe Smith?"

I nodded, barely containing my excitement.

"Okay, then. Please sign here, here and here. Yes, thank you! Here's your manual and I'll go get your Unat." The man turned and carried a life-size box into the house. I told him to put the box in the living room, and I saw him out. I thanked him and closed the door. Then I basically let loose and let out a high-pitched squeal.

"I GOT HIM, I GOT HIM!" I cheered, jumping up and down rather childishly. Suddenly, the box shook.

"Ve~!" a high-pitched voice came from the box. "I-I'm the… erm… box fairy! Let's play with each other!"

I stifled a giggle. I completely forgot that Feli was a bit of a coward. But this was new. I had no idea his reaction would come down to this.

"No, silly. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll get you out of this box!" I said as I laid my hands on the box.

"N-no! I'm just a box fairy! A helpless box fairy! What would be the point of opening this box?" Feli's voice got more urgent.

"Oh, come on," I sighed. I ripped open the tape and opened the lid. That was when Feli sprang from the box and burst into noisy sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not really a box fairy at all! Those were all lies! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm still a virgin! It's no fun killing a virgin, right? I'm just Italy, a silly boy who likes pasta and pizza!"

"What…?" I got really confused. Did he just say _Italy_? As in the country itself?

"Don't kill me, please! I surrender!" Feli wailed as he waved his white flag furiously.

"I… won't. But… you're Italy? I-it… can't… it's… impossible," I stuttered.

"I'm North Italy, Feliciano Vargas," Feli whimpered. "Where's Germany and Japan? And _fratello_?"

"Huh…? You mean there are more nations?" I said in surprise. Okay, this was getting really confusing. Feli was actually a nation, and not a Unat?

Feli nodded. "Yes! Germany and Japan and my _fratello_, Romano, South Italy! Where are they?"

"I… don't know," I replied, still dumbfounded. "But… you're a nation…?"

"Yes, I'm Italy! And who are you?" Italy/Feli asked, brushing away the last of his tears.

"Ashe…"

"It's nice to meet you! I'm glad you're not so scary!" Feli grinned. "That means we can be friends, right? Then we can go look for the other nations, right?"

"Okay…" I said. "Wait, um… Italy! Do you mean there are other nations that are personified like you?"

Italy nodded. "Yes. Long ago some scary meteorite hit Earth and our bosses put us into dark boxes so that we could be safe. The next thing I know is that I wake up in another time period and that I'm separated from all my friends!"

Suddenly, everything became clear to me. Don't ask me why, but I suddenly understood _everything _and I couldn't help but give Italy a hug. Feli or Italy, he's still really sweet.

"It's okay, we'll look for your friends. Together, I promise."

Italy hugged me back. "Ve~! _Grazie_, Ashe!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but I was in a rush when writing this!**


	12. Chapter 11: How to Reassemble the World

_Berlin, Germany, Year ?_

"Okay, the… meeting will now commence!" Saugeais announced, slamming his hand against the wall. Hushed murmurs ran through the room.

"Why does he have to run the meeting… he's not even a nation!" Vienna hissed to Budapest. Copenhagen had overheard what his fellow capital had said, but faked deafness and gulped down half a bottle of beer. Oslo shifted uneasily as he ran his fingers through his white-blond hair.

"Firstly, we have to find the nations!" Saugeais said. "We have to pinpoint where the hell they are in the world, and gather them together!"

"Don't think we don't know that, Saugeais!" Oxford hissed pointedly. "And sit down, please! Who said that you could run such an important meeting like this? You're not even recognised by France, despite being his sibling!"

Saugeais clenched his fists. "Why, you…"

"Now's not the time!" Cambridge interrupted. She stood up and addressed everyone in the room. "Does any one of you have an idea where the nations are? Have you been sensing their presence around Germany, or have been sensing any nation since the time you've gotten out from underground?"

"Our senses have been hindered," Florence said softly. "The world leaders didn't care about us, and we had to make do with dwelling underground. We… we've been searching for them since we non-nations have gathered here in Berlin."

"We've been scouring our homeland before arriving here," Tuscany said, rubbing his chin. "Unfortunately, I could not even sense my brother."

"Same here," Glasgow sighed. "You all are aware that someone has made copies of them with advancements in technology, correct? It's confusing us. For all we know, our siblings might be at the other end of the world."

"Does that mean we have to travel again?" Seborga groaned.

"Bear in mind we came here by stowing away on some ship and plane," Catalan, officially Republic of Catalonia, murmured. "I doubt we can pull it off again. Especially with Sealand and Wy, how the hell did they even get here?"

"Some nerve you've got there, Catalan," Couto Misto muttered. "Going around and corrupting the minds of children, sheesh!"

"Children?" Catalan scoffed. "Are you blind? Look at Saugeais! Though in the same class as Sealand and Wy, he's got the body of a teenager! But unfortunately, I can't say that the inside of him has matured as it was supposed to…"

"Catalan…" Saugeais growled.

"Keep your comments to yourself, will you?" Salerno barked from the other end of the room. "The point here is to find our siblings, not argue amongst ourselves!"

"I agree," Cambridge frowned. "You two, grow up! You can settle this _after _we find the nations."

"Shut up!" Saugeais shot back. "Stay out of this! Take back your comment, Catalan! You're supposed to be dead, in hell where you belong!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, MICRONATION?" Catalan yelled furiously as he stood up.

"I said, you deserve to be in hell where you belong!" Saugeais repeated.

"You dare insult me, micronation?" Catalan shouted angrily.

"You're not even a nation yourself! Your last descendent Aragon has long died and you don't even exist!" Saugeais said.

"If I don't exist, then why am I standing in front of you in flesh and blood?" Catalan demanded.

"You two, cut it out!" Silesia said, before Saugeais could say anything more to insult Catalan. "We have more important things to discuss now!"

Saugeais and Catalan glared at each other before slowly taking their seats. London felt his heart thumping anxiously. He cleared his throat and he smoothed his jacket. "As I was saying, about searching for our siblings…"

"I'm sorry, London," Glasgow interrupted. "But I have to point out again that our siblings may be scattered all over the world. The problem here is that we have no idea where to start searching."

Plymouth nodded wordlessly. Budapest stood up. "Perhaps we can start searching in the particular nation where they mass ship and produce those copies of the actual nations."

"But it's possible that they might be shipped out to other parts of the world," Manchester said.

"We would have to try," Budapest murmured.

"TRY?" Copenhagen stood up. "Sorry, Budapest, but if we end up in Japan for nothing, that's it! There's no turning back! I completely object to going to Japan. It's too risky!"

A dead silence fell into the room. Copenhagen was right. It was too risky to go to Japan. What if yet another 10 years ended up in vain for looking for their siblings?

"I have something to inject," Saugeais said. "I…"

"Can someone else do the talk?" Catalan said. "I'm not leaving this meeting to a micronation like him!"

"Fuck you! Keep your mouth shut!" Saugeais said.

"And what if I don't?" Catalan taunted.

Saugeais, enraged, got to his feet, ready to spring on Catalan any moment. Vienna and Budapest, sensing the arising tension, leapt to their feet and held Saugeais back. Saugeais growled.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down and cut the crap!" Vienna said.

"I'm sorry," Salerno murmured. "I know this sounds unfair, but I think we should expel both Saugeais and Catalan from the meeting. We're going nowhere at this rate!"

"What did you say?" Catalan yelled. Couto Misto and Silesia, who were sitting closest to Catalan, held the other back. "Why should you expel me, when it's that rash micronation's fault?"

"What the hell?" Saugeais exclaimed. "I…"

"YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" a voice yelled from the other end of the room. Silence fell as everyone turned towards the voice.

"Senarica…" Salerno murmured. His sister stood up.

"Can't you two see that the point of the meeting is to find the nations, get this screwed-up world back together and get back to our normal life?" Senarica yelled. "It's not about this who and who isn't a micronation crap! I don't see what you two are so unsatisfied about! Look at them!" she pointed to Florence and Plymouth. "Those British cities may not suppose to exist, but you don't see them complaining! Same goes to Silesia! Those capitals don't fight over their existence either, do they? Not to mention the rest of us, who are disestablished, extinct nations who are past our glory!" Senarica slammed her hand on the table. "So what if we are supposed to be a part of our siblings or supposed to be off the map instead of standing around as independencies? Be happy that you're around and we're right here discussing how we're going to get the nations back together and fix the world!"

There was an awkward silence. Salerno had always known his sister was a fiery one, but he had never expected her to kick some sense into Saugeais and Catalan. The two slowly sat down, and the meeting resumed, this time with Senarica in charge.

"We're starting from the top," she said. "From today, from this very moment onwards, we're focusing on one goal, one aim, and that is to reassemble the world."


	13. Chapter 12: Made in Germany

**A/N: YES! I finally found out how to bind all the heroines/heroes together! And it involves my ever awesome OCs! **

**So, this chapter, starring Katherine, Germany and surprise OC! I won't ruin the surprise here, so read on!**

**Kitty's Muse: Oh, the nation-land thing, yep, they knew that the land existed. To clear up the confusion in the earlier chapters, let's say my original OCs thought that names like 'Canada' and 'France' were the official names of the countries. -_-''**

**Neelh: Vienna and Budapest are the capitals of Austria and Hungary, which make them the younger brothers of those two nations. Saugeais is a French micronation. Glasgow is one of the largest cities in the UK. Cambridge and Oxford represent Cambridgeshire and Oxfordshire, not the universities. Salerno and Senarica used to be independent nations before unification of Italy. I would have to do more research on Couto Misto, but Florence is a city in Italy (the central, I think) and Silesia is… pfftt… Austria's vital regions…**

**Chapter after next I'm going to put the binding incident, then I'll do Lily (DreamerLoverHaterKillerMolder) with America and Russia and Charlotte (Buhread) with Romano. Thanks to my reviewers and readers for your patience! This story is, by far, my most successful one thanks to all of you! :D**

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

"Here you are. Thank you!" I thanked the customer as he took his plastic bag and left the store.

"Good morning, Katherine," a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw my friend Melissa grinning at me. I guessed that she just arrived here for her shift.

"Good morning, Mel," I greeted my friend politely. "Are those new spectacles?"

Mel's eyes shot up. "You noticed?"

Smiling a little shyly, I nodded.

I'm Katherine Mauser. I'm 19 years old and I live in Washington DC, but I'm not really pure American. I'm half-German and half-English, which explains my accent. I work in a convenience store as a clerk. A lot of people say it's boring, but it's not to me as the other workers are good friends with me and I receive good pay.

Melissa adjusted the collar of her shirt and smoothed the creases on her shirt. She turned to me and asked, "So your Unat's coming today, isn't it?"

I nodded.

Melissa smiled as she patted me on the shoulder. "Come on, Katherine! Smile! A Unat's a pretty big deal and not to mention you're in Boss's good books!"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I… I just put in effort in what I do…" I mumbled.

Just a week ago, Boss announced that since I worked pretty hard over the past few months, he decided to reward me with a Unat. Melissa and my other friend Isaac of course, made a big deal out of it and nearly announced it to the whole world. I tried to keep quiet about it, but being the loudmouth, Isaac just _had _to tell half of my cohort at university that I was receiving a Ludwig Beilschimdt Unat. Of course, Melissa came to my rescue and cleared it all up, saying that it was a rumour. But secretly, I was quite excited about the arrival of my Unat.

I stole a glance at my wristwatch and realised that it was almost 3 o'clock. My shift was over

"Sorry, Mel, but I'm leaving the work to you," I said.

"Go home before your Unat arrives," Mel added playfully.

I managed a small grin before I went to the back room. I grabbed my bag and went to the washroom to change out of my work uniform. I wore back my casual clothes before leaving the store. My home was a short bus ride away from the convenience store. I didn't have to wait long for the bus at the bus stop, and the bus ride itself was only 10 minutes. I then walked the rest of the short distance home.

I entered the apartment building where I lived in and took the lift to the seventh floor. When I reached the seventh floor, I noticed a man standing outside my apartment. I guessed that he was the ConTer delivery guy and I brisk-walked towards him. The man was glancing at his watch and when he heard footsteps, he turned towards me.

"Are you Miss Katherine Mauser?" he asked.

I nodded.

"This is the Ludwig Beilschimdt Unat ordered for you. Please sign here," the man held out a clipboard. I signed on the given blank and the man passed me the manual.

"Okay, miss. Do you want me to help you move your Unat into your house?"

"Sure," I replied. I opened the door and told the delivery man to put the Unat in my living room. After shifting the box into the room, the man wished me luck in looking after my Unat and walked off. I shut the door and locked it. I placed my bag on the sofa and sat down. Now, how do I wake up my Unat?

I went to the section which told you how to wake up your Unat. Before I even read the first line, there was an urgent series of knocks on the door. I looked up. Curious, I answered it.

"Yes…?" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, you!" a man with short, brown hair pointed at me. He had one violet eye and one closed eye. He was dressed in a rugged, grey military uniform. His accent was strangely familiar. He snarled. "You the owner of that box?"

"Yes…"

"Give it to me!" the man demanded. Taken aback, I shook my head.

"W-who are you to tell me that? And why are you dressed so strangely?" I said, gesturing to his uniform.

"Hey, I said _give me the box_," the man said, glaring daggers at me.

"And what if I don't?" I said. I sensed a strange aura about this man and my suspicions of him arose. He growled at me and all of a sudden, he lunged forward and shoved me aside. I yelped as I was thrown against the wall. The man went up to the box in my living room.

"Come on, Bru. I'm getting you out of here!" the man said.

"W-what? Have you lost your mind?" a deep voice from inside the box barked. I jumped up in surprise. Wait. I thought my Unat was in Slumber Mode. And furthermore, how did he know this man?

The man tried to pry open the box. He ripped the tape apart.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Keep your mouth shut!" the man shot back at me. I was so scared by his rough, loud voice that I had to keep myself quiet.

"Get yourself useful and give me a knife or a pair of scissors!" the man demanded. I had no idea what this man was doing, but his demanding tone scared me and I rushed to my room and came back with a penknife. The man snatched the penknife from me and he used it to cut open the box. Dumbfounded, I watched as he tore the cardboard box to shreds. The shreds gave way and revealed my supposed Unat inside. Ludwig stumbled forward as the man tore apart the last of the box. He grabbed Ludwig's wrist.

"Come on, Bruder! Let's go!" the man urged.

Upon hearing that word in my native language, I gasped. 'Bruder' meant 'brother', so did that mean this man was tied to Ludwig? But it couldn't be. The only sibling of the Ludwig Unat was the Gilbert Unat. But then again, my Unat wasn't on Slumber Mode. What did all of this mean?

"B-bruder…" Ludwig said.

"Come on! Let's go!" the man said.

"But… this girl…" Ludwig murmured. The man stole a glance at me.

"Um… Thanks for your help. But we have to go now," the man said in an awkward way. He turned to Ludwig. "Hurry! Let's go and find Bruder Preußen!"

"W-wait!" I called out, suddenly able to find my voice again. Ludwig and the man turned to me in surprise. "Y-you two…" I stuttered. "You aren't Unats, right?"

"Unat…?" Ludwig looked baffled, but the other man shook his head.

"Hell, we aren't Unats. And that's pretty much all we can tell you," he said simply.

"I-I know German!" I said rather stupidly. "P-Preußen, Prussia, is an extinct nation, so how is he your brother?"

The man was rather taken aback. But somehow, Ludwig just looked a little surprised. He looked at me with his piercing blue gaze.

"You know about the meteorite that hit Earth over 500 years ago, right?" Ludwig said. The man gaped and tugged at Ludwig's arm.

"Hey, Bruder! Let's not get her involved!" he hissed.

I managed a small nod. "It's the one that was said to be able to destroy Earth, but it didn't happen, right?"

Ludwig nodded. "To preserve the Earth, the world leaders-…"

"Bruder!" the man cut him off. "I just said not to get her involved in this, right?"

"But, she may be able to help us!" Ludwig protested.

"Come on, Bruder," the man said. "How can she, a human, help a nation like you?"

Wait, WHAT?

The man's eyes widened and he realised he had completely forgotten about my presence. He clasped his hand over his mouth.

"…scheiße…" he swore under his breath.

My jaw dropped. "Y-y-y-you're a nation, Ludwig?"

Ludwig nodded. "I'm Germany. Pleased to meet you." He extended a gloved hand and I nervously shook it.

"Katherine Mauser," I murmured. Did I just shake hands with _a nation_? The other man just gaped.

"H-holy… Mein Gott… BRUDER!" he nearly shrieked. "YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO TR-!"

"Bruder!" Ludwig cut him off. "Please keep your voice down."

That was when I realised my door was still open. I hurriedly shut it.

"Um… Wait, hold on. So you're a nation, erm… Ludwig?" I stammered.

"Yes. I'm Germany, but you can just call me Ludwig," Germany replied. He turned to the other man. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Bruder?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what? Me?" The other man pointed to himself. He looked at me. "Erm… Um… I'm Berlin. N-Nice to meet you... Um... You can call me Engel…"

I gaped. "Wait, so you're a _capital_?"

"What's wrong with that?" Berlin demanded. "Being a capital is overall nicer than being a nation because you can get to slack off!"

"Bruder…" Germany said in a warning tone.

"S-so…" I said. "You're Germany and you're Berlin and both of you are brothers?"

"Yes," Germany nodded while Berlin just nodded.

This was when the awkwardness sank in. To sum it up, I intended to get a normal Unat, but ended up receiving a nation, the real Unat, Ludwig, who represents Germany. But his brother, Berlin, somehow chased him and that was how he ended up in my apartment in the first place. Both survived the meteorite that hit Earth over 500 years ago. Now they are living in my place, figuring out how we're going to find their brother Prussia and the other nations.

Wow, did life just get whole lot more meaningful.


	14. Chapter 13: Deus, What Did You Just See?

"Okay, England, get ready! Watch and learn!" Hana said, over-confident. Yuka chuckled as he tied her apron. Keiji yawned.

"You're making it sound like a huge house makeover," he said nonchalantly as he popped a handful of chips in his mouth. Hana glared at him and snatched the packet away.

"Don't ruin your stomach with that junk food!" Hana scolded. "Especially since we're going to whip up a delicious meal!"

"I wonder if that's possible with England on their side," Prussia whispered to France and Spain, who chuckled back.

Yuka, Hana, Keiji and the nations were at Yuka's house. They had decided to spend the Saturday morning cooking lunch. Yuka and Hana had also decided to leap on this opportunity to teach England and his brothers how to cook, despite the other nations' protests. But Yuka and Hana were determined, and decided to start of with ramen.

"So… where do we start?" England asked rather nervously.

"We start with the stock," Yuka grinned. "Fish is easier for me, so I bought lots of fish yesterday."

"Actually, I think you bought too much," Keiji said as he glanced over the pile of 15 fish (yes, he counted) slapped on the table.

"Did I? They were on offer…" Yuka murmured as she picked up a piece of fish.

"I think it's just nice," Hana said. "Now we cut the fish. Actually, it's separating the bones from the flesh. We'll use the bones and everything else but the flesh to cook the stock."

"Okay…" Northern Ireland murmured as he began doing as Hana instructed. As Wales skinned off the flesh, the Bad Touch Trio and Keiji were whispering amongst one another. Chuckling, Keiji leaned forward.

"Hey, Wales," he called softly.

"Yeah?" Wales said, looking up.

"A tip is that you can use your bare hands to separate the flesh from the bones. It's easier," Keiji whispered. The Bad Touch Trio was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, really?" Wales said. He put down his knife and began ripping the fish apart.

"Wales, what are you doing?" Yuka exclaimed as she caught sight of Wales trying to pry the fish apart with his bare hands.

"What? Keiji said that I could use my hands to separate the flesh from the bones," Wales said. At that moment, Keiji and the Bad Touch Trio burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! DID YOU SEE HIS EXPRESSION? HE FELL FOR IT!" Prussia cackled.

"_Mon ami_, his face…!" France laughed.

"He really fell for it!" Spain laughed as he and Keiji exchanged a high-five.

"WILL YOU FOUR STOP IT?" Hana said as she drew out a chopping knife threateningly. The laughter abruptly stopped.

"Hana-san… that's going a little too far…" Yuka murmured.

Hana bent down and picked up a piece of paper. She handed it to Keiji.

"Here. You four do the shopping for Yuka," she said.

"What? Why can't we stay?" Prussia pouted.

"Because you four are being annoying idiots! If you're not going to help with the cooking, at least help Yuka with the groceries!" Hana said.

"But-but-but-but-but-but how about the money?" Keiji babbled.

"You brought your own cash, didn't you?" Hana said. She took out her knife. "NOW MOVE!"

Keiji and the Bad Touch Trio yelped in fear as they stumbled towards the doorway.

Yuka chuckled. She smiled. "Well, at least they could get themselves useful. Right, Canada?"

A silence fell.

"Who?" Everyone except Yuka and Scotland asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Indonesia, are you sure you're okay?" Portugal asked worriedly.

Indonesia nodded. She wheezed slightly. "Yes…"

Portugal felt her heart go out for the other girl. They had been walking for a few days and Indonesia's condition had somewhat worsened, fortunately not to such a significant degree. They were ignored by the passers-by and they had just managed to get some food. But even so, they were still famished and their energy was low.

"I think we should go that way," Portugal said, pointing down a road that wound behind a building. "It's quieter and perhaps we can find something to eat."

Indonesia nodded and followed Portugal. The two girls walked forward. The surroundings were quiet and aside from a stray cat. They were the only ones breathing in the road. Just then, there was a loud, rumbling sound. A white van with a logo on it drove down the road.

"Careful!" Portugal pulled Indonesia away from the road as the van sped down. In the process, a large box fell out from behind the van.

"Oh!" Indonesia gasped. She turned to the van, which was already out of sight. "This box…"

"We shouldn't really care about it," Portugal said nonchalantly. She quickly changed her mind when she saw a name scrawled on the side of the box.

"Interesting… It's that bastard's copy…" she said, walking forward. She tilted the box a little. "I wonder how much it's like the jerk himself…"

"Portugal?" a voice came from the voice, nearly causing Portugal to jump. "Is that you?"

"What's this?" Portugal murmured to herself.

"S-Saudara…" Indonesia began. "I think it's…"

"The real thing," Portugal said. She turned to Indonesia. "Okay, Indonesia, let's go!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" the voice from inside the box said. "Hey, at least have a heart and get me out of this freaking box!"

"Hey, I'm the one outside the box," she pointed out. "I can choose whether or not to get you out."

"Come on… Just get me out of here!" the voice snapped.

"I'm not going to get some smoker like you to be around Indonesia!" Portugal retorted. "She's on the verge of having an asthma attack, you know!"

"Saudara, I said I was fine…" Indonesia said.

"Indonesia's with you?" the voice said. "Hey, you! Get the crazy woman to let me out!"

Indonesia slowly retreated from the box. Truth told, she was really afraid. Portugal gestured to Indonesia for them to go.

"Come on, I'm leaving him here," she said.

"Okay…" Indonesia nodded. She followed Portugal and they walked away from the box. It suddenly became silent. Portugal stopped suddenly in her steps. Indonesia paused as well.

"Saudara…?"

"… Damn me and my heart," Portugal grumbled as she turned around and walked towards the box. Indonesia nervously followed Portugal as the other stopped in front of the box.

"Fine, fine, you win this time, Netherlands. But only because I'm kind!" Portugal said as she began feeling for the end of the tape.

"Typical," Netherlands said from inside the box. "But seriously, thanks."

"Gee, if I don't get you out then who else am I going to drink with?" Portugal said. "Argh, damn. Looks like I have to open it from the other side…"

Portugal turned the box around. At that moment, she paused.

"Saudara?" Indonesia said. "What's wrong?"

"T-this is…" Portugal murmured.

Indonesia walked forward. "S-saudara, what's…It just says 'Highly Dangerous' here and…" she trailed off. "N-no… Don't tell me…"

"Ppffftt… !" Portugal suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Indonesia felt like panicking. Suddenly her asthma didn't seem so important.

"E-eh? Saudara, please calm down!" Indonesia said.

"HOMSGAWD THIS IS RICH!" Portugal laughed, pointing at the box.

"What the…? Indonesia, what's going on?" Netherlands demanded. "Why the hell is she laughing like that?"

"I-I don't know…" Indonesia replied. "She just saw 'Highly Dangerous' on your box and then she started laughing…"

"Damn…" Netherlands swore.

"OH DEUS, NETHERLANDS? HIGHLY DANGEROUS?" Portugal laughed. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"Actually, Saudara, he is actually very scary…" Indonesia said. But Portugal didn't hear her and continued laughing. Of course, that was expected, since Portugal was practically fearless of Netherlands.

"PRICELESS!" Portugal said in between helpless laughter. "WHERE'S MY CAMERA WHEN I NEED IT?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Netherlands shouted.

_This is so scary…_ Indonesia thought. She hadn't seen Portugal laugh this hard since the last time they celebrated April Fools' together, and Portugal shoved Netherlands into a pond. And that was so long ago.

Great, what would one do when you're stuck in one of these awkward and wayward situations?

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Spain asked, as he jerked his head up.<p>

"Hear what?" Keiji asked. The four of them were on the way back to Yuka's home from the supermarket.

The Bad Touch Trio suddenly became alert.

"I sense more than one nation within our reach…" France murmured.

"And I hear strange sounds too…" Prussia said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Keiji said.

"My senses are telling me that it's just behind this building," Spain said. "Even though I have a very funny feeling about this…"

"Let's go check it out!" Prussia said.

The four males walked behind the building. Keiji knew that the road behind the building was right next to a raised pavement that lead out to the main street. There would usually be a few people passing by that area. What if someone found those nations?

When they took the turn and ended up right behind the building, Keiji thought he had never seen more priceless looks on Prussia's, France's and Spain's faces.

"Mein Gott…" Prussia murmured.

"Sûrement pas…" France breathed.

"Debo estar soñando…" Spain said.

"Wait, what?" Keiji said. "Hey, hey! What's going on?"

To Keiji, all he saw was two girls, one dumbfounded while the other laughing like crazy and pointing to a talking cardboard box. To the Bad Touch Trio, however, they saw two fellow nations, one of innocence while the other labelled as a friend, and sensed another nation in that box, although the second girl's laughter told them it was Netherlands.

"Guys! Who are those people?" Keiji questioned. The younger girl turned around. She looked forward.

"O-oh! Mr Spain! And sirs!" she greeted them politely. "E-erm… Saudara is…"

"I know, I know," Spain sighed. He walked forward.

"He knows her?" Keiji said.

France pushed his head. "Have you not been studying, _monsieur_? Spain and Portugal are siblings!"

"_H-hermana_…" Spain said nervously.

"What? Oh, _irmão_!" Portugal said. She tried hard to suppress her giggles. "Would you label Netherlands as 'highly dangerous'? I wouldn't! Pfffttt… Seriously…"

"She's completely disregarding his presence!" Keiji hissed.

"Yeah… That's what she does when she's laughing at something…" France said. "Completely oblivious."

"Um, hermana…" Spain said. "Err… Perhaps you should come with us. Indonesia too, of course…"

"Oh, right!" Portugal said, suddenly snapping out of her laughter. "Sorry, irmão, we should go, right?" she gestured to Netherlands' box. "And let's bring this box of garbage with us!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Netherlands yelled.

"Yes…" Spain stuttered. He "Let's go then. We'll settle this when we get to Yuka's home…"

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

"Coming!" Yuka called. She turned to England and Ireland. "I'll leave the pork to you guys."

Yuka jogged towards the door and opened it.

"Keiji, you're back!" she said. "And… you brought more guests back…"

"Sorry, but we need to talk about these guys here," Keiji gestured to Portugal and Indonesia. And the box.

"Come in," Yuka said. Everyone walked in, with Portugal lugging the box behind her.

"Um… Saudara, aren't you going to open the box?" Indonesia asked.

"Nope!" Portugal replied cheerfully, much to Netherlands' protests.

"Portugal?" England called from the kitchen.

"Let me introduce to you these three," Keiji said. "Indonesia, Portugal, and the one in the box is Netherlands. They seem to know each other. I mean, everyone here does…"

"Portugal!" England said, greeting the other.

"England?" Portugal said in surprise.

"Goodness, Portugal!" England said. "It's certainly been long…"

"Long enough," Portugal agreed. "Speaking of which, I wonder if our alliance is still in force…"

"The Anglo-Portuguese Alliance!" Hana said, coming out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of drinks. "Yes, it's still in force!"

"W-wait…" England said. "That means… almost 1000 years…"

"That's a really long time! I can't believe you stuck with this guy for so long!" France said, jerking his thumb to England, ignoring England's glare.

"Okay, that's not important now!" Yuka interrupted. "Now, we have to accommodate three more nations!"

"For one, Yuka cannot accommodate any more," Hana said. "So Keiji and I will have to accommodate them, but…"

"I-I…. I'm really scared of Mr Netherlands…" Indonesia said in a soft voice.

"I'm not going with him either!" Portugal said.

"I don't know… My sister's really pissed about three Unats staying at my place…" Keiji said.

"I can't take another guy home!" Hana said. 'My mum would think I'm some guy magnet and ground me!"

"Wait, wait, hold on," Yuka said. "So that means Portugal and Indonesia goes with one person, while Netherlands has to go with the other."

"Most preferably," Portugal muttered.

"My apartment's too crammed to take in two people, but I can't bring a guy home," Hana said.

"Nee-san doesn't want any more guys at our place because she says their too noisy," Keiji said. "And anyways, she said she nearly got in trouble with her boyfriend because we're housing too many guys."

"That means…" Yuka murmured.

"If it's going to make it easier on any one you, then I'll just go with Netherlands," Portugal shrugged.

Yuka, Hana and Keiji exchanged looks.

"I'll take Indonesia home then," Hana said. "My mum wouldn't mind at all."

"I guess my house could use a girl," Keiji said.

"Great," Yuka said. "Now we can all celebrate." She sniffed the air.

"Umm… What's that smell?"

Everyone exchanged looks before rushing to the kitchen, where Wales and Scotland were grimacing as Scotland was holding onto a soup ladle with black, bubbling, suspicious-looking liquid on it.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"I-I can't believe it…" the man murmured. "A Unat… no, _Unats_, stole another Unat! I-I can't believe it! That boy must be a master programmer to program the Unats to do such thing!"

The man was in front of his computer. He had taken a bizarre photo earlier and put it up on his blog. The blog post was entitled 'Unats programmed to steal another Unat'.

The photo was of Keiji and the nations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, next chapter we'll move on to the other OCs! *winks* BTW, I'll probably have to randomly insert the Nordics in the next chapter or so, so please bear with me! **


	15. Chapter 14: It Hit the News!

**A/N: Yo, people!**

**This chapter we're moving on to Lily! She's with America and Russia in this one. And yes, to use up my OCs, a surprise OC (or two *snicker*) is in this one. My first surprise OC hints is a stereotypical office worker who snacks on donuts and coffee. ^^ Don't think too hard, the OC is appearing in this chapter!**

**By the way, have you guys heard of Himaruya's new characters? Their pages were added on a new wiki! Yay for Thailand, Vietnam, Hutt River, Ladonia (micronations FTW), India (YES~! Singapore, COME OUT), Cameroon, Macau, Molossia, Cyprus, Luxembourg and Romania! Let's all celebrate! :D Special congratulations to Nikoniko and Kugelmugel, two micronations, for being recognised.**

**But where's Portugal? It's a really important part of European history, you know. I hope Portugal turns out to be female. ^^**

* * *

><p>"People! We've got a little business to take care of here!" Copenhagen said, coming in, carrying several plastic bags.<p>

"What's wrong, Copenhagen? Lost your beer?" Budapest said as he flipped through the newspapers.

"No, no! Just shut up and listen!" Copenhagen said. "There was some TV in the store and… and the news said…" he gulped. "'A Unat stole a Unat'"

"Pfft," Vienna said. "What does that have to do with us?"

"The Unats that stole another Unat…" Copenhagen gulped. "It appears to be the real nations…"

"How can you tell?" Florence asked nervously.

"I don't know… I just had the feeling that… an android wouldn't be programmed just to do that…" Copenhagen murmured.

Vienna looked around. It was just the four capitals, and Florence, in the room. The others had gone out to work (Couto Misto had to be thanked for creating fake identities) or gone out to gather information. This would be an opportunity to take things into their own hands.

"Right," Vienna said. "I'm checking flight cargo schedules."

"Wait? You mean you're leaving?" Copenhagen said. "Without the others' permission?"

"It's not just me," Vienna said. He pointed to Budapest. "He's coming along!"

"I DIDN'T SAY OKAY!" Budapest protested. Vienna grabbed Budapest by the back of the collar and dragged him out of the chair. Budapest yelped as he was towed away.

"We're going to the internet café!" Vienna said as he left.

"M-Mr Vienna!" Florence called. Copenhagen sighed as he sat down.

"That's Vienna for you," he said, popping open a bottle of beer. He leaned forward, looking at what Oslo was reading. "I had no idea that you were into naked girls, Oslo."

"W-WHAT? N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!" Oslo protested, his cheeks growing red. "I'M NOT READING PORN, I SWEAR!"

"Then what's with the cover?" Copenhagen asked, flicking the censored image on the front.

"IT'S NOT PORN!" Oslo said.

Copenhagen gulped down a mouthful of beer. "Admit it, Oslo. You're some bad liar."

"Fine… it's a pornography magazine…"

"Knew it."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Chicago…<em>

(OC P.O.V)

"'Unats stole a Unat'…" I muttered under my breath as I stared at the computer screen.

That was the latest news. A day ago, someone had posted a photo on his blog that depicted the Bad Touch Trio Unats, a human boy and two other female Unats dragging a Unat box. The description said that it could be likely that the boy programmed these Unats to do this, since Unats probably won't react to closed boxes. But now the news that 'Unats stole a Unat' were blasting all over the place.

Oh, my name's Lily, by the way. I'm petite, and absolutely NOT SHORT. I'm just your ordinary everyday girl who lives with a workaholic aunt, so I'm really independent. My aunt's not home most of the time, so I'm left to take care of the housework and the cooking. But among all, I was pretty lonely, which was why I ordered two Unats.

Unats are the biggest thing right now, and even if you can't find one that would be willing to clean up after you, there would always be those that could be your friend. I ordered an Alfred F Jones Unat and an Ivan Braginski Unat. Alfred, I heard, is really fun to be around and he eats a lot of junk food and plays video games, so he'll be my ideal buddy. As for Ivan, though I heard he's really scary, he remains quite popular. I thought I would just order him for the fun of it.

And today, I'm getting my Unats.

I grinned at the thought of having Unats stay with me. I could play video games and pull pranks on others with Alfred, and maybe I can go drinking with Ivan when I'm older. My life would be peppered with fun every day, since they said you can't leave Alfred and Ivan alone together.

As I fantasized my future, the doorbell rang. Knowing that it was the delivery guy, I leapt to my feet and answered the door. The expected guy in the polo shirt and cap and holding a clipboard was standing at the door, grinning.

"Good afternoon, miss. Are you Lily?" the man asked.

I grinned and nodded back.

The man passed me the clipboard and told me to sign the form on it. As I did, he helped me shift two boxes into the living room. I passed him back the clipboard and he gave me two manuals. He then wished me luck and left.

I could hardly contain my excitement. I leapt in front of the first box rather excitedly and began feeling for the tape. That was when the weirdness began.

"AHH!" a loud voice yelped from the box I was trying to open. I jumped up in surprise.

"W-whoa! Where am I? Dude, who turned out all the lights?" a voice with a familiar, American accent asked. "Oh right! I'm in some box and I have to bust my way out of here! Let's do this, man!"

The next thing I knew was that the box I was trying to open was shaking and moving! It rattled madly as if it was going to explode. I was dumbfounded. I thought the Unats were in Slumber Mode! Not knowing what to do, I grabbed the box tightly.

"Aw, man. Is this box lined with steel or something?" I could hear Alfred's voice.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Curious, I went over to answer it.

"Yes…?"

"Miss?" the person at the front door cleared his throat. No, he wasn't the Unat delivery guy. He had short, blond hair, large ice blue eyes and was dressed smartly in a suit of some sort, which consisted of an open, navy jacket, a white dress shirt, a maroon tie and grey slacks. The man looked at me.

"Miss, did you receive those Unats just now?" he asked.

"Yes…" I murmured.

"Then please excuse me, but that Alfred Unat belongs to me. The delivery guy made a mistake," the man said. Before I could say anything, the man barged past me and began opening the box. With a pocket knife.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demanded, rushing forward. But the guy had already sliced the tape and opened up the box.

"Hey, it's you!" Alfred exclaimed as he jumped out of the box. Grinning broadly, he threw his arms around the man. "Whoa, if it ain't my little bro! Hey, that rhymes!"

"Hey, Alfred! Get off me!" the man said, pushing him off.

"Okay, no I was _really _confused.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…" a voice murmured. To my _utmost shock_, the second box BURST open! I screamed as the box got _destroyed_. And standing there innocently, was Ivan Braginski.

"I had to get out myself, since no one was helping me, da," Ivan said, smiling creepily.

"W-w-wow, heheh," Alfred laughed uneasily as I noticed he was hugging the blond man tighter.

"E-eh? What's going on?" I stuttered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let the hero tell you what's going on!" Alfred exclaimed. "We're nations!"

"W-w-w-what?..."

Whoa, what just happened?

"And I'm America!" Alfred continued. "And this is…"

"I'm Russia," Ivan said. He suddenly got really close to me. "Be one with me, da?"

"Um… I'll consider…" I babbled back.

"I'm Washington D.C.," the man with the blond hair said. "Also known as Thomas Jones."

America pouted. "But that name is totally lame, Henry!"

"H-Henry?" I echoed.

"That's my name for him! Henry! It's much cooler than Thomas!" Alfred said.

"O-okay…" I stuttered. "But wait, how are all of you nations? Um, capitals in your case… Thomas?"

"Oh that!" Alfred said. "It all started 500 years ago when some really weird meteorite hit Earth and didn't destroy it and…"

"Wait. I know about the meteorite and all that," I interrupted. "But how did you survive it?"

"Boxes!" America replied cheerfully.

"Hiding underground," Thomas sighed.

"Okay…"

"And dude, we really need a place to stay!" America said. "So, um…"

"Lily," I said.

"Okay, Lily! We'll be staying with you from now on! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred laughed.

"You'll look after us, right?" Russia said, grinning creepily again.

"Erm… yeah…" I managed to stutter back.

"Excuse me, Lily, what's this?" Thomas asked, gesturing to my computer screen.

"Huh? Oh! I was surfing the Internet earlier!" I quickly explained.

"No, I'm talking about the photo!" Thomas said. "This photo of the nations here, where was it taken?"

"They're nations too?" I gaped.

Thomas nodded. "That's what Unats are modelled after. Nations. Now tell me, where is this photo taken?"

"J-Japan," I answered.

"This boy… I think he knows the nations true identities!" Thomas said. He turned to America, Russia and me. "Okay, my idea is that we should travel to Japan and find this boy."

"What? But Japan's so big!" America protested.

"No, not now. When this hits TV news and when more information is revealed, _then _we'll go look for him," Thomas said.

I could only gape. I couldn't believe it. A capital who's telling us what to do. Two nations are in my house when I was supposed to receive regular Unats. Now we're on a mission to find a boy who hit the online news.

Looks like life just took a sharp turn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the really lame chapter, but it's hard to write Russia and I'm not really good at transitions. ^^'' Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 15,Side Story: Keiji Does a Meme

Keiji walked over to his computer and turned it on. While waiting for it to boot up, he popped open a can of beer. In the background, he heard some noises.

"DON'T YOU DARE GROPE MY SISTER!"

"MON AMI, I WOULDN'T!"

"Yeah, seriously... Who would grope her?"

"I agree…"

"Alright! There's beer coming up! 20 bottles and finish them up!"

"No problem!"

Yep, the nations were going to drink like crazy.

_I'm so glad nee-san isn't home…_ Keiji thought, relieved his sister was out to dinner with her boyfriend.

Keiji was bored. Really bored. He had left the nations to drink amongst themselves. He decided to just surf the internet for a while and maybe get drunk.

"Hmm…" he muttered as he gulped down a mouthful of beer. Suddenly, he felt the urge to do a meme. Ah well, wouldn't hurt. He typed in 'meme template' into the search bar and clicked on the first reliable result.

"Oh…" he murmured. Okay, this was a short meme he would do for the heck of it.

The first line was: _Name any 5 people and list them from one to five in any order._

Keiji grabbed a paper and a pen and thought for a while. Okay, which five people would he do for the meme? His band mates? His family? He twisted in his seat.

Doing the nations for the meme would be fun.

He scribbled down their names on the paper.

Then he glanced back at the screen. Time for the first question.

_1. Pick a song to describe 1 and 5._

"Umm…" Keiji murmured. He glanced back. Prussia and Portugal were drinking faster than everyone else.

'_Magnet' _[1]_… Because it's crack_, he thought.

_2. What would be 2's reaction if 3 cosplayed?_

* * *

><p>(What-if situation 1)<p>

"Hello, France!" Spain laughed. "What are you…"

France was standing in the middle of the room. In a Mikuo outfit. [2]

…

"I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Um… Never mind…" Spain murmured as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Pfft…" Keiji snickered. That would be epic!" Now moving on to the next question.<p>

_3. What would be the title you would assign 2/4/1?_

"Hmm…" Keiji thought for a while. Spain, Netherlands and Prussia. Well, Spain was the cheery, oblivious sort who had clueless grins. Netherlands seemed more a cool, silent type sort of person. And Prussia was an arrogant loudmouth.

_The Failed Union_, Keiji thought.

_4. Name a show or a story that would describe 5 and 2._

"Umm…" Keiji turned back to the internet and searched for old movies and old songs.

_Story of Evil_,[3] he thought proudly.

_5. What would be 4's reaction if 1 became high?_

(What-if situation 2)

"ALRIGHT, BITCHES! HAVE A TASTE OF MY AWESOMENESS!" Prussia whooped as he hopped onto a table, stark naked and a bottle of beer in hand.

Spain and France cheered Prussia on as the other guzzled down a shocking amount of beer at one go.

At that moment, Netherlands opened the door. "Would you keep…"

…

"…The fuck?" Netherlands muttered as he turned and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Keiji face-palmed himself. Too predictable.<p>

_6. Name a movie 1 and 3 would watch together._

_An erotic one,_ Keiji thought. _The ones that can't be screened in the cinema._

_7. How would it be like if 3 had a sleepover at 5's house?_

* * *

><p>(What-if situation 3)<p>

"_Mon cher~_! How have you been doing?" France asked as he entered Portugal's house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Portugal yelled as France leapt towards her, enveloping her in a too-close hug. Portugal pushed him away.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she yelled angrily.

"But _mon cher_~! I'm here for a sleepover~!" France protested. Portugal glared at him.

"Well, then I'll kill you before the sleepover even starts…"

"That… can be made into a horror movie," Keiji sighed.

* * *

><p><em>8. Would 2 and 3 make a good couple?<em>

Keiji spat out all his beer all over the computer screen.

_No freaking way! _He thought as he used several pieces of tissue to wipe up his screen.

_9. Would 1 look cute in cat ears and a maid dress?_

_Crossdressing…? _Keiji thought. He looked over at Prussia, who was laughing as Spain told him a joke. Well, with those silver hair and crimson eyes… and not to mention that rough-sounding laughter and smirks…

_One wild cat he would make_, Keiji thought, picturing Prussia mewing away in a black and white maid's outfit, with a pair of tan cat ears on his head. _But if maybe you make him a girl…_

The image was replaced by a picture of Prussia, this time with a feminine look, waist-length platinum hair and a slender body, making soft mewing sounds. The image of such a girl, still with a slightly challenging look but with an amazing body, not to mention the addition of her rack… and that smirk…

_Damn right she'll be hot, _Keiji thought. _You know, why can't they be girls?_

Okay, last question.

_10. Would 4 and 5 make a good couple?_

_Would they…? _Keiji turned and saw Netherlands groaning as he laid his head on his arms. Portugal was nudging him.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already!" Portugal said.

"…Hell about that…" Netherlands muttered.

"Come on, take a fifth!" Portugal frowned.

_But what if you bring their relationship up two more levels…? _Keiji wondered.

Next thing he knew, he was guzzling down all the beer he could find.

"WHY CAN'T I FREAKING UNTHINK MY THOUGHTS?" he scolded himself as he gulped down another can.

"You okay?" Portugal asked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Keiji said as he tried to get himself drunk.

Moral of the story: Read meme's contents first before filling it in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry~ I just wanted to do a fun chapter for a change. Try doing this meme with a different order and different what-if situations, or do this with the UK brothers and Indonesia! But, be warned… XD**

**[1] Magnet by the Vocaloids. Yeah, lots of Vocaloid references here. Magnet is originally sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. It's basically about forbidden love, or love that cannot be accepted by society. (e.g. homosexual love, large age difference, incestuous)**

**[2] Mikuo is Hatsune Miku's genderbend. He wears the same clothes as her, but with trousers or bermudas instead of a skirt.**

**[3] Story of Evil is wonderful. I thought up of two versions with my OCs: the first involving Hungary as the princess, and Budapest as the servant. The 'green maiden' is Florence, the 'blue prince' is Austria, 'red warrior' is Prussia and the 'daughter of white' becomes the 'son of white' with Romano. The second version, which is referenced here, is Spain as the prince and Portugal as the maid. Watch the reverse Servant of Evil, then maybe you'll get it. (And no, Portugal and Spain look nothing alike, and Portugal has long hair, but she can always cut it off.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Onion Bundle

**A/N: We're finally doing Charlotte and Romano this chapter! :D Next chapter we're going to have Ola Hendry and Poland! Okay, let's do this! **

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

"And…I'm done!" I let out a loud sigh of relief as I dropped my pen and leaned back in my chair. Staring back at me was my completed four-panel comic strip for my manga.

Charlotte, that's me. I'm 23 years old and I live in an apartment complex in the middle of a bustling city in Japan. I'm a cartoonist and the creator of the four-panel, slice-of-life manga _Beat City_. It's been doing well, much to my delight.

I stood up and glanced at the wall clock. It was 12 noon. I'd better get going to the supermarket to get some food to make lunch with. I grabbed my bag and headed out.

The supermarket was just a stone's throw away from the apartment complex I lived in. As I walked, I wondered what I should have for lunch. Should I have ramen? No, I just had that two days ago? How about curry? No, that took too much work. After contemplating for a while more, I just decided on a simple lunch with meat and vegetables.

I entered the supermarket and I had no idea what was in store for me when I got out after purchasing my groceries.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"And it's time to put my big plan into action, daze!" Korea chuckled.

"How is this a 'big plan', aru? We're stealing and it's bad for our morals!" China scolded.

"I agree… What if we get caught?" Malaysia murmured. "I heard Unats who commit crimes would have their owners answer to the law by paying a fine or something…"

"Problem is that we got owner," Singapore sighed. "Oi, Korea, stop it lah! Later get caught by police then how?"

"Just leave it to me, daze!" Korea winked. Before he could leap forward into the large crowd, China, Malaysia and Singapore pulled him back.

"No means no, aru!" China said. "There is no chance of this being a successful plan, aru!"

"Yes, so stop acting reckless, Korea!" Malaysia said.

Korea pouted. "Then how are we going to get money to survive aru?"

"We can't beg, because a), we not stupid and pathetic, b)," Singapore gestured to their outfits. "Wear this sort of clothes where will people take pity one?"

"Sure, but what else can we do without breaking morals?" Malaysia enquired, for once not twitching at Singapore's poor command of language.

"Um… Let's see…" China pondered for a while. Just then, a loud voice interrupted their thoughts.

"I SAID LOWER!" a male voice yelled.

"But sir," a stall owner protested. "This is the cheapest price we can give-…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? LOWER!"

"But-…"

"GIVE ME A CHEAPER PRICE!"

"What the hell…?" Singapore peeked from the wall. He twitched when he saw two familiar figures, one of which he sort of despised.

"Laos," he muttered.

"What?" Malaysia said. He looked ahead and he spotted Laos and Cambodia.

"What the hell does that guy think he's doing?" Malaysia hissed. "He's going to get caught!"

"I don't care about that lah!" Singapore said, narrowing his eyes. "That guy…"

"Okay, okay! Help yourself to these for free!" the stall owner babbled, giving in.

"Wash them for me, please."

"What?"

"Wash them. I'm poor."

Singapore and Malaysia face-palmed themselves.

"Um… Okay, here you are…"

"Yeah, thanks."

Laos and Cambodia walked off. Singapore then rushed forward, much to Malaysia's protests, and hauled Laos and Cambodia in the alley they were in.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES?" Laos lashed out. "Singapore! I should have known it was you!"

"What the hell were you doing just now?" Malaysia demanded. "And wha-…"

"Hungry. Free food. Period," Laos replied as he chewed on the stalk of a…

"That is _not _how you eat Welsh onions, aru!" China scolded.

"So? I'm hungry," Laos said nonchalantly. He held out a whole bunch of Welsh onions. "Want some?"

"Um… No thanks," Korea blinked at the number of Welsh onions Laos had haggled for.

Cambodia laughed nervously. "Um… So it's great seeing you guys again, huh?"

"I'm not so happy to see a certain Southeast Asian," Laos said pointedly.

"We still haven't settled the score yet, Laos," Singapore said.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Laos said.

"Please, not now," Malaysia said. "We have to focus on how we're going to find the other nations and... well, you know…"

"Important things first, aru!" China said in a commanding tone. "Let's go find some place to stay! I'm not going to sleep on the streets again!"

* * *

><p><em>Back…<em>

(OC P.O.V)

"Great! Now I'm starving!" I said, looking into my plastic bags, which were full of vegetables, meat and other junk food.

As I headed back to my apartment cheerfully, I failed to notice a hand snaking towards my bag. It was quiet and there weren't many people on the street. That was when I felt something nudge me. I turned around. Just in time to see someone, who was just several breaths away from me a moment ago, run off.

Shocked, I checked my bag. My wallet was gone! I broke into a run and chased the pickpocket.

'Hey, you!" I yelled, running after the person. Although the back of the pickpocket was facing me, I could tell it was a male with dark brown hair and dressed in a really weird outfit. He was running quite fast and I was struggling to catch up.

Suddenly, the male stumbled and tripped over his own feet. He yelped and let out a string of curses as he fell rather clumsily to the ground. I ran up and snatched my wallet from his hand.

"Serves you right," I muttered.

"N-no, wait…" the male stuttered. He looked up, staring right at me with gold eyes. He coughed. "Don't go! At least be kind and give me some money, dammit! I haven't eaten for days!"

That pattern of speaking sounded a bit familiar. That was when it struck me. This was a Lovino Vargas Unat! But what was he doing on the streets without his owner?

"Hey," I said softly. 'How come you're all by yourself? Where's your owner?"

"What owner?" Lovino spat, sitting up. "I don't belong to anybody, you jerk!"

"Don't be so stubborn!" I said. "Turn around!"

"Why should I?" Lovino said.

"You need to go back to your owner! Let me reprogram you!" I said.

"Reprogram me? Are you stupid?" Lovino exclaimed. "I'm not a robot! I am a nation! I'm South Italy, Romano! Which part of me says I'm some damn android, huh?"

For a moment, I was stunned. I was too shocked for words. A nation? Lovino was actually a _nation_? Countless thoughts ran about in my head.

"Y-you can't be a nation…" I stuttered.

"I _am_ a nation, you bastard!" Lovino insisted. "And I need some damn place to stay and I need to look for my stupid _fratello_!"

"W-wait…" I said. "What do you mean that you're a nation? It can't be!"

"Oh hell it can be!" Lovino snapped back. "I'm just some nation that survived some damn meteorite 500 years ago, dammit."

I was confused for a while. I shook my head.

"Look, why not you come home with me?" I suggested. "You can stay with me."

Lovino looked hesitant, but he followed me anyway. We went back to my apartment complex and I took the lift up. As we were taking the lift up, Romano suddenly perked up.

"There's some more nations in this place," he muttered.

"Really?" I gasped. The lift arrived at my floor. "Where?"

"It seems like they're downstairs," Lovino replied. He walked out of the lift and took the stairs down. I followed him, clutching onto my plastic bags tightly.

We continued pattering down the stairs until Lovino stopped at the 17th floor. He looked around and turned left. I jogged after him.

"It's seems like they're here," Lovino said, stopping in front of a door. He reached forward and rang the doorbell. Several times.

It wasn't long before a girl answered the door. She smiled. "Yes?"

"Um…Hi," I said rather awkwardly. "I…"

"Lovi?" a man with light brown hair and emerald green eyes looked up. He suddenly burst into a huge grin and ran forward. "LOVI!"

"AAAHH! GET OFF ME YOU TOMATO-BASTARD!" Lovino yelled as the man hugged him.

"Hey, look, Romano's here!" another man, who looked a little older and had wavy blonde hair walked forward and…

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! GET THE FRENCH BASTARD AWAY FROM ME!" Lovino shrieked as the blonde man tackled him with… too much affection.

"Huh? You know him, Spain?" the girl who answered the door asked.

"Yes! He's Romano-kun!" the brown-haired man laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lovino lashed out.

"Lovino… Is he your friend of some sort?" I asked nervously.

"He is not related to me in any way!" Lovino yelled as Spain and the blonde man hugged him even tighter.

The girl who answered the door chuckled. She turned to me. "Hello, I'm Yuka."

"I'm Charlotte," I introduced myself, shaking Yuka's hand. "Erm… Do you happen to have nations at your place too?"

"Spain and France aren't staying with me," Yuka said. "It's Canada."

"Oh," I murmured. Yuka smiled at me and invited me in.

"Sorry if it's a bit chaotic here…" Yuka said. "But my friends and some other nations are here to discuss a few things…"

I sat down as Yuka went to get me a drink. Spain and France had already gotten Romano to sit down. A nation with wavy blonde hair who was clutching onto a white bear gave me a friendly smile. I grinned back. Suddenly, someone nudged me. I turned and came face to face with a man with silver hair and crimson eyes. He smirked.

"So you're the one who picked up the Italian, huh?" he said. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you! I'm the awesome Prussia!" the man said. "You?"

"Charlotte…" I managed a soft reply.

Just then, a girl with long black hair and tanned skin placed a glass of water on the coffee table. I smiled and thanked her. She returned the grin and returned to the kitchen, where most of the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a girl with her hair tied into a ponytail stumbled out of the kitchen. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Hana and I'm Yuka's friend. It's nice to meet you, Charlotte! We'll like you to have lunch at Yuka's place!" the girl said. "In the meantime, let me introduce to you the nations here. Those three over there who's harassing Romano is Spain, France and Prussia. The quiet one over there is Canada. Those in the kitchen are Keiji, another one of our friends, England, Ireland, Wales and Indonesia. They're helping out with lunch."

"I see…" I said. Just then, the door opened. Three people came in. One was a girl with long brown hair accessorised with two yellow hair ribbons and a prominent horizontal scar above her right eye. The second person was a tall man with ashen-blonde hair and deep, green eyes. He also had a scar above his eye, but the scar was above his left eye and was less prominent and vertical. Finally, the third was a redheaded man with a stud earring on his ear.

"Welcome back!" Hana greeted the three. "So did you guys find anymore nations or get any leads?"

"Of course not!" the girl sighed. "Because those two either abandon the task while they go flirt with some girl or take a smoke!"

"I see…" Hana murmured, giving the two males a look. "Ah, meet Charlotte. She found Romano. Charlotte, this is Portugal, Netherlands and Scotland."

"It's nice to meet you," I said nervously, standing up. Before any of them could say anything, Yuka came into the kitchen, grinning.

"Okay, everyone! Lunch is ready! We can go and discuss important matters while we're eating!"

Everything seemed like a dream. First, the existence of Unats. Second, the fact the Unats were modelled after the real nations. Now, I'm dragged into an important mission: to bring the world back in its former state. In short, to reassemble the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh… sorry about the lame chapter. I'll be overseas **_**again**_**, but I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Urgh… This chapter's a mess… I'm really sorry… Anyways, please bear with me! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for your patience and tolerance! **


	18. Chapter 17: Like, What?

**A/N: Goodness, everyone, I am **_**extremely**_** sorry for the late update! As I mentioned somewhere else that I'm currently in Japan! In Hetalian terms, I may be at Japan's fingers… XD Here you are, Ola and Poland! Oh, sorry if your personality ends up a bit off. My sincere apologies. Um…I'm not taking any more requests until further notice… the Asians are still stranded, the Nordics I need to write, Canberra to research and of course, what happened when Vienna and Budapest landed in Japan. -_-'' Oh, and not to mention I have to rope in our worldwide human OCs into Japan! (Do you guys still remember that picture of Keiji and the nations…?)**

**Please bear with me guys. Thanks to my reviewers and readers for their support!**

* * *

><p>(OC P.O.V)<p>

"Wake up!" a familiar crow of a voice yelled as I was lobbed by something soft.

I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head. "Argh… Beatrice… Let me sleep a while more…"

I heard a sarcastic laugh. "Haha, Ola, I'll let you sleep a while more… LIKE REAL! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I squealed as my roommate used her pillow to hit me again. I relented as I sat up and Beatrice had given up bashing me with her pillow. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn.

Ah, my name's Ola Hendry, 14 years old of this year. I'm a student and I live in Hong Kong. For the sake of my education, I'm staying in a small apartment with my childhood friend and roommate, Beatrice. We're both studying in the same school and our families knew each other for ages. Even though Beatrice and I have always been friends, we have our ups and downs. Beatrice is always the more neat-freak, serious sort who's always punctual, as opposed to my laid-back, sensitive and hasty nature. But at the end of the day we're always buddies.

Beatrice left my room to let me change. I wore off my pyjamas and pulled on my school uniform. I stood in front of my full-body mirror and adjusted my tie. I began thinking about my highly-anticipated gift.

Yes, a gift. My parents were glad that I had improved in my year-end examinations, and they, as promised, ordered a Unat for me. Those things are really cool and I had been pestering them for one to keep me company. But now seeing my improvement and hard work, they were more than willing to order a Feliks Unat for me. Don't give me that look! Feliks is just as awesome and cool as Gilbert and Alfred! Okay, he's a bit of a girl but STILL!

"OLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU BUSY PUTTING ON MAKE-UP OR SOMETHING? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Beatrice yelled.

"Coming!" I hollered back. I turned and grabbed my bag. I opened the door.

"Come on then. Let's go," I said as Beatrice and I left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Robert, how would we know we're heading the right direction?" Budapest asked worriedly. "I don't sense a nation anywhere!"<p>

"Shut up," Vienna muttered. "We just have to walk around with our senses turned on. If they aren't in this place, we'll move on to the next town."

"But we haven't got any money," Budapest protested.

"Pfft, is that what you're worried about, Marcell?" Vienna scoffed. "We've got hands and brains. Did 'con' and 'pickpocket' strike your mind?"

"But that's just wrong, right?" Budapest let out a nervous laugh.

"We haven't got a choice!" Vienna said.

Vienna and Budapest had arrived in some town in Japan just a few hours ago and practically spent their time walking around trying to look for the nations. They just managed to slip away from the airport but now they were struck with the dilemma of being penniless and having no valid identity. At most, they could conceal their true identities by referring to themselves and the others by their human names.

Budapest let out a soft sigh as he dragged his shoe across the ground. He looked up and spotted a television behind a window. An advertisement was being screened and Budapest stared at the screen as images of those copies popped up on the screen.

"… Testver…" Budapest murmured as an image of Hungary's copy appeared on the screen. Vienna caught him looking at the screen and dragged him away.

"Aw, come on, Marcell! Not now! I know you're worried for her, but now's not the time for emphasis!" Vienna muttered.

"Ah, sorry, Vienna. I forgot you aren't exactly close to Roderich…" Budapest murmured, looking away.

Vienna gritted his teeth. Sure, his relationship with his brother was quite bumpy. Yes, he had tried to start a rebellion against Austria and Hungary with Budapest. Yep, he always felt the urge to glue his brother's butt to the piano seat. But even so, Vienna still felt that he was partially responsible for searching for his own brother.

"Mmph, Budapest, maybe we should just walk around a little more and try to look for the nations. If they aren't here let's just move on to the next town our something," he said.

"Okay…" Budapest murmured, not mentioning the fact they had no money.

"You know… I sure hope the others aren't angry that we came out here by ourselves," Vienna smirked. "I can see Catalan in a fit."

Budapest managed a smile. "Hey, Vienna, wouldn't it be great if we found Berlin?"

Vienna softened at the thought of his friend. "Yeah, it'll be great if we found our Bru."

"Hey…" Budapest murmured. "Do you sense something strange?"

"What do you…" Vienna trailed off as he sensed something familiar.

"It's a nation… I think," he murmured. "That way, Budapest."

Budapest nodded.

_[RPG mode]_

_You walk towards the trees just ahead. You sense a nation within reach. As you come closer, you find the feeling getting more and more familiar. You're finally in the bushes and you see a person. It's a male, of around perhaps 19 to 20 years of age. He has short, light brown hair that's a bit wavy. He's shockingly stylish. He's wearing a deep purple blazer with a dress shirt, a black tie, grey trousers, white gloves and quite a lot of accessories (belt, wristbands and crossed bobby pins, to give you an idea.). _

_Actions:_

_Attack_

_Bag_

_Es—_

_Male (nation?): Hey! Why are you looking at me like that! Hey, hey, hey, you're giving off some really strange aura there! You a nation? Micronation? State? Capital?_

_Ally 1: Um… We're capitals…_

_Male (nation?): Ah, really. OH WAIT, WHAT THE F***! SCREW OFF!_

_Male hits you with a sword. Wait, A SWORD?_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vienna yelled.

"Keep your ugly clothes out of my sight!" the male said, glaring at them.

"What, who are you?" Budapest asked.

"Who do you think?" the male snorted.

"Um… are you a microstate?" Budapest asked.

"No!"

"A retired nation?" Vienna asked.

"No!"

"A state?"

"Absolutely not!"

"A nation?"

"No!"

"A capital then?"

"Which one?"

"I guess you must be… Rome?"

"HELL NO!"

"Bucharest?"

"NO!"

"New York?"

"New York isn't even a capital, Vienna…"

"Moscow?"

"Wish I was."

"Lisbon?"

"No where close."

"Madrid?"

"No… But I'll give you a hint: My brother sort of likes and yet dislikes Spain."

"Oh! Then you're Amsterdam!"

"NO!"

"Um… Argentina?"

"He just said he was a capital, Vienna…"

"Please…"

"Brussels!"

"Ottawa?"

"Bratislava?"

"Canberra?"

"Prague!"

"Warsaw!"

"Tallinn!"

The brown-haired male sighed. "I don't even know all of those capitals. Well then, let me introduce myself!" He grinned and winked. "I am none other than the capital of fashion and romance, Paris!"

* * *

><p><em>Back…<em>

(OC P.O.V)

I sighed as I kicked off my shoes. I just came back home, all dog tired. Beatrice was staying back for remedial lessons, so I was alone. I dumped my bag to one side and went to my bedroom. I gathered a handful of clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I decided to make myself a quick lunch. While boiling some water to make tea with, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I called.

I went up to the door and opened it. A young man wearing a cap and a polo shirt grinned at me.

"Hello, good afternoon. Are you Miss Ola Hendry?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to contain my excitement. MY UNAT WAS FINALLY HERE!

"Okay then, please sign here," the man passed me a clipboard. As I signed my name, the man shifted the box into the room. I kept stealing glances at it. I was so excited!

Finally, the man wished me luck as he left. Once I shut the door, I leapt on my box and began ripping off the tape. All I was thinking was: _He's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's he-…_

"Like, what's going on out there?" a voice suddenly cut off my thoughts. I nearly fell back in surprise. I stumbled backwards and suddenly, the sides of the box began shaking and the box simply fell apart. Standing in the middle was a young man with chin-length blond hair and dressed in a green military outfit. He must be Feliks.

"Like, how did I get here?" Feliks said in disbelief as he looked around. His gaze fell on me. "And, like, who're you? Do you know where Liet and the other's are?"

"What?" I blinked. "Who's Liet?"

"You mean you've totally never heard of him?" Feliks said, his eyes wide. "He's, like, the best friend I ever had! I can't believe you never heard of him."

"N-no, really, who's Liet?" I said, confused. "And by 'others', who do you mean?"

"Liet is Lithuania, of course!" Feliks replied. "And by 'others', I mean, like, maybe Hungary and all of other Liet's friends…"

"Huh?" I got even more baffled. "Aren't Lithuania and Hungary nations?"

'Yeah, totally!" Feliks replied, grinning. "And I'm Poland!"

"HUH?" I nearly doubled over in surprise. "W-w-w-w-wait… _You're _a _nation?_"

"Yeah, totally," Feliks said, twirling his fingers through his hair. "You know, like, 500 years ago, some meteorite totally hit the Earth, but, like, didn't totally destroy it. And, like, we're sealed in boxes and then we only got woken up, like, now."

I blinked. Although I had heard that story many times, that story that caused the history of the world before that time to be lost, it got even more confusing and unbelievable when Feliks told it. I mean, _nations_? Feliks is a _NATION_?

"M-my God," I murmured under my breath, trying to take it all in.

"Yeeeeaaah," Feliks said. "So, like, who are you? I'm Poland, but you can, like, call me Feliks."

"I-I'm Ola," I managed to babble back.

"Oh, then, like, nice to meet you Ola!" Feliks said. "We'll be, like, friends from now on, right?"

"Yeah…" I said. Okay, so now I have a nation stuck in my house, who's going to live with me. And, like, how am I going to explain all of this to Beatrice?

My, oh my. This is like, totally getting exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm SO SORRY if I didn't capture Ola's and Poland's personality correctly. Poland is difficult to do and I have not received Aloxela's reply, because I have no internet connection at the time of typing this. I'm **_**so **_**sorry. *bows, then does sleeping kowtow* **


	19. Chapter 18: How to Make it to the News

_Somewhere in Japan…_

"No way, the pipe burst again!" a brown-haired male with emerald eyes said, stepping away from the puddle that was forming in the already run-down bathroom.

Another man, taller, blonde and pale, sighed. "LISBON!" he yelled.

"What~! Not again…" a third man whined. His hair was short and spiky, and was of a ridiculously light shade of brown, tinting it close to orange. He gingerly stepped into the bathroom.

"Yuck… It burst third time this week…" Lisbon murmured, poking the pipe.

"That's because you probably didn't fix it properly the last time," the blonde man said pointedly, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Amsterdam, stop smoking grass already!" the first man said, waving away the smoke. "Geez, first marijuana. Now the smoke! Stop hanging out with your brother already!"

"You said something, Brussels?" Amsterdam said.

"Never mind…" Brussels sighed. Meanwhile, Lisbon was already fixing the pipe with some wrench he found.

"Okay… I think I… GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Lisbon screamed like a girl and clung on tightly onto Brussels, much to the other's embarrassment.

"Oh Deus!" Lisbon burst into noisy sobs. "Not again!"

"You flood this house and you find another one for us to stay in!" Amsterdam scolded Lisbon.

"Flood? Where?" A girl with long black hair rushed into the bedroom, with a tanned male following her.

"Come on, Madrid~ Just once…" The male said. The girl shoved the other away.

"QUIT IT, BARCELONA! YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH FRANCE!"

"Eww… Barcelona's here…" Lisbon said. Brussels waved at them.

"Hey, we've got a problem here… at least help out…" Brussels said. "You in particular, Amsterdam…"

"Heck no," Amsterdam replied, tossing his burnt out cigarette on the ground.

"This house is going to burn to the ground!" Lisbon wailed. Brussels punched him in the face.

"Stop being a crybaby!" he said. "Where's London…?"

"Did someone call me?" a man with short blonde hair held back by bobby pins entered the room. He was dressed trendily in a chequered scarf over a brown jacket and matching trousers.

"Help out with the pipe," Amsterdam jerked his thumb towards the bathroom.

London sighed as he took off his scarf and jacket. "Not again…" he groaned as he rolled up his trousers. He then stepped into the bathroom and picked up the wrench. Just then, there was a loud crash.

"MANCHESTER!" London yelled angrily. "That's our last window!"

"Stop showing off your soccer skills!" Lisbon shouted, rushing out.

"LISBON, GET BACK HERE!" Brussels and Amsterdam reached out and hauled Lisbon back into the room.

"Hey, anyone wants a tomato?" Madrid asked all of a sudden.

"Give me your tomatoes, hermana~…" Barcelona said. Madrid screamed and she and Barcelona took their fight outside.

"This is bad!" London exclaimed from the bathroom. "The pipe…!"

"We're going to drown," Brussels sighed. "Can I have your weed now, Amsterdam? Oh, and hand over your cigarettes too…"

"What, we're not going to die!" a familiar voice said. A girl with sun-bleached hair appeared in the room, in summer gear.

"Canberra, we are really going to die if London doesn't fix the pipe…" Lisbon said.

"Huh, what, really? Then what's Mr Norway going to say?"

"Don't remind us," Brussels said, as Lisbon clung onto Amsterdam and somewhat managed to get his entire body on the entire left side of Amsterdam's body.

"Stop it, Lisbon!" Amsterdam shouted.

"Norway's going to murder us!" Lisbon wailed.

"Not unless he has something to kill us with," Rome said as he walked into the room with Moscow and Ottawa. "Hmm, does Tokyo happen to be around here?"

"Quit womanising," Brussels said. "But speaking of which, where _is _Tokyo…?"

"Here," the ceiling lamp swung open and a girl waved, causing Lisbon to scream.

"DEUS, SAVE ME! IT'S A GHOST!" Lisbon shrieked.

"LISBON, YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Amsterdam yelled.

"Give him weed…" Brussels suggested.

"Ah, there you are Tokyo! I was thinking maybe we could think up of how to find the nations!" Rome said.

"Huh? Sure!" Tokyo leapt from the lamp and landed safely on the ground. She gestured to the lamp.

"Shut the lamp yourselves," she said as she followed Rome, Moscow and Ottawa out of the room. Amsterdam sighed.

"Okay, Lisbon. Get yourself useful and shut the lamp," Amsterdam instructed, wriggling as the other capital balanced himself on Amsterdam's arms. Lisbon stretched out and shut the lamp.

"We're back…" a voice said from outside.

"OH MY GOD IT'S NORWAY! SAVE ME!" Lisbon screamed and Amsterdam yelped as Lisbon stepped on his face.

"LISBON, STOP IT!" Amsterdam yelled.

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Denmark said as he peeked into the bedroom.

"Sure, what is it?" Brussels asked as he lifted Lisbon off Amsterdam. London emerged from the bathroom, grinning as he dangerously swung his wrench around.

"Um… There's this photo being circulated around that sort of… involves us…" Denmark began nervously. "There's this… guy who somehow has the real nations… at least, I think they're real."

"Is that a prompt to get us to find the nations _now_?" London raised an unusually thick eyebrow, and Brussels and Amsterdam slapped him.

"Um… Yes," Denmark shrugged. "Seems like Norge is getting fretty or something. You four can go and look for the nations together."

"Not with Lisbon!" Amsterdam protested. "This… baskethead will just get knocked down by a car!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad," London said.

Brussels nodded. "Looks like we'll just have to get used to calling each other by our human names. Okay, let's go guys!"

* * *

><p>"Do we know where we're going…?" Lisbon blinked.<p>

"Nope," Brussels replied. "We should just walk around…"

"That's sort of pointless," Amsterdam sighed.

"That's the whole point!" Brussels said. Amsterdam face-palmed himself.

"Hey… do you guys sense something funny?" London asked.

"Um… No?"

London sniffed the air. "You know… I have a slight feeling that we have some nations right under our noses…"

Lisbon let out a sarcastic laugh. "How s-…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a voice screamed. The four capitals turned and saw a man wearing an apron waving furiously as three males, their arms loaded with bread and raw meat, dashed out of a store. Three familiar males…

"Sorry!" the male with dark brown hair yelled.

"Vienna?" Brussels said. He quickened his footsteps. "ROBERT!"

"Wha-…?" The three males turned around. Their expressions changed.

"Ehh…?"

"I-It's them…"

"HAHAHAHA! Look at how uncool they look!" Paris scoffed.

"AAAHHH! IT'S ROBERT!" Lisbon shrieked as he jumped on Amsterdam, but the other managed to shove Lisbon away.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Budapest called. He, Vienna and Paris approached the other four capitals.

"Hey there," London greeted them. "When did you guys touchdown in Japan?"

"Not important," Vienna replied. "Did you find the nations?"

"No, they found us," Amsterdam answered. "The Nordics, that is. And Greenland too."

"Huh, you mean you're staying with nations?" Paris enquired.

"Yeah… it's a very old and broken place we're living in," Brussels said, pushing down Lisbon's head. "It's not just us. Madrid, Barcelona, Liverpool, Manchester, Rome, Venice, Moscow, Ottawa…"

"Okay, we get the idea!" Vienna held up his hands. "Now let's look for the nations!"

"Yeah… But how?" Lisbon, who had somewhat managed to calm down, said.

An awkward silence hung. They could practically hear the crickets. Then Paris had an idea.

A ridiculous, crazy, stupid idea.

* * *

><p>"HEEEELLLPPP MEEEE!" Lisbon screamed as he dangled over a little rectangle.<p>

That 'little rectangle' happened to be a 20-storey building.

Lisbon was upside-down, with Amsterdam and Brussels holding onto his ankles.

"We're bound to attract attention! I'm such a genius!" Paris said, grinning and wallowing in self-pride.

"What if… they drop him?" Budapest asked worriedly.

"I'm more concerned if he vomits," London said.

"Ugh… I don't feel too good about this…" Amsterdam said, flinching.

" MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Lisbon shouted.

"You know, we should haul him back before we _really _drop him," Brussels said.

"Nope, no one's paying any attention…" Paris murmured.

"Um… Looks like they're some people gathering down there," Vienna said.

"Let's wait for the newscast," Paris said.

"Sounds wrong," Budapest laughed nervously.

"Hey, sorry, Lisbon, but hang on a little longer," Amsterdam said. "Damn, you're heavy…"

"Maybe we should cheer him up by singing something," Brussels suggested. "What was that song Barcelona sang? _Buono, tomato! Buono~!..._"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Amsterdam snapped. "Can we just worship the Netherlands or something?"

"I oppose," London coughed. "Let's all respect Britain!"

"Nope," Vienna said. "Let's discuss how we'll terrorise my brother!"

"Bad idea…" Budapest said.

"_Buono, tomato, buono!_"

"SHUT UP BRUSSELS!"

"Don't talk about food," London suggested. "Lisbon looks pale. Anyone knows a military march or some other song?"

"How about our national anthems?" Budapest suggested.

"Or we can just shout our lungs out until the newscast come," Vienna said.

"Um, they're already here…"

"Oh, that's fast!"

"Ow…" Lisbon moaned as Amsterdam and Brussels positioned him on the ground. Brussels slung Lisbon's arm across his shoulders and supported his back.

"Let's get back to flat ground," Paris said.

The capitals went back down and were immediately swarmed by news reporters.

"Sirs, what were you doing atop the building?"

"Is it a publicity stunt?"

"Um…" Paris began. "It's just…"

"A shoutout," Vienna cut in. "We have to convey a message across the world to… erm… ban the practice of…"

"Of hanging people upside-down," Brussels said. Amsterdam face-palmed himself. Again.

"Oh?" a reporter said. "Then…"

"AH, SCREW IT! GIVE ME THAT!" Vienna snatched the microphone from a news reporter.

"Bruder and everyone else out there! This is Robert Edelstein calling from Japan! We're in some city with your siblings here! Come look for us!" Vienna then shoved the microphone back to the agape news reporter.

"Thanks," he muttered, before he and the other capitals dashed off.


	20. Chapter 19: While Waiting

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was on holiday in Okinawa! It's a beautiful place~! Uh, ahem, anyways. Last chapter I dumped in more characters. Next chapter all the heroes and heroines will come in. This chapter we'll have a peek into the daily life of the… other capitals and Nordics. ^^**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Japan News.<p>

This late morning, at approximately 11am, two men were seen holding another male upside-down over the currently-uninhabited Arawa residential building. Aside from these three males, four other males were also on the roof. All of them appear to be foreigners.

Later, the seven males returned back to flat ground and when asked, they replied that they 'had to convey a message across the world to ban the practice of hanging people upside-down'.

…

* * *

><p>Yuka turned off the TV.<p>

An awkward silence hung in the room.

England blinked. "Um… Do you keep alcohol in your house?"

Yuka shook her head. "No, but the convenience store downstairs sells beer."

"I'm going to buy a bottle," England muttered as he stood up.

"Me too," France said.

"Um… I'll follow them," Keiji said, making it to the door.

Netherlands wordlessly got up and went outside, presumably to take a smoke. Portugal sighed. Only Prussia was trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"Pffttt, looks like that stupid aristocrat got his fair share of embarrassment!" Prussia cackled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Berlin…<em>

"So that's where they went!" Copenhagen said. "Lucky bastards! I wanted to have a go at swinging Lisbon!"

"Not important, Copenhagen," Catalan sighed. "Now we have to find some way to get to Japan. Flight tickets are expensive."

"I thought we were going to stow away on a plane or something…" Salerno murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's the only way…" Florence said nervously.

"Okay, then," Senarica said. "We'll just have to find a plane that's going take us to Japan."

"Um… I printed out a flight schedule while I was at the Internet café…" Oslo held out a sheet of paper.

Saugeais smirked. "Alright! Japan we go!"

_And so, the adventure, and chaos, begins…_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Yeah, so, we sort of found them…" Brussels told the Nordics.

"Well, but I don't know if we have any more room in here…" Finland said.

"I'm sure there's some room in here!" London said. "After all, Tokyo spends time in the ceiling and God knows what Barcelona does in the bathroom!"

"Speaking of Barcelona, is that what tomatoes I smell?" Amsterdam said.

Just then, the kitchen door bust open and Barcelona stepped out, a broad grin on his tomato-stained face. Tucked under his arm was a huge pot full of tomato sauce. Venice walked out and lifted his hat, causing the red ribbon tied to it to swing back.

"TOMATO SAUCE FOR DINNER, GUYS!" Venice announced.

"Eww… No," Canberra pulled a face.

"Of course, not just tomato sauce," Barcelona said, swinging his wooden spoon. "We're going to have chasoba with tomato sauce! Or maybe yakisoba… or rice… or bread…"

"We have neither," Rome pointed out, pushing his glasses firmly up his nose. He cast a worried look at his brother. "Um, fratello, perhaps you should not spend too much time doing things like making tomato sauce. You're going to exhaust our budget…"

"Speaking of which, how much do we still have?" Bern asked, polishing his hand pistol.

"Um…" Rome took out a piece of paper and a calculator. "Well, let's see, we don't have to pay electricity or water thanks to Amsterdam and London, we spent 12,000 yen on food, about another 2,350 on manga…"

"We shouldn't waste money on that," Norway hissed.

"… 9,000 on tomatoes-excuse me for counting it separately from food-…"

"THAT MUCH?" Vienna sputtered as Barcelona and Venice high-fived each other. Norway face-palmed himself.

"…another 3,000 on a wrench to fix the bathroom pipe, 7,000 on weed and cigarettes…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Denmark yelped as Amsterdam lit a cigarette.

"...200 on rolls of bandages, 6,000 on ingredients to make waffles the last time…"

"Since when?" Ottawa wondered.

"My specialty! And I didn't overspend!" Brussels said.

"…3,400 for glass to repair the last window, which was unfortunately broken again by Manchester, 100 on a pair of scissors by Barcelona for general use and 'trimming' Madrid's skirt…"

"THE IDIOT!" Madrid snapped, punching Barcelona in the stomach.

"…about 15,000 on alcohol…"

"Not buying again," Denmark muttered, remembering the nightmare the last time they purchased beer.

"Wait, wait, just tell me how much we spent this month," Norway said. Rome began pressing the calculator furiously.

"Let's see…" Rome said. "About 68,050 yen in total out of the 90,000 yen we 'earned'."

"That's… a lot…" Denmark murmured.

"Ehh…" Finland laughed nervously. "And ironically, it's the capitals who's spending the money… Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

"But who's earning the money again?" Budapest asked.

"HAH! It's me of course!" a young man with white-blond hair with dark blue highlights and dressed in a hoodie and ripped jeans burst in, an electric guitar slung on his body.

"Helsinki?" Vienna sputtered.

"Thanks to my music talent, we earned that much!" Helsinki laughed.

"Not true! Venice went to pickpocket others!" Moscow suddenly exclaimed. Realising her sudden exclamation, she went red and sat down.

"And did I mention we sort of worked part-time in convenience stores…?" Brussels said.

Helsinki shrugged. "Ah, whatever. How 'bout we have celebration dinner tonight, eh? I'll buy beer!"

"Um… No thank you…" Denmark said.

"Alright! Beer tonight!" London announced.

"Um…" a soft voice said. A girl with light brown hair stepped forward, carrying a tray of cups. "Anyone want some tea?"

"Sure!" Denmark piped up.

"You know…" Amsterdam whispered. "Don't you think Greenland is a little _flat _to be a girl?"

"Pfft, just because you have sexual tension doesn't mean you have to disregard flat girls to be guys!" Lisbon said.

"I don't have sexual tension!" Amsterdam hissed.

"What?" London said. "No, no, Lisbon. You got it wrong. I'm pretty sure Greenland's a boy by right."

"What~. But I thought Denmark called Greenland Sofie…"

"But Norway calls Greenland Christian…" Brussels said. "Does that make Greenland bisexual?"

"Absolutely not!" Amsterdam said.

"You know, I think Greenland's a guy," Tokyo piped up. "After all, I trust Norway-san more than Denmark. Greenland wears guy clothes, you know."

"Then why is 'he' wearing girl clothes now?" Lisbon pointed out.

"Greenland is a cross-dresser, _boge_!" Tokyo said, nudging Lisbon's head. "And Greenland is a shota, so that doesn't make him a girl!"

"GREENLAND'S A GIRL!" Denmark sputtered from the other end of the room.

"Anko, I told you Greenland is a boy," Norway argued.

'Greenland's a girl!" Denmark protested. "She's just a cross-dresser, that's all!"

"Iceland," Norway called. "Greenland is a male, right?"

"Umm…" Iceland looked away. He really didn't know if Greenland was a male or female.

"I think Greenland's male!" London said. "Greenland's too flat to be considered female!"

"Don't insult a woman like that!" Madrid lashed out, punching London in the stomach.

"To avoid confusion, let's just call Greenland an 'it' for the time being," Vienna suggested, glancing at his nails.

"Um… that's a little rude…" Budapest murmured.

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT GREENLAND'S GENDER?" Helsinki shouted.

"Point taken," Rome sighed. "Let's leave the arguing to Denmark and Norway, and God bless no one gets hurt in the process."

"Hey, hey!" Lisbon suddenly said. "You know, just now, Amsterdam was lying when he said he didn't have tension!"

"Do you have any proof?" Vienna asked, getting interested.

Lisbon began. "I…"

Amsterdam slapped Lisbon and covered his mouth. "As I said, I don't have tension!" Amsterdam muttered, blushing.

"No, no, let's hear what Lisbon has to say," Budapest said, his curiosity piqued.

Brussels peeled Amsterdam's hand off Lisbon's mouth, much to the other's ongoing protests. Lisbon cleared his throat. "We drank a lot that night and I Amsterdam left the house! I went to bed early and the next day, I woke up and saw a nude girl in Herman's bed! He was butt-naked too!"

"SHUT UP, CHRISTIANO!" Amsterdam cut in, his face going red.

"Oh my God! You _do _have tensions!" London exclaimed.

"You know," Tokyo blinked. "When you have tensions, you always have Christiano-san here." She paused and began drooling, murmuring, "Yaoi…"

"Hey, Herman," Brussels said, slapping Amsterdam on the back. "Maybe you should really go gay for Chris here."

"HELL NO!" Amsterdam snapped.

"Ohh… It's so cute!" Tokyo squealed. "This… This is like… It's the tsundere and the happy-go-lucky!"

"I wouldn't call Herman tsundere…" Budapest laughed nervously. "Nor is Lisbon the happy-go-lucky…"

"I'm against shipping yaoi," Vienna said. "But it'll get interesting if we put Herman and Christiano together…"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" Amsterdam yelled. "Hey, Christiano, say something!

"What?" Lisbon blinked. "I'm against yaoi, too, you know…"

"Tell that to them, not me,' Amsterdam face-palmed himself.

"Great! I'm _officially _a fan of them as a pair!" Tokyo squealed, taking out a notebook and scribbling down something.

"What's that?" Budapest wondered. He regretted knowing a minute later.

"GAH! SAYO'S SHIPPING US AS COUPLES! ROBERT, SHE'S GOT OUR NAMES DOWN HERE!"

"WHAT?" Vienna yelped.

"Please, enough with the screaming!" Rome called. "My ears…"

"Aww… Is fratello that much of a sissy?" Venice said, leaping on Rome. Rome was caught by surprise and turned to his brother.

"Fratello Livio! Please stop scaring me like that!" Rome said, wincing as Venice teasingly poked him in the cheek.

"Hah, gotta love my fratello Samuele and his cheeks!" Venice laughed.

"Hmm… I wish my hermana would let me be affectionate with her…" Barcelona sighed.

"R-Ricardo, you're kidding, right?" Madrid said. "You're always trying to perv out with me!"

"Eh, but my dear hermana Celestina, it's the form my passion takes!"

"Be passionate with someone else, you pervert!"

"N-no way… Celestina hurt my feelings…"

"You know, Barcelona, perhaps you should stop creeping out your sister by not trying to make a move on her every time you see her," Vienna suggested.

"Eh… Tokyo, is my sister considered what you call," Barcelona sniffed. "Tsundere?"

'What? Celestina-chan? No way!" Tokyo, who had somehow managed to stop her yaoi fangirling, sputtered. "She's just sensitive!"

"I wish hermano Toni was here, then maybe he can help me…" Barcelona murmured.

"Ricardo, are you trying to start an incestuous relationship with me?" Madrid gasped.

"No! I'm just testing you out!" Barcelona protested. "Like, erm, how Amsterdam will test out Lisbon in the future!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Where did you get that idea from?" Amsterdam lashed out.

"I said 'test out', no 'do'…" Barcelona murmured.

"I don't think that's the 'test out' Barcelona's trying to use…" Budapest murmured.

"'Test out'?" Brussels blinked. "You mean as in try?"

"Yeah… I think so," Vienna sighed. "Hey, London, you're pretty quiet. Say something."

"Hmm…" the British blond scratched his head, deep in thought. "Um… PUDDING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random ending is random. Did anyone notice the ending is just a parody to how the World Conference in episode 1 was ended?**

**Yep, here you are! That's how our capitals here waste their time away. No, Barcelona's not trying to start an incestuous relationship with his sister. No, Amsterdam and Lisbon are not a pairing, although I won't stop you if you want to ship them. Helsinki is one hell of a singer. Rome is a smart, bespectacled Italian while his brother Venice is one fun-loving and woman-loving gondolier! XD Nah, did anyone notice: Rome, Venice and **_**Roma**_**no and **_**Venezia**_**no? **_**Roma **_**is Rome and **_**Venezia **_**is Venice in Italian. ^^ BTW, I'll tell you guys Greenland's real gender some other time. Helsinki is a rocker because I heard Finnish bands are awesome.**

**At the moment, my favourite capitals are: Lisbon, Vienna, Venice and Helsinki. I still love Berlin and DC, of course. Thanks to my reviewers! I'm glad you love the capitals! Should I draw the more popular ones together? Lol, sounds fun, but I don't know if I would have time. BTW, I was in Okinawa and I bought the 4****th**** volume of Hetalia (yeah!) and a book about Spain the country, um, Hetalia style. It's a really cute book! It's basically learning about Spain Hetalia style! They also have those sort of books for Italy and America, but I didn't see them. And about the manga, I'm halfway reading it. I think it's the first time Netherlands appears in Gakuen Hetalia uniform in here. XD Oh, and Romania made his debut! Yay! Can't wait for new characters! **


	21. Step 1: Gather All Nations

"Rrrrriiiiinnnnggg! Rrrriiiiinnnnngggg!"

Yuka stifled a yawn as she woke up. She slammed her alarm clock shut. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her covers aside and slipped her feet into her slippers.

"Good morning, Canada…" She murmured as she stepped into the living room. She turned around and was surprised to see Canada standing quietly by the window, holding Kumajiro close to him as he looked out.

"Canada, what's wrong?" Yuka asked.

The nation blinked. "Yuka… I feel… I feel it's as if… The whole world is here…"

* * *

><p>"The whole world?"<p>

It was late morning and Yuka's friends and the nations were at Yuka's home. Yuka had called them earlier and asked them to gather at her house to discuss something.

"I have been sensing nations ever since I woke up," England said thoughtfully.

"And it seems they're all over the place," Spain agreed. "I even thought I sensed Madrid and Barcelona for a moment."

"I didn't sense my brothers though…" Prussia said quietly. France patted him on the back.

"_Mon ami_, don't worry, we'll find them," France said reassuringly.

"Of course we will!" Keiji exclaimed. "I'm sure at least two of them or something are at the convenience store downstairs!"

"What an exaggeration," Hana rolled her eyes.

"But maybe we should split up and search all over the city," Yuka suggested. "We'll go to different parts."

"That's a good idea," Hana said. "Can I cover the North area?"

"Then I'll cover the West!" Keiji said.

"Then I'll take the South," Yuka nodded. "Keep your mobile phones on and call each other when you encounter a nation."

"Um, there's just _one _teensy problem though," Keiji laughed nervously. "Yuka, the only nation staying at your place is Canada, so you only have to buy a ticket for him. But Hana and I got _five _nations to fork out money for."

Yuka blinked. "Then we'll split. France and England can come with me."

"Done," Hana said. But Keiji wasn't satisfied.

"But we still have to pay for four tickets!"

"Ah, quit complaining will you!" Hana whacked Keiji on the head.

"Um, if we're all set," Yuka said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a voice snapped.<p>

"I don't wanna…" Lisbon whined as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Lisbon, get up you lazy asshole! You missed breakfast!" Amsterdam scolded.

"I did…?" Lisbon yawned. "Ah, heck care!"

"It's because you keep oversleeping that you're missing breakfast!" Amsterdam said. "Now get up before I'll kick you!"

"Amsterdam, you're mean…"

"Just leave him alone," London said. "After all, Lisbon can sleep until four in the afternoon. See if he doesn't."

"Wake up, Lisbon!" Amsterdam said, pushing Lisbon's head. "Get up!"

"Hell no!" Lisbon retorted in a muffled voice.

"Hey, Lisbon!" Brussels called, striding into the room. "Norway!"

"WHERE?" Lisbon screamed as he instantly leapt up and onto London.

"Nice one," London remarked sarcastically. "Now, Lisbon, GET OFF."

"No way!" Lisbon whined.

"Norway isn't here, so settle down and get off, alright?" London snapped impatiently.

"N-n-n-no way! There's some creepy guy near us!" Lisbon cried.

"You mean Amsterdam?" Brussels joked, earning himself a swat from Amsterdam.

"N-n-n-no, I don't know who this guy is…" Lisbon stuttered. "But feels like a nation!"

Everyone perked up.

"Wait, nation as in not a capital or city?" London said.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," Lisbon replied. "It may be Netherlands for all we know!"

"I'll be more concerned about England if I were you," Brussels said. "That guy could just recklessly curse his way in here!"

"Actually, I think I'll keep an eye out for your sister, Lisbon," Amsterdam said.

"What~ Irmazinha is nice!" Lisbon protested.

"I think I'll keep watch for South Italy," Brussels said. He pushed open the window and…

"GAH!" Brussels sputtered as something hit him on the head.

"Ah, sorry, Casper!" Paris called from the roof.

"What the-…?" Brussels muttered. "Was that a _tin_?"

"We're trying to set up a homemade security system!" Rome replied. "Now, if you would hand us back the tin…"

"No, no, no, _homemade security system_?" Brussels babbled. "Norway's going to kill you!"

"Please, I'm pretty sure he won't," Venice shrugged. "Anyways, we can probably catch a nation somewhere here!"

"It won't work!" Brussels retorted. "It's a very bad idea!"

"Hey, what are the effects of the security system?" London called. "I would like to test it out with Lisbon! Speaking of which, we should keep an eye out for the nation Christiano was talking about…"

"I sensed a nation too!" Rome called. "It's most likely someone from Europe!"

"I'm betting on France and Germany, then~!" Paris grinned.

"Belgium for the win, people~!" Brussels called.

"Let's not get to hasty on this, okay?" Amsterdam said, sweatdropping.

Please, let it not be Netherlands, or England," Lisbon prayed. "Or Germany. Or France. Or Russia. Or Switzerland…"

"They're coming!" Rome hissed.

A silence fell. There were footsteps as the nation approached. Rome, Paris and Venice stayed low. The others peeked from the window. The footsteps, crunching against the grass, grew louder and louder with each heartbeat. Rome tensed as his fingers curled around the rope. Then, the nation appeared…

"Now!" Venice said.

Rome gave the rope a sharp tug and yelps filled the air as the net laid on the ground lifted and wrapped around the struggling nation… No wait, there were two nations! No, hang on…

"Robert and Marcell!" Paris exclaimed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Vienna lashed out angrily.

"Oh… my," London said. "Looks like the security system backfired."

Vienna and Budapest were trapped in the net, crushed next to each other.

"S-so this is the security system, eh?" Budapest laughed nervously. "Seems manual to me…"

"GOTT VERDAMNT! I DON'T CARE WHETHER IT'S MANUAL OR AUTOMATIC! LET US GO!" Vienna yelled.

"Oh dear, this wasn't what I planned out," Rome said.

"Ah, fratello Samuele, there's always next time," Venice smiled, patting Rome on the back.

"But it was you who gave the signal, Livio," Paris pointed out.

Venice rolled his eyes. "I… wait!" he hissed. "There's someone coming…!"

It grew silent again as the sound of crunching grass could be heard again. The individual that came in sight looked like a foreigner. After all, her hair wasn't black, her skin had a rosy hue, and her eyes were sparkling and she was close to drooling as she stepped forward, camera in hand.

"Gah, stupid tourist!" London muttered. "That's…" he broke off.

"I-I-It's… him…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terrible, terrible cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating, I was short of inspiration! I intended to include the other capitals but had to scrap the idea. Thanks so much for your patience~**


	22. Step 2: Arrange

**A.N: Previous chapter was terrible. TERRIBLE. I'M SO SORRY. *kowtows* Okay, lightwolfheart, please don't murder this poor guy here. No, seriously, just… don't man. I told you I'm—MY VITAL REGIONS!**

**What's with that look…? I'm bisexual/gender neutral! :/**

* * *

><p>"Mm?" Lisbon said. His eyes widened.<p>

"J-J-J-J-J-J-JAPAN!" he stuttered.

"Mr Japan?" Rome blinked.

"Tokyo!" Brussels called.

Japan stepped forward, standing next to the girl. He shaded his eyes from the sunlight. "Looks like that the capitals are staying here," he murmured.

"Onii-chan!" Tokyo called.

"Tokyo?" Japan said in surprise as the other bulldogged him with a hug.

"Onii-chan, I thought it will another 10 years until I saw you again!" she babbled.

"Aww… Brother and sister reunion…" Barcelona said dreamily.

"GAH! When did you get here, Ricardo?" London yelped.

"HEY WILL SOMEONE GET US OUT OF THIS NET?"

* * *

><p>"Ehh… I wonder if we can find Wien and Budapest here…" Berlin said, his arms behind his head.<p>

"I'm worried about Bruder and Italy…" Germany murmured.

"Don't worry, you two. We'll find them," Katherine said reassuringly.

Katherine, and Germany and Berlin, were in Japan, where they supposedly could find the nations. She had somehow managed to scrape together some money for the flight tickets. Berlin was excited about finding his friends, Vienna and Budapest, while Germany seemed really serious about it and focused on looking for all the nations. For the first time, Katherine thought they could not be more different, not only in appearance, but personality as well. After all, Germany bore no resemblance to Berlin: Berlin had light brown hair in contrast to Germany's blond hair, and Berlin had heterochromia, giving him a red left eye and a purple right eye, while Germany had a normal pair of cold, blue eyes.

Katherine cast a glance on her map. They were in Mibashi, a shopping district. Melissa had helped her book a hotel in Mibashi by negotiating with the manager, which happened to be a relative. Right now, Katherine was concerned about getting to the hotel.

"I've never been to Japan before…" Berlin murmured. "But I met Tokyo before… Weird, right? Eh, I wonder if Bruder Brande-…" Berlin trailed off. "Um… Forget what I said…" he babbled to himself.

"We should go this way," Katherine said.

The two followed her as they crossed the road. Berlin seemed on the lookout for a nation, his shoulders tensed and his eyes darting around. Germany was quite surprised to see his brother acting this alert and serious for once.

When they were on the other side of the road, a strong gust of wind blew. Katherine pushed back a lock of her sweeping hair, and unconsciously released her grip on her map. Stifling a gasp, she hastily abandoned her luggage, trusting Berlin and Germany to look after it, and ran after her map.

The wind lightened up and it fluttered to the feet of a young man with jet black hair and dressed rather trendily. The man bent down and picked up the map. Spotting Katherine, he walked up and passed the map back to her.

"Ah, thanks," Katherine thanked the man shyly.

"No problem," he replied. He turned and walked off.

Katherine blinked. Why did he look so familiar? Pushing aside that thought, she smoothed her map and as she did, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Berlin and Germany rushing towards her, dragging her luggage.

"STOP HIM!" Berlin yelled.

"Wh-…?" Katherine was confused. She turned and saw another man, this time with silver hair and crimson eyes, rushing up.

"OH MEIN GOTT, BRUDER!" the albino man shouted.

"Bruder Preußen!" Berlin exclaimed.

_Preußen…? T-that's Prussia…_

"Engel, West, come here, you!" Prussia laughed as he glomped Berlin and Germany. Berlin laughed and shamelessly hugged him back. Germany smiled softly and patted his brother's back. Prussia began rambling in German, with Berlin replying almost as quickly.

"Oh, gosh, Bruder Prussia, I missed you so freaking much!" Berlin exclaimed. He sniffed. "Ah, verdamnt, you're going to make me cry…"

Prussia smirked and released his grip. He turned to Germany. "West, it's good to see you again," he said, slapping his brother's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too," Germany replied, smiling.

"Gilbert!" the young man from earlier called. He ran up, with four others following him.

"Ah…"Katherine began. The man was breathless from running. It wasn't before long that Katherine recognised him.

"Y-you're the man that from the picture where a Unat stole another Unat!" she sputtered.

"H-heh," the man laughed nervously. "I'm Keiji. Nice to meet you. I see you have Germany and…"

"Berlin," Katherine said.

"Hang on, let me call Yuka and Hana," Keiji said. "I think they'll need to hear this…"

* * *

><p>Hana's phone began playing the theme song from 'Are You Alice?'. Thinking about the characters, Hana blushed lightly and picked up the phone.<p>

"Yes, Keiji?" she said.

"Hana! I found Germany, Berlin and their… partner!" Keiji exclaimed.

"HUH? WHERE?" Hana demanded.

"I'm in front of the Mibashi train station now," Keiji replied. "How about you guys? Found anyone?"

"No," Hana sighed. "We've been walking around for an hour and a half but we can't find a single nation!"

"Hmm…" Keji muttered. "Maybe you should just walk a little more before moving on."

"I know that!" Hana snapped.

"Geez! Didn't have to yell at me!"

"Sorry then," Hana replied irritably. "We have to focus on the task at hand now. Did you tell Yuka?"

"Of course. We'll meet in front of the Yokawa station in one hour's time."

"Sure, see you then," Hana hung up. She closed her phone.

"Come on, let's walk around a little more," Hana said.

"Okay…" Indonesia replied. Ireland and Wales nodded while Scotland lit a cigarette.

"You know, this place is a little quiet," Ireland said. "It's mostly residential areas here."

Hana nodded. "This part has lots of residential areas. The only commercial buildings would be the convenience stores and a small mall. That's about it."

"Ah, I see," Wales murmured. He looked around. "This place does look a little gloomy."

"When I stayed with my aunt here when I was eight," Hana said. "The kids here went to spread rumours about a house being haunted in this place. It's a big house, but it's really old. The last owner died about 50 years ago and now no one owns it. The government lists it as a public area, but it's not a very pleasant place to go to. It's just so… _depressing_. Everything in there is dull." Hana shuddered. "I can't imagine myself living in such a place."

Just then, they passed by a small house with a woman sweeping up the ground at the front gate. A dog dodged around her heels. Hana smiled. "Good afternoon, miss."

"Ah, good afternoon," the woman smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"Just visiting a relative," Hana lied.

"I see. Well, don't go too far in, though. I heard the old Ishida residence has some young gangsters staying in there. They make a lot of noise, I heard. But no one dares to complain since they said two of them scared off the representatives of the electricity and water companies," the woman warned.

Hana perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, but no one sees them step out," the woman said. "Ah, well, please be careful."

"I will. Thank you," Hana said politely.

"That's weird," Hana murmured once they were out of earshot. "The old Ishida residence is the house I was talking about. How come all of a sudden there are gangsters staying there?"

"Fowks huv weird choices nowadays," Scotland drawled.

"But it's illogical," Ireland pointed out. "If it's as gloomy as Hana said it was, who wants to live there?"

"There's only one way to find out," Hana muttered.

They kept on walking towards the direction of the mansion. Within 400 metres, the nations suddenly perked up.

"T-they're… nations close by!" Indonesia gasped.

"What?" Hana said.

"And there's… a lot of them!" Ireland said. "At least ten of them, within the same area!"

"That's impossible!" Hana exclaimed.

"Howfur lang mair 'til we reach th' hoose?" Scotland asked.

"Just at least ten more minutes of walking," Hana answered.

Around ten minutes later, they reached the old Ishida residence. Hana blinked. She still couldn't get over that it was the largest house in the area, as well as the scariest. The walls were of a dull red, like dried blood. Vines climbed the walls and the curtains were torn and ragged. The roof was off-white and close to grey.

But the noises coming from inside killed the mood.

"Urgh… You think we should turn back?" Ireland asked, laughing nervously as someone yelled 'FUCK!' from inside.

"Let me just… Ring the doorbell," Hana gulped. She stepped forward, wincing every time someone yelled a profanity or even made suggestive noises. Mustering up her courage, she pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" a voice tinged with an accent called. A bespectacled man with light brown hair answered the door.

"Ah, good afternoon, miss, can I help you?" the man asked politely. He suddenly widened his eyes. "Ah… please excuse me…" he turned around.

"London, Manchester, Liverpool! I believe you might want to greet your brothers!"

"Hmm…?" three males appeared. The first had wild blonde hair and was dressed stylishly, his outfit complete with shining accessories. The second had brown hair and was dressed in a shirt and Bermudas. The third looked intellectual with dark blonde hair, steel-rimmed glasses and dressed in a blazer over a button-down shirt and trousers.

"BAAHH! It's Scotland, Ireland and Wales!" The blonde sputtered. "I'll prepare the tea—please do come in!"

Hana became baffled as they were invited into the house.

She gaped as she was surrounded by many people, namely, she realised, capitals and cities.

She had just found a treasure box of non-nations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ending line is inspired by one of Himaruya's latest strips, It's a Treasure Box of Countries. **


	23. Step 3: Gather the NonNations

"Serve the tea!" London snapped from the kitchen.

"Uh… we ran out of tea bags!" Manchester sputtered.

"I hope the rest of you would be fine with water!" Liverpool called.

"Yes," several voices called.

Yuka blinked. She and Keiji had just arrived in the old Ishida residence 10 minutes ago, and she was STUNNED and the number of people staying in the place. Everywhere was dominated by a capital, a city or a nation.

"Ah, here's the tea, I apologize for the wait," London said politely as he served five cups.

"You know we're still short on serving ten people," Liverpool pointed out.

"Use measuring cups!" Manchester suggested.

"No way!" London said.

"Um… we don't need anything, thank you," Japan's partner, who had introduced herself as Helen Locklane, said.

Katherine, the girl who was Germany and Berlin's partner, nodded wordlessly.

"That means we can commence the meeting," England said. "First of all, how the BLOODY hell did all of you find this place?"

Most of the capitals shrugged.

"By accident," Norway replied. "Most of the capitals were already staying here."

Sweden made an 'mmph' sound while Finland nodded.

"We stowed away on a plane and got here," Brussels said. "Well, Amsterdam and I, that is. We met up with Lisbon quite quickly."

"Before that Madrid, Barcelona, Tokyo, Rome and Venice were already staying here," Amsterdam said.

"My research certainly paid off," Rome grinned, pushing his glasses on his nose.

"But this place is crap!" Helsinki pointed out. "Once every five minutes the water pipe bursts! You don't know how _awkward _it was for some of us who were in the middle of a shower!"

"Don't remind us…" Ottawa murmured quietly, while Madrid punched the drooling Barcelona in the face. Berlin perked up and got interested.

"It's terrible with Amsterdam being my roommate too!" Lisbon complained. "He…. He claimed and touched my vital regions!"

"SINCE WHEN?" Amsterdam sputtered.

"Pervert…" Brussels muttered while Tokyo drooled.

"You did! You were…" Lisbon sniffed. "You were trying to do something _improper_ to me!"

"Yes, now I remember…" Brussels said with a sweatdrop. "Bad day for Christiano."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Amsterdam protested.

"It wasn't the first time something *cough* like that happened," Canberra said pointedly as she coughed into her fist.

"Barcelona tried to…" Moscow gulped as she turned bright red. "Tried to get rendezvous with Madrid!"

Spain gaped as Barcelona sputtered. "Accident, _senorita_, accidents happen!"

"Not to mention the last time we purchased alcohol…" Denmark admitted sheepishly.

"And not to mention Paris tried to spy on Greenland to see if they were a boy or girl!" Vienna piped up.

"SOFIE'S A GIRL!" Denmark protested.

"Male," Norway said.

"And…" Ottawa looked away. "There were so many cases of… vital region-claiming."

Lisbon pointed to Amsterdam. "He contributed to it!"

"DID NOT, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!"

"But Amsterdam's a pervert…" Tokyo said. She drooled again. "He tried to get rendezvous with Christiano-san at least three times!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Amsterdam protested.

"How come we don't get to say anything…?" Keiji whispered to Yuka.

"We would actually like to move out of here," Bern said, getting to the point. "It's really… small for so many people."

"I don't want to live with Bern," Canberra pouted. "He keeps on shooting the guys!"

"Well, the non-nations in particular…" Liverpool laughed nervously.

"Well, did anyone remember the time when Bern tried to shoot Venice when he was introducing pornography to Amsterdam and Lisbon?" Venice piped up.

"Amsterdam didn't need to know," Brussels said. "He has tensions!"

"SHUT UP CASPER!"

"It's true!" Lisbon said. "He does one-night stands!"

"The food's horrible too because everything was topped with tomato sauce!" Madrid said.

"But it's homemade!" Barcelona protested.

"That's beyond the point!" Helsinki snapped.

"And we have to put up with the chaos everyday…" Moscow murmured.

"This house is a fail," Venice sighed, shaking his head.

"We're pretty pissed that we're stuck living down here," Amsterdam said, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here!" Brussels groaned. "Geez, go get a life, Herman!"

"I already have one!"

"Anyway want tomatoes…?"

"Ugh, no thanks, Ricardo!"

"Where's the organisation…?"

"I'm ignored!"

"More tea, anyone?"

"Yes, please~"

"PARIS, STOP TRYING TO CLAIM MOSCOW'S VITAL REGIONS!"

"I wasn't!"

"Maybe I should wait until the chaos stops…"

"Take a nap, eh, Marcell?"

"Ah, Engel…"

"Isn't anyone going to do something about this…?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled.

"_Finally _someone does something," Canberra whispered.

"The point here is to discuss how we should find the other nations in Japan and not argue amongst ourselves!" Germany snapped.

"Um, Mr Germany, I want to say something," Budapest said, nervously raising his hand.

"You may have a say, Budapest," Germany said.

"Oxford and Cambridge have been spying on us…"

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT?" everyone yelped. They turned towards the window, where a young man and girl dressed in school uniforms were behind the window.

"Bloody hell, we've been caught! It's all your fault, Oxford!" the lady wailed.

"Okay, okay, but you agreed to it, Cambridge!" the man shot back.

"I've brought _disgrace _to Cambridge University!" Cambridge groaned.

"Same here with Oxford University…" Oxford laughed nervously.

"DAMN YOU TWO!" Manchester yelled angrily. He ran up to both of them. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

"Hmm…" Oxford held up his stopwatch. "Exactly ten minutes and thirty-three seconds. And please calm down, Manchester. We're siblings and… oh, hello England!"

Manchester slapped Oxford. "SPIT IT OUT, COENRED CLARKE!"

"Spit out what?" Oxford blinked.

Manchester face-palmed. "Oh, gosh, Oxford, just… go and die, okay?"

"Keep your curses to yourself, Manchester!" Cambridge lashed out, defending her fraternal twin brother.

"Thank you, Estrid…" Oxford said.

"What are you two doing here/" England demanded as he stalked forward.

"Elder Brother!" Cambridge said. "Miss Senarica asked us to go look for nations in the South area…"

"Senarica?" Rome and Venice perked up.

Senarica's here?" Rome said.

"Yeah," Oxford nodded. "I think she and Salerno are in the North area."

"Senarica and Salerno are here?" Rome said.

Cambridge nodded. "So is Glasgow, Plymouth, Tuscany, Florence, Copenhagen, Oslo, Saugeais, Catalan, Seborga, Wy and Sealand. Ah, did I mention Silesia?"

"That just adds a lot more to our list…" Hana muttered.

"They're all here…?" France said in surprise.

"Yep! We've been scouring the place around searching for you guys!" Oxford said. "Actually, we were supposed to get back Vienna and Budapest…"

"But since the whole world is here, everyone thought it wouldn't harm just to look for the other nations as well!" Cambridge said brightly.

"Any luck then?" England asked.

"Until now, nope!" Oxford said.

"Do you know where the others are?" Rome asked.

"As I said, probably North area. But some are also in the West area," Oxford smiled. "But I've got to say, poor Oslo is stuck with Copenhagen."

"So, wait, when and where are you going to meet them?" England asked.

"In… sixty-one minutes and fifty-three seconds time," Cambridge replied. "Outside that shopping mall in Nakaga."

"Does that call for a change of plan…?" Keiji wondered.

England nodded. "Okay, we'll all head to 'that shopping mall in Nakaga' to meet up with the others. We'll probably have to find some way to… pay up for all of you."

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" Brussels said. "After all, when it comes to piecing the world back together, I suppose we can make a few exceptions!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another crappy ending… I'll try to include the human OCs soon…**


	24. Step 4: Get Glue or Scotch Tape, or Both

Conny came home. With a quivering hand, she grasped the doorknob and turned it. Behind her, Philippines watched on with concern.

Conny pushed opened the door, and suddenly her own home seemed so foreign to her. The wallpaper seemed like a blur colour she failed to recognise, and the furniture looked like they belonged to someone else. Her legs felt name as Conny limped into the room, her stomach twisting and her head throbbing. She still could not take it in that… that she came back from a funeral. And it was for her father.

She was the only one, along with Philippines, who came to attend the funeral. Her paternal grandparents had long past away and most of her family members were not in the country.

Her father had faded and slipping away from reality just like that. One day he was there, sitting in his chair and staring off into space, the next he had closed his eyes to sleep forever.

Conny swallowed the forming lump in her throat as she sat down on her couch. Still shaking, her eyes still red and swollen from tears, she hugged her knees to her chest. Philippines felt overcome with worry for her friend, and sat next to Conny and hugged her. Feeling the warmth of Gabriella reminded Conny of the times when she was younger, when her mother was still alive and her father was well and healthy. The memory seemed blissful for a moment, before Conny snapped back to reality and the fact that now both her parents were dead struck her. Failing to hold back any longer, she burst into sobs.

Philippines sang softly to her in Filipino. Conny cried for a while longer, overcome with such sadness and emotion. Finally, she managed to regain her composure. Still shaking slightly, she wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"Sorry, Gabriella," she choked.

"No, it's okay," Philippines said comfortingly. "I know how it feels when someone important leaves you."

_She must be referring to her siblings,_ Conny thought. At the thought of the other nations, Conny said. "Y-you know, Gabriella, when do you want to head to Japan?"

Philippines looked surprised at the proposition. "Um, whenever you feel like it, Conny."

"We should go there as soon as possible," Conny replied. She slowly got up. "Let me go check the flight schedules."

* * *

><p>"You know we're going to arouse suspicion when walking in a large group like this," Keiji whispered.<p>

"Ahh, shut up, as so long as you don't do anything suspicious no one will say anything!" Hana retorted.

"But Keiji's right… We're not in a tour group or anything, so it's a bit illogical we have at least twenty people following us…" Yuka whispered.

"Where are we going again?" Keiji asked. That earned him a smack in the face from Hana.

"Were you even listening to what we were saying just now?" she snapped. "First, we find some place to _accommodate_ them, since they're pissed staying in that dingy house. Second, we track down the _other _nations. Third, we piece back the world and done! We go back to sleep!"

"Yeah, right…" Keiji said. They were walking in a suspiciously large group. A suspicious, _bizarre _large group. Yuka knew they had to pull out some excuse should a policeman come and fine them for making too much noise or something like that. Just then, Spain came up.

"Hey, _amigo_, some of them want to check out a bookstore," Spain said, jerking his thumb towards a rather large building.

Keiji shrugged. "Sure. In fact, I think we'd better follow them just in case. We'll try to move as one group."

They entered the building. Yuka knew this bookshop. It was the largest in the city. They had two whole floors for literature, one for comics and entertainment, and another one for reference and magazines.

The nations and non-nations split up and began browsing books. Oslo made sure his brother wasn't noticing, before he slipped to the comics section and began looking for erotic manga. Tokyo began sharing her interest in manga and anime to the other girls. What disturbed Keiji greatly that most of the males were crowding the 'Adult manga' section.

"I sure hope Bror doesn't notice…" Oslo murmured as he fished out a few notes from his pocket and began counting. "I think I have just enough to buy this one…"

Keiji's jaw dropped at the corruption of the males. How come he had not noticed this before? Oslo seemed a bit nervous about purchasing the magazine, since it had girl drawn erotically on the front cover. Muttering some Norwegian to himself, Oslo went to the front counter. Keiji overheard him telling the lady to wrap up the magazine and give him two plastic bags. Wanting explore this strange behaviour from the males a bit more, Keiji pretended to be engrossed in selecting an adult magazine. Pfft, he was 18, he was completely legal.

"The quality has improved!" France said as he flipped through a magazine. Keiji hid his face with his hands. Why would France say that? Oh, yeah, because he's France.

_This is starting to be a very bad idea… _Keiji thought, contemplating on browsing the 'Shounen manga' section.

"Keiji?"Yuka called. "What are you doing here in the 'Adult manga' section?"

"Keep quiet!" Keiji hissed. "I'm busy observing how much of perverts these guys are?"

"Is there any yaoi, Keiji?" Helen asked as she magically appeared out of nowhere, her eyes sparkling.

"Um, no…"

"Dammit!"

"That's not the point!" Keiji snapped. "They're all perverts!"

"So are you!" Hana, who was at the nearby 'Shoujo manga' section, retorted.

"As I said!" Keiji sighed. He rubbed his temples and wondered why he had gone ahead to give the okay to go take a look in the bookstore.

Great, now he was stuck in staying in here with a perverted French who wouldn't stop making comments about the 'quality' of the pornography he was reading, German brothers who were browsing through the same thing, a Norwegian who had troubles hiding his interest in erotic comics and a Dutch who was a lolicon (as Keiji just discovered).

Moral Number Two: NEVER bring nations and non-nations into a bookstore without checking out their book preferences.

* * *

><p>Day had just gone downhill. Moral Number Three: The nations and non-nations are the bosses, not you. I mean, just the non-nations.<p>

Keiji groaned as he buried his face in his folded arms. After the book shopping and more walking, Copenhagen complained that he was tired and the non-nations agreed for a pit-stop at a nearby café. It was quite small, and it was empty, so everyone practically filled it up. Keiji knew that the cashier must be secretly gloating about good business.

"I'll take… erm… the spaghetti bolognaise without the spaghetti and beef," Barcelona told the cashier.

"You mean just the tomato sauce?" The cashier said in disbelief.

"Nah, screw that. Hey, Samuele!" Barcelona called. "Do you want pasta?"

"FIVE SERVINGS EACH FOR MY FRATELLO AND ME!" Venice called.

"I'll take two servings of these five kinds of pasta, please," Barcelona said. "And raw tomatoes at the side."

"Um… Very well, sir…"

"How screwed up can my day get?" Keiji grumbled.

"Cheer up! At least they aren't causing trouble!" said Yuka brightly.

Keiji pointed to Copenhagen and Denmark, who were seated at the same table. "Those two asked for beer. At this time of the day. I've got the right to be worried."

"If there is anyone to be worried about," said Hana. "Is the perverts who were over at the 'Adult manga' section earlier. Sheesh, hentai and lolicon stuff! How bad can that get?"

"OH MY GOD, YAOI SCENE!" Tokyo squealed from another table.

"And that," Keiji jerked his thumb towards Tokyo.

"But at least they're not so bad…" Yuka said, sweatdropping.

"AS WHAT?" Keiji and Hana challenged.

"U-um… I…"

"HEY, YOU! COME BACK HERE!" a loud voice boomed from the kitchen. Suddenly, Canada, who was quite forgotten until then, murmured. "Nations are close by!"

Yuka, Hana and Keiji got to their feet, but Keiji burst into the kitchen, snatching a spatula. His eyes darted around.

"Chef, need some help?" he asked.

"You!" the chef said. "Some guy was stealing some food and the brat is hiding in the cooling storage! I think his friends are still lingering in the kitchen!"

"How…?" Keiji murmured to himself, considering the size of the kitchen.

"I FOUND THE CHILI PEPPER, DAZE!" a voice exclaimed. Keiji lifted his head up.

"Korea, SHUT UP!" a second voice, throatier and deeper, snapped.

"Show yourselves!" Keiji demanded, brandishing the spatula. But before he could even turn around, there was a yell followed by the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Keiji?" Yuka said, her worry for her friend increasing. She nervously entered the kitchen. That was when she saw the chaos of it all.

Four men were hiding on top of the shelves. All of them looked Asian with black hair and dark eyes. The one with a flyaway curl was holding onto a container of chilli peppers, while the man next to him, shorter with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, seemed to be chiding him. The other two men were tanner than the first two. One of them had a more squared frame with brown-tinged, spiky hair. The other was more mild-looking, with large eyes and not very well-muscled. But on the ground, standing over an unconscious Keiji, was a man with black hair and in a grey military uniform with brown skin. He looked up.

"Looks like I reacted on impulse…" The man murmured. He sighed.

"Well? So aren't you going to check on Singapore?" the man with the squared frame demanded.

"No. In fact, I think it'll do him some good if we lock him in there, Laos," the man replied.

"W-who are you?" Yuka asked. "A-a-are you nations?"

"She's so smart, daze!" the man with the curl said. "I'm Korea! Chili is made in Korea, daze!"

"Aiyah! Enough with your lies, aru!" the man scolded Korea. "Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, aru. I'm China, aru. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cambodia and this is Laos," the fourth man gestured to the tanned man with the brown-tinted hair next to him.

"Fuck off if you don't know what ASEAN is," Laos muttered.

"I'm Malaysia," the last man said. "I apologize for hitting your friend here, but he certainly was making a mountain out of a molehill. The chef, too."

Yuka perked up. "Speaking of which…!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" the chef barked, chasing a young man with black hair, who was holding a tin of biscuits close to him.

"I said I was sorry!" the man said.

Laos blinked and he grabbed a nearby container and hurled it from the shelf, hitting the chef directly on the forehead, knocking him out instantly.

"Don't think I was helping you, Singapore," Laos said huffily. "The man had to shut up, but you still owe me one."

"E-eh… Thank you…" Singapore said.

Yuka looked at the newcomer. He had pale skin and messy black hair. He looked skinny and lacked muscles. His legs were quite long and his military jacket was short-sleeved.

"Singapore, you should have stayed in the cooler storage forever. I thought you said you hated the heat," Malaysia said.

"I do! But the crazy chef go and chase me out!" Singapore retorted. He held out his tin. "Biscuit?"

Malaysia sighed and face-palmed. At that moment, Indonesia came into the kitchen. She immediately broke into a joyful smile.

"BROEDER!" she exclaimed, and immediately bulldogged Malaysia and Singapore with a hug.

"Hey, look! It's Indo-mei!" Singapore laughed.

"Indonesia? How have you been doing?" Malaysia asked, stroking his younger sister's hair.

"I missed you two so much!" Indonesia said.

"Huh? They're all here!" England exclaimed as he and France entered the kitchen. France smiled when he saw Laos and Cambodia.

"Ah, _mon cher_, how long do you two intend on staying up there?" France asked ina velvety voice.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Laos shouted angrily.

"Hello, Mr France," said Cambodia politely.

"Oh, it's you two, aru!" China exclaimed, as he hopped from his position from the shelf and landed on his feet. "How have you been, aru?"

"Same old, same old," France replied.

"How about you?" England asked.

"Ah, I'm fine. I've been stuck with my younger brothers for the past two weeks, aru," China said.

"I'M NOT PART OF YOUR BROTHER COLLECTION, CHINA!" Laos lashed out. Spotting France's expression, he added. "AND I'M NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN JUST POUNCE ON EITHER!"

"Calm down, Laos…" Cambodia said.

"How can I calm down when there's this sick-minded Frenchman in the same room as me?" Laos snapped.

Yuka stood rooted to the spot as France tried to coax Laos from the shelf, China and England engaged in a conversation and the unconscious Keiji was forgotten. Fearing the worst of their group, she sighed.

They needed a place for them to stay. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for saying this but, please review and you'll get more! Yeah, I'm kind of a sucker at writing, I know. Please excuse me. I'm running quite low on ideas. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing** **my story!**


	25. Step 5: Peel off Unwanted Pieces

**A/N: First things first, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BTW, I have to put a little warning here: Terrible chappie for Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Yuka couldn't believe it.<p>

They had just been arrested.

Every single one of them.

She, Hana, Keiji, Katherine and Helen were in a police car, their hands clamped together by handcuffs. In another vehicle, a huge van, were the nations and non-nations, whom the police believed were crazy, calling themselves siblings of Unats.

Keiji sighed. "Well, there goes the plan," he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up. WE JUST GOT ARRESTED," Hana hissed.

Helen let out a nervous laugh. "So what are they going to do to us now?"

"Bring us to the police headquarters near the airport," Yuka managed to murmur back.

_I'm so sorry, Canada. I let you down. And all the other nations too,_ Yuka thought, her spirits plummeting.

While it was quiet and a heavy air hung in the police car, it was chaos in the van.

"FUCKING LET US OUT OF HERE!" Laos yelled.

The policeman pretended not to hear as the 'Unats' and their 'siblings' let out a loud stream of curses.

"This is terrible…" Silesia murmured. "We're arrested…"

"Cheer up! We'll just get out of here when there's a chance!" Salerno said with a slightly lopsided smile.

"I hate this place," Helsinki muttered.

"We all do," Brussels rolled his eyes.

"This is so unfair!" Barcelona grumbled. "Getting arrested just because we said we're their siblings!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that it sounds ridiculous when we say we're the siblings of supposed androids?" London snorted.

Canberra fidgeted. "I wonder how it'll take to bring us to the police station…"

About 20 minutes later, they arrived in the Police Headquarters, which was just right next to the airport. Every one of them were led out from the vehicles and led to the questioning room. Since there were so many of them, the 'confirmed humans' were sent for questioning first. Individually, of course. While the humans were attacked with a stream of questions, the nations were being what you may call molested by the police officers.

"Don't touch me!" England snapped as a policeman tried to lift his shirt.

"I need to reprogram you, so please stay still, Mr Kirkland," the policeman said.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" England fumed as he backed off from the policeman.

"Don't touch any part of my awesome five metres!" Prussia warned the oncoming policeman who had attempted to 'reprogram' him earlier.

The police officers sighed in exasperation. The 'Unats' were being so difficult, even Matthew, who refused to let the policeman come near him. The 'Unats' had displayed an amount of restraint, and the police officers decided that it was better to leave them alone while they went to talk to their supposed 'siblings'.

"So, you're Micheal, Jaden, Luke, Nicole and Kirstine Kirkland and Estrid and Coenred Clarke," a policeman said to London, Plymouth, Manchester, Liverpool, Cambridge, Oxford and Glasgow. "Seven of you claimed to be siblings of the Kirkland brothers…"

"Not all of them," Liverpool interjected. "Micheal, Jaden, Luke, Estrid, Coenred and I are siblings of Arthur Kirkland, Kirstine is Ian's younger sister."

"Then why does Miss Estrid and Mr Coenred have different last names from Arthur Kirkland?" the policeman asked.

Cambridge and Oxford were dumbfounded. How could they explain that they were raised by Saxony first and thus had Anglo-Saxon names?

"Um… We were raised by someone else before we lived with Arthur," Oxford said half-truthfully.

"Very well. Secondly, how come none of you except Micheal Kirkland and Coenred Clarke bears resemblance to Arthur Kirkland, given that you are siblings?" the policeman pressed on.

_That's too many questions! _London thought.

"E-erm… Uh…" London babbled. "W-we… um… err… let's see… em…"

"Our mother was a prostitute!" Manchester sputtered.

"WHAT?" the others yelped.

Liverpool slapped Manchester. "Ignore him, sir. He's on medication."

The policeman cocked an eyebrow, slightly sceptical. Ah, well, must be the eyebrows. He continued asking. "How much about Arthur Kirkland do you know?"

"He loves unicorns, and pixies," said London.

"He hates Ian," Glasgow said.

"He has terrible cooking," Cambridge coined in.

"His spells are fail," Manchester added.

"He says he's a gentleman, but we know better," Liverpool murmured.

"He dresses like a punk sometimes," Oxford offered.

"He trims his eyebrows, but fails horribly."

"He's constantly being groped by France…is."

"He plays bass. Well, sometimes."

"His favourite words are 'bloody', 'git' and 'wanker', all used together."

"He has some rivalry with *cough* James' big brother…*SMACK*"

"He loves tea."

"He's funny when he's drunk!"

"Did we mention he has terrible cooking?"

The policeman furiously jotted down all the facts the 'siblings' had told him. He had noticed Jaden being quiet and all, but she didn't offer much information. He continued questioning them. While this informal questioning session went smoothly, it wasn't so smooth for the others. In fact, the officers found it hard to believe that Ensio (Helsinki) was the younger sibling of the Tino Unat, while others found it hard to believe Robert and Roderich would share the same blood as the other claimed. As for Senarica, Salerno, Tuscany and Florence…

"Are you the siblings of the Vargas brothers Unats?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, I'm Roma—Lovino's brother, Petrus," Salerno said. The policeman scanned Salerno from head to foot. While the Lovino Vargas Unat looked around 22, the young male with auburn hair that sat in front of him only looked around 17 at oldest. Well, believable. As for the pretty girl that sat next to him, whose pale green eyes glared around, she bore resemblance to the Feliciano Vargas Unat, having the same light brown hair as him.

"This here is my sister, Senar—Rosaria," Salerno corrected himself hastily. "And this is Fiorenza and her older brother, Dante."

"Where's Seborga?" Florence whispered to Tuscany. "He's part of our family too."

"I… don't know," Tuscany replied softly.

The policeman continued asking a whole string of questions, but thanks to Senarica, most of the questions were skipped and they only ended up revealing a small amount of unnecessary information. The policeman left with only a few pages of his notebook filled. With useless information.

Meanwhile, the others weren't going to waste their time standing around. Moscow took out a pipe from her coat, very similar to the one Russia carries around, and wrecked a hole in the wall with insane strength. The capitals and cities gaped. Moscow then quietly backed off, her cheeks red from embarrassment of the out-of-character bout of strength.

"Okay, Silesia-kun! This is when you come in!" Tokyo said. Silesia sighed and ran his fingers through his short, grey hair.

Silesia murmured something to himself as he crept through the hole, praying that Tokyo's plan would work. He would find his way to the airport (even though he didn't know why he had to go to the airport). It was dark, but he could feel the space and air around him. He made turns here and there, and…

"UUUUAAAH!" He gasped as he felt his hands push through an air vent. He yelped as he fell from the air vent onto a…

Luggage carousel.

People gasped when they saw a boy who looked around 14 with abnormal-looking grey hair and large violet eyes, dressed in a torn shirt and jeans, with his exposed skin covered with numerous worn bandages, land on the carousel. Silesia's eyes got wide and like a terrified dog, he scampered off the carousel and slid across the tiled floor. A few onlookers went to crowd around him.

"Look! It's a young boy with grey hair and violet eyes! What a bizarre combination!"

"He doesn't look like he's from around here…"

"Maybe he has a genetic fluke."

"Where did you come from and what what's your name?"

"Uh….I…" Silesia began. He stuttered. He couldn't say he appreciated his time under Austria, but his time under Prussia wasn't a very nice one either. At least Austria had given him security. Same with Poland. But what his name would be was always argued over, until when he was brought under Prussia he was named Gero.

"G-Gero…" he murmured.

"Where are you from?" a man asked.

"S-Silesia…" Silesia answered.

"Don't worry, the police have been called. They'll look after you," a woman said.

_The police…! They'll throw me back into that room again! _Silesia thought.

"I… Uh… Err… I… Need to do something important!" Silesia sputtered. He scrambled to his feet and took off blindly.

_That was stupid! _Silesia thought as he ran. He kept on running, nearly crashing into a few people. He was outstanding, for he looked like he just came from a serious fight with that torn shirt and bandages. He kept on running, until something struck him, causing him to stop. His eyes widened.

_What's… this? I-Is a nation close by…?_

Silesia took in a deep breath and followed the strange feeling. It was like an invisible thread, pulling him closer and closer to the nation. His heart was beating fast. Who was it…?

"What's this that we must be put back in boxes?" a familiar voice shouted angrily.

"Calm down! Please, sir, just let us pass through without paying fines!" a girl begged a police officer at the customs counter.

"No, ma'am, you need to pay a fine for not storing your Unat in its box while you sit in Economy," the police officer said firmly.

Silesia's eyes got wider and wider.

"A-Austria?"


	26. Step 6: Fit in the Non Nations

"RRRROOOODDDDYYYY!" Silesia yelled, running up.

Austria perked up. "Siles—Oof!"

Austria broke off as Silesia bulldogged him with a hug.

"Oh Mein Gott, Austria! Where were you and Poland? I was going to get kidnapped by Prussia again!" Silesia wailed. "And everyone's arrested and they're in the police headquarters! We've got to help them!"

"Everyone…?" Austria murmured. Unfortunately, the policeman overheard them. The girl who was with Austria and another nation, presumably Asian with his dark brown hair and black eyes, just gaped.

"Um… Sir," the policeman said. "Did you just call this Roderich Edelstein Unat _Austria_?"

"Ah… Uh…" Silesia stuttered. "Nickname?"

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

"FUCK YOU! UNHAND ME!" Silesia yelled angrily.

Even Austria was shaking. Three policemen had gotten hold of Austria, Hong Kong and Silesia, while another policewoman had taken Austria and Hong Kong's partner Josie away.

But the problem now was that Silesia had gone into one of his moods again. Most of the time, the grey-haired preteen was meek and shy. But when he was angered, he became very violent and had a short-temper. Once, Austria was beaten up by a furious Silesia which had left him a black eye and a twisted arm. Even Hungary couldn't handle Silesia when he acted like that. But it seems that Prussia never had Silesia acting like that when Silesia was staying with him.

"I'll have to restrain you forcefully if you keep struggling!" the first policeman barked at the struggling Silesia.

Austria watched helplessly as Silesia hurled threats and profanities at the policeman. Austria turned and gasped softly when he passed by a room with the nations inside.

"This is where the Unats go," the second policeman said.

Austria and Hong Kong were shoved into the room and had the door closed on them.

"Oi, nice to see you again, Hong Kong," Singapore drawled.

"What are all of you doing here?" Austria asked.

"We were arrested, what do you think?" Prussia growled.

"The capitals are in the same building as us, just so you know," England murmured.

"Then Wien…"

"Vienna would probably be pissed to see you," Spain said.

"Yes… Of course… Wien has always been like that…"

A silence fell. They knew that Austria had never exactly been much of an older brother. Yes, Silesia did look up to him as a guardian for a period of time, and so did Italy. But Vienna, who had always despised Austria for his supposedly uncaring attitude, said that Silesia was better off being with Prussia. Even the nations didn't know how much that affected Austria. But then again, it was Vienna. Probably Austria would know better to half-consider what the capital would say.

"Well," France cleared his throat. "Maybe we should just focus on what to do now, right, _mon ami_?"

* * *

><p>"Silesia!" Canberra gasped as Silesia was tossed into the room, this time with shackles around his ankles and wrists.<p>

Silesia swore loudly in Polish, German and Czech, before he quietened down a little.

"GOTT VERDAMNT!" Silesia hissed.

"No use," Vienna muttered. "That's what Austria always was. No use."

"Vienna…" Budapest murmured.

"Anyways," Barcelona piped up. "We should find another way of getting out of here. The airport idea obviously was a fail."

"Then what should we do about it, Ricardo?" Madrid asked.

"We need a person who is able to do this," Barcelona announced. "An innocent-looking person! Say, Moscow, for instance!"

"W-w-w-w-what? Me?" Moscow stuttered.

"No, it should be Budapest," Tokyo protested.

"Rome!" Budapest said.

"What? Me?" Rome said in disbelief.

"Well, I believe you're hiding some kick-ass in you," Venice sighed.

"London!" Brussels sputtered.

London sighed.

"Has anyone considered…?" he jerked him thumb towards a certain Portuguese.

"What?" Lisbon asked innocently.

"HE'S PERFECT!" Barcelona exclaimed.

"Wh-what…?"

* * *

><p><em>Later… (again)<em>

"H-help!" Lisbon yelled, sounding desperate. "Help! Sir, sir!"

"Yes?" a policeman came over. Lisbon sniffed and pretended to brush away a tear.

"Sir… I think I twisted my ankle a little when I was pacing," Lisbon whimpered.

"Really?" the policeman said.

Lisbon nodded. "They're being so mean to me…"

Sighing, the policeman led Lisbon out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Lisbon sat down on a chair and the policeman knelt in front of him.

"Which ankle?"

"The right," Lisbon murmured. The policeman removed Lisbon's right shoe and began feeling his ankle.

"Here?"

"Y-yes," Lisbon whispered.

"So far so good," Brussels murmured.

The policeman began massaging Lisbon's right ankle, making circles with his finger.

"Is this oka-…"

Lisbon let out a moan.

The policeman gaped.

"Y-yes, Sir…" Lisbon moaned. "Yes… Right there…"

"It's working!" Venice whispered excitedly.

The policeman whitened. "What are you…?"

"Ow!" Lisbon winced. "I think I hurt my calf too…"

The policeman trailed his hand up Lisbon's leg. As he did, Lisbon began moaning as he looked dazed. The policeman began shaking violently as he tried to ignore the perverted sounds Lisbon was making as he massaged his leg.

"H-how's that?" the policeman asked, his face a ghostly pale.

"I…" Lisbon murmured. He brought his right leg up to his chest and began feeling the parts where the policeman had massaged. "I think I'm okay…"

"Good. Here, I'll help you back," the policeman offered. Lisbon nodded.

The policeman held Lisbon's arm as the other pretended to limp. They got closer to the room. Just as the policeman was about to reach out to the door, Lisbon's foot secretly struck out and the policeman yelped as he fell forward and Lisbon slipped backwards.

"Ahh…!" the policeman exclaimed as he fell on top of Lisbon. The policeman groaned as he sat up, and much to his shock he realised he was on Lisbon, his arms pressing onto Lisbon's wrists.

"Oh!" the policeman gasped. "I'm sorry…!"

"My leg's hurt again," Lisbon groaned. "I… Ah!"

The policeman got confused.

"Your limbs, sir…" Lisbon moaned. "Your limbs must have some sort of healing magic…"

Much to his shock, the policeman realised his right leg was on top of Lisbon's. He wanted to remove his leg, but before he had a chance to lift it, Lisbon tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't go…" Lisbon moaned. "I want your leg to heal mine…"

"I-I can't…!" the policeman stuttered, pulling back his arms.

"Oh my God," Tokyo gasped as she covered her bleeding nose.

"Please," Lisbon whispered. He let his hand snake out and he wrapped his arm around the policeman's waist, much to the other's shock. Lisbon pulled the policeman down a little closer.

"S-sir, you're the only one who can heal me…" Lisbon moaned.

"H-hey…!"

"T-There! There!" Lisbon moaned. "Stop moving! Your leg is… Ah! Right there!"

Vienna, Budapest and Berlin stifled their laughter as Tokyo's nose kept bleeding and Amsterdam gaped.

"Sir! Your—Ah! Oh, right there!" Lisbon moaned.

"I…!" The policeman gaped as Lisbon squeezed his waist.

"OFFICER TAKAHASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" another policeman yelled furiously.

"S-sir! It's not what it looks like!" the policeman protested.

Suddenly, Lisbon snapped out of it and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME? GET OFF!"

Meanwhile, Barcelona, Venice and Paris were laughing their butts off. Fortunately, the policemen didn't notice.

"Officer Takahashi, please come this way!" the second policeman barked as he dragged the first policeman away. He glanced at Lisbon. "As for you, stay put!"

When the two policemen were out of sight, Lisbon pulled out the keys he had stolen. Shuddering, he opened the door.

"Right, let's free the nations first," Canberra said.

They headed to the room where the nations were, and they opened the door.

"Get out!" London hissed. "Quickly!"

The nations had no time to protest. They ran out.

"How about Yuka?" Canada asked.

"Um… We'll come back for her… Oh, she's here!" Prussia skidded to a stop in front of a room. Inside, Yuka, Keiji, Hana, Katherine and Helen were seated, with a policewoman monitoring them.

"We should go first," Spain whispered.

The nations and non-nations made a sharp turn and nearly came into the radar of a policeman. They turned around, only to have a policewoman come in the same direction. Cambodia whipped around.

"Here!" he pointed to a door with a sign that said 'Towards International Terminal 2'.

The nations and non-nations went through the door and went up the only staircase. After a few flights, there was another door. They pushed it open and stumbled into the 'shopping side' of the terminal.

That was when the feeling that there were more nations in the airport came.


	27. Step 7: Wonder if You Should Continue

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating regularly! I hope all of you had a wonderful, awesome Christmas! Now, I know I haven't been writing my notes, so I'll make it up to all of you.**

**To most of the reviewers: The story is in its ending phase, but nowhere close to done yet, I think. I'll try to get back to regular updates.**

**To Confizzledworld: Ah… well, time constraint didn't allow them to rescue the humans. I'm not going to spoil what's going to happen in future chapters.**

**To DreamLoverHaterKillerMolder: Sorry! Did I make the fact I love NetherPort too obvious? *shot* Don't get me wrong, I just have a thing for love-hate relationships. My view on their relationship revolves mainly around things like: the Dutch 'bullied' the Portuguese. i.e. Invaded Brazil, one of Portugal's colonies, and while the Portuguese were the first Europeans to establish trade with Malaysia and Indonesia, the Dutch came along and made these two countries as their colonies, but we all know Malaysia was then handed to the British. (According to my research. I apologize if something is incorrect.) That's why Malaysia gets upset when 'coloniser' is mentioned, because he has three of them. **

**Ahem, excuse my rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's do a head count!"<p>

That was America. The group had grown when they picked up a couple of other nations in the airport, namely America, Russia, Australia, Greece and Italy. Now it was a ridiculously huge group, and they were at some place in the airport terminal. Of course, America was being his usual, take-charge self.

"We should skip that," England said pointedly. "There's too many of us. And we're attracting attention! Soon the police would come again."

"He does have a point," Japan agreed.

"Then we should keep moving!" America exclaimed. Washington face-palmed.

"Isn't that obvious?" Washington sighed.

"We should find a proper place to conduct a meeting," Germany pointed out.

"We should go back and save the humans," Canada murmured, not that anyone but Ottawa would hear him.

"Um… Everyone!" Ottawa piped up. "We should go rescue the humans!"

"You mean they're in trouble?" Lily, who was America, Russia and Washington's partner, asked.

"They were arrested and are still in the police station, more like," Spain sighed.

"Then we should go save them!" Greece's partner, a girl who called herself Patti, said.

"But how, we just got out!" Brussels protested.

"We can go back in!" Venice winked. "After all, we Italians are masters of disguise!"

"As if!" Rome said. "It's just a moustache, Fratello Livio!"

"But it will still help~"

"Look, why not those who weren't inside just now go and fetch them," said England. "Okay, here's the plan…"

"LET'S GO!" America yelled as he dashed off.

"WAIT, COME BACK HERE YOU GIT!" England yelled.

"America! Hang on!" Lily called, chasing after them.

"Hey, you need someone to be in charge!" Patti exclaimed, giving chase.

"Wait!" Ashe, Italy's partner, yelled. "Come back!"

"Hey, hang on!" Germany called. But the three of them already dashed off.

"I should really check on my brother…" Washington murmured as he slipped off.

* * *

><p>"Yo, 'sup!" America greeted the officer at the front desk.<p>

"Yes, how may I help you?" the officer asked. "And aren't you an Alfred F. Jones Unat?"

"I…" At that moment, Lily came in and she clasped her hand over America's mouth.

"Yes, he's mine," she said. "Um, sir, my friends… uh… who are in here… you see, they were… uh… helping us look after our Unats!"

The officer cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Patti jumped in. "So can you please get them out?"

"Well, you need to pay the fine to bail them out," the officer tapped on a sign on the wall.

"WHAT? That's too expensive!" Patti exclaimed, shuffling through her wallet. "I don't have enough for all of them!"

"Here, take some of mine," Lily offered.

"And mine," Ashe said.

"It's still not enough," Patti murmured.

"Here," Washington stepped in. He held out a wad of notes. "Something from Rome."

'Wha…?" Lily, Patti and Ashe said in disbelief as Washington paid the bail. The officer nodded and a few moments later, Yuka, Hana, Keiji, Katherine and Helen were out.

"Thank you," Ashe murmured as left the station.

"Um… Thank you, but who are you?" Hana asked suspiciously once they were out of the station.

"I'm Patrilda, but you can call me Patti!" Patti piped up, her wavy black hair and glasses falling forward. "I house Greece!"

"Ashe, I'm with Italy," Ashe said.

"Lily, with America, Russia and Washington," Lily said.

"Oh, I see," Yuka said. "Where are the nations and…"

"'Where is the fraction of the world?' is what you should ask!" Lily said.

"Okay…"

"They're over there!" Ashe pointed.

"Wow… the group's really huge," Yuka said. "What are we going to do now?"

Keiji whipped out his cellphone. "I should ask my uncle… He owns some hotels and is filthy rich!"

Yuka and Hana stared as Keiji punched in some numbers. A while later, he said, "Hello? Ah, Uncle! Please send an excursion bus or two over at… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?... Please, Uncle. It's _REALLY _important. Just get us some transport! ...Huh? Yeah, _excursion bus_. One? Um… I don't know how many people… I JUST SAID EXCURSION BUS! Okay! We're in the airport. Terminal… 2. International, yes. Oh, okay! Thank you, Uncle! Oh, by the way, do you have something like a huge room we can use in your hotel? Yeah, a conference room! We would need to use it once we get there! Huh…? What? Please, Uncle, as I said, it's important! … Okay. I'll pay you when I get my big break. Fine. Okay, thanks again, Uncle. Bye."

"So what's the game plan?" Helen asked.

"An excursion bus will come and pick us up," Keiji sighed. "We'll be dropped off at the Yule Grand Hotel. Uncle said that you can use the conference room there."

"Thanks…" the nations said.

"You know, I think the bus driver is going to say something about this large group," Keiji said.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in Yule Grand Hotel's Conference Room…<em>

"And now, let's start the World Conference," Germany announced. "This is the first conference that involves the cities and capitals. Please share your ideas that may bring this world back together."

"I have a suggestion," Wales raised his hand.

"You may speak."

"Well, this is just an idea," Wales said. "But I think we can be detected by other nations easier if we stay in one fixed place."

"Maybe we should just stay in this hotel the whole day and wait for nations to come to us," France said.

"Ve~ But what if they can't find us?" Italy asked.

"They will," Tuscany said.

"We can just walk around every now and then," Liverpool suggested.

"That way we'll probably get this whole world together faster," Malaysia murmured.

"Yes, aru. While some of us stay here, another group can spread out outside, aru," China said.

"Any other suggestions?" Germany prompted.

Silence.

"Well then," Germany said. "Since we have nothing more to discuss, this is all we shall do for now. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"AHCHOO!"

"Hey, Romano, you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Dammit! I got a feeling that I'm missing something!" Romano swore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of a sucky chapter. Now, here's a little thing I might put to end the story: I'll leave it up to you. That's right. I'm running out of ideas and such, so I might abruptly end this story and leave the readers to decide what happens next. Then, whoever wants to make their side of the story, fan-finish this story for me, write an alternate ending or whatever, go ahead. No need to ask me. But this is just an idea if I'm really at a loss.**

**Goodbye for now! Have a happy new year! :D**


	28. Step 8: Take a Break

"Alright! Let the non-nations meeting begin!" London said. "This is a meeting for capitals, cities and tiny countries. Micronations and dissolved nations are welcome to throw in their opinions as well! The topic: Bring the World Back Together!"

"That's reasonable," Amsterdam murmured.

"When you say 'bring the world' back together, does that include, well, putting in back to normal?" Budapest asked.

"Of course!" Vienna snorted.

"But what's this meeting for? We can't do anything!" Canberra sulked.

"But wait," Ottawa murmured quietly.

Sensing the plummeting atmosphere, Washington sighed. "Perhaps it's a good idea to leave this to the nations."

"And get ignored? Not happening!" Prussia, who was miffed that he was thrown in the 'non-nation' category, retorted.

"Well, there are a lot more non-nations who are being ignored," Bern commented. "By the way, I wonder how Berlin is doing outside? I wonder if he's gotten hold of a non-nation…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" London called.

"You would not believe this!" Berlin exclaimed.

"What? West Berlin got reincarnated?" Vienna muttered.

Seeing Berlin twitch irritably, Budapest cleared his throat. "So what did you see?"

Before Berlin could say anything, suddenly, a redheaded male with shoulder-length hair pulled back into a small ponytail burst into the room.

"London! Ah demand ae rematch!" the redhead snapped.

"Please, Edinburgh, you'll never be the capital of the United Kingdom," London sighed.

"See! I _told _you!" another male with brown hair and large green eyes said. He was wearing a dark green hoodie and jeans. "You can never be the capital of the United Kingdom! I'm more suited to be the capital, of course."

The corner of London's mouth twitched. "Why, you…"

"You two shut up!" a third male with dirty blonde hair stepped in. "You two can never be the capital of the United Kingdom!"

London smiled. "Thank you, Cardiff. I knew…"

"I am!"

London nearly sprang forward in rage but Catalan and Washington had to hold him back.

"Who are those?" Ottawa enquired.

"If the redhead's Edinburgh, that must be Belfast and Cardiff respectively," Brussels said. "They're the capitals of Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales."

"No wonder," Rome murmured.

Just then, a teenager with sandy-blonde hair and dark eyes walked in. He was dressed in a jacket that hugged his slightly lanky frame and Bermudas. On his head was a navy beret.

"I bet someone forgot about me…" he murmured.

"Welcome in, Geneva," Bern said.

"Huh! And I bet no one even remembers _me_!" another man stepped in. He looked around 20, with messy dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket over a tank top and ripped jeans. There was a long scar encircling his wrist.

"Uh…" Berlin said. "You said you were…"

"Still am!" the man interrupted.

"…a German kingdom," Berlin said. "Um… Bruder?"

"I would have known that cocky attitude anywhere!" Prussia commented huffily. "If it isn't Bavaria, it's you, Hanover! The only other former kingdom that's alive!"

"Nassau is still breathing somewhere in Germany," Hanover muttered.

"So it's Edinburgh, Belfast, Cardiff, Geneva and Hanover," Washington said. "That's it?"

"The good old times, isn't it?" Salerno said, grinning.

"We used to be great kingdoms," Venice said. "And now we're happy being states."

"That's right," Tuscany said.

"You sure?" Senarica said icily.

"Oh yeah…" the other Italian states trailed off. They knew Senarica used to be an independent republic, but now the Senarica everyone knows is the small village in Italy. That crushed Senarica's pride, A LOT.

"Hey! Hi, everyone!" another male entered the room. He had deep auburn hair and was dressed quite trendily in a black button-down shirt and skinny jeans. He was wearing red armbands and had an intricate necklace with his coat of arms as a pendent. "Don't tell me you forgot me as well!"

"Württemberg?" Hanover exclaimed.

"Once the Kingdom of Württemberg, now just a state," Württemberg shrugged. He grinned. "Name's Jan! Nice to meet all of you!"

"He's just being a show-off because Albert Einstein was born there," Hanover rolled his eyes.

"Baden! Bring in the alcohol!" Württemberg called.

"I can't believe I got married to such an idiot!" a female voice yelled. "Get it yourself!"

"Fine…" Württemberg pouted as he went out. A girl with long blonde hair tied in two bunches stepped in.

"I'm Baden," she said simply. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Baden? Hi!" Berlin said cheerily. "Nice to see you again!"

"I got the alcohol!" Württemberg announced as he hauled in three whole cooler boxes. He used his foot to shut the door behind him.

"You know we can't drink in a hotel!" Madrid exclaimed, but Württemberg was already distributing bottles.

"Shots anybody?" Württemberg offered.

The next moment everyone was snatching for beer or shots.

"Hey, Lisbon, want a shot?" Brussels asked.

"What?" Lisbon said. "N-No! I can't!"

"Don't be such a wuss," Amsterdam muttered. "You have beer all the time! Surely a shot can't kill you!"

"I-I-I like beer better!" Lisbon gave an excuse.

"No excuses!" Amsterdam snapped. "Give us three shots!"

"Hey? There's no sake?" Tokyo pouted.

"I don't drink," Ottawa murmured.

"Most of us don't," Rome sighed. "Drinking doesn't really run in me."

"Bullcrap! Take a beer!" Venice shoved a bottle into Rome's hands.

"Fratello! I don't drink!" Rome protested.

"Hey! Who wants to have a drinking competition?" Prussia exclaimed, holding up his bottle.

"Count me in!" Berlin enthused.

A few others decided to join. Madrid backed away.

"Maybe I'll talk to Lisbon…" she murmured. She turned and went to the corner. "Hey, Lisbon! We-…"

"… And I was like 'Fuck it! They've got sex appeal!' and then…" Lisbon slurred, hiccupping. "And then… well, you know the rest."

"How did Lisbon get drunk?" Madrid exclaimed.

Brussels said, "We just gave him a shot-…"

"He can't take shots! He gets drunk too easily!" Madrid said.

"Then, you know that night when Herman had that hot one-night stand?" Lisbon rambled on. "I actually stayed awake listening to those perverted noises. All the moans and such… *hic* Damn, that was so DAMN tempting to join in. I mean, *hic* seriously! With all that noises, I can't sleep!"

Amsterdam and Brussels were speechless.

"What's with that look?" Lisbon lashed out. "I'm _both _straight and homo! As so long as I can satisfy myself, anything is possible! I can *hic* do a guy if I want to! Take Herman *hic* for instance. Which guy *hic* wouldn't want to go gay for him?"

"This is seriously getting weird…" Amsterdam whispered.

"I'm going to leave it to you to clean up the mess," Madrid said.

"And one more thing," Lisbon hiccupped. "I'm really what Tokyo calls _moe_!"

"WHAT?" Tokyo exclaimed, rushing over. "Lisbon-san, really?"

"Of course!" Lisbon slurred.

"Prove it!" Tokyo said.

"Uh... I'm leaving!" Brussels said. But (a drunken) Lisbon reached out and grabbed Brussels' arm.

"Don't go," Lisbon said, pulling Brussels closer. "I need you…"

"Amsterdam!" Brussels yelped. "He—GAH!" Brussels yelped, blushing madly as Lisbon licked his neck. Tokyo gasped as blood dripped, or rather gushed, out of her nose. Amsterdam and Madrid were speechless.

"Oh, my…" Madrid murmured.

"Help!" Brussels squeaked as Lisbon cupped his face and licked his ear seductively.

"He really is homo…" Amsterdam said, watching on.

"What's wrong, Herman?" Lisbon turned and smiled at Amsterdam. "There's still room for one more…"

"OH MY GOD!" Tokyo gasped as more blood came out of her nose.

"Take that back, Lisbon!" Amsterdam said angrily.

"H-hey, someone help me…?" Brussels asked.

"Why, _minha querida_?" Lisbon asked as he inched closer. "I thought you were enjoying yo-…"

BAM!

Lisbon crumpled to the floor, revealing Barcelona, who was standing behind him. Barcelona was clutching onto a silver tray.

"Ouch…" Amsterdam murmured.

"Finally," Brussels straightened himself.

"Ricardo?" Madrid blinked.

"That's quite enough out of our cousin," Barcelona said. "Okay, who gave him the shot?"

Amsterdam and Brussels raised their hands.

"You got what you deserved, but since this is a first," Barcelona cleared his throat. "I suppose no harm is done. But you two know Lisbon for hundreds of years! How come you still don't know he can't take shots?"

"No idea," Brussels shrugged. "But out of curiosity, is Lisbon really…?"

"That is still up for debate," Madrid said, poking Lisbon. "He doesn't get drunk enough."

Barcelona chuckled. "Ah, well. You can blame Portugal for that. She can fit a shocking amount of alcohol in her body."

"Speaking of alcohol…" Tokyo murmured, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I'M DONE FOR!" Berlin yelled as he slammed his mug down on the table.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Prussia smirked.

"There goes my 14th!" Württemberg laughed.

"I'm *hic* not done yet!" Copenhagen said as he gulped down more beer.

Just then, the door slammed open and Germany stormed into the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random ending is random. Introducing new capitals, an ex-nation and a few others. Please forgive me for the randomness. **


	29. Final Step: Paint

**A/N: Happy 100 reviews! *throws confetti* Since we had a beer party last chapter, let's move on with the serious (?) this chapter. I hope you guys all learnt your lesson: Never give Lisbon a shot. Next time Barcelona ain't going to come with a silver tray. **

**A slight twist to this chappie. *cough* Please excuse me.**

* * *

><p>This.<p>

Cannot.

Be.

Happening.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Keiji's uncle exclaimed.

"Calm down, uncle! Look, more customers!" Keiji laughed nervously.

Standing at the entrance of the hotel, was the whole world.

"Out! Out!" Keiji's uncle snapped as he drove the non-nations, nations and non-nations out of the hotel.

"How mean!" Josie pouted.

"Hey, everyone! Looks like the whole world is here!" Argentina called.

"Let the ASEAN meeting commence!" Myanmar laughed.

"NOT HERE!" Laos snapped as he strangled Myanmar.

"It's really lively here, isn't it?" Czech chuckled.

"You do realise we're blocking the whole entrance to the hotel, right?" Bulgaria said.

"Heck," Slovakia shrugged.

"Fratello!" Italy exclaimed happily as he hugged his brother.

"Chigi! Don't hug me, stupid younger brother!" Romano snapped, pushing Italy away.

"LISBON!" a voice yelled. A tanned male with wild black hair stepped forward, brandishing a hunting knife.

"AHHHHH! BRASILIA!" Lisbon screamed as he hid behind London.

"Lisbon, you little bastard," Brasilia said, getting hold of Lisbon's collar. "I demand we swap flags!"

"Leave me alone!" Lisbon wailed.

"Hey, which lady missed me, huh?" another male stepped forward, a carnation clenched between his teeth.

"Who's that?" Canberra asked Madrid.

Madrid sighed. "Meet the most eccentric and stupid member of the Spanish household, Bilbao."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Bilbao pouted. "I'm certainly smarter than Barcelona."

"Oh yeah? Why not we have a match to defend your title!" Barcelona said, crushing the piece of paper he was holding.

"Brussels, Amsterdam! It's great to see you two again!" a young man with blonde hair smiled.

"Hello, Luxembourg City," Amsterdam said. He suddenly began emitting a dangerous aura. "Why not you persuade your brother to have Dutch as he official language?"

"O-o-o-o-of course not, Herman!" Luxembourg City laughed nervously. "We're fine with German and French!"

"Hey, we should get moving!" England called. "We're making a huge blockage at the entrance!"

"But England-san, where should we go?" Japan asked. "Even I do not know my modern home too well."

"Um… Yuka?" England asked.

"Yes?" Yuka looked up.

"Do you know where the Prime Minister lives?" England asked.

Yuka was stunned. "I… I don't really know. But the government has meetings in this place called the Royal Hall which is located in this area. I think if you're lucky, you might catch him there."

"Very well," England murmured. "Where exactly is it?"

"You have to take the North train line. It's just a stop away and a ten-minute walk from the train station," Yuka said.

"Japan, what do you think?" England asked.

"I think it'll be better if we walk," Japan replied. "Is it far?"

"Um… I think it's about half an hour by foot," Yuka replied. "And you guys would be walking in a huge group, so…"

"Guys!" Keiji called. "Someone called the police!"

"WHAT?" Hana screamed.

"They're coming soon!" Keiji urged.

There were murmurs running through the group.

"Indonesia! Malaysia! Singapore!" Philippines called. "Hey, guys, where are you?"

Conny stood on her toes and helped Philippines scan the crowd. "Are they…?"

"Saudara!" a girl exclaimed as she ran forward.

"Indonesia!" Philippines broke into a smile as she hugged her sister.

"Oi! Phili-jie!" Singapore called.

"Singapore! Malaysia!" Philippines said. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Please lah, we will confirm come back one," Singapore laughed. Malaysia smacked his head.

"Mind your language!" Malaysia snapped. He smiled at Philippines. "It's great to see you too, Philippines."

Philippines grinned back.

"Hey! I need your attention please!" England called, making himself heard. "I'd like the humans to leave this place immediately!"

"What?" Hana yelped.

"We don't want you to get involved in this," England said.

"No, wait, England," Yuka said. "It's okay! We stuck through this together and your burden is ours as well!"

"She's got a point! We're staying!" Keiji said.

England managed a weak smile. "Thank you, but… This is something between us nations and… non-nations. I know this our world as well as yours, but… We are the world. Not a part of it. That's why…"

Just then, sirens could be heard. Several police cars and a huge van pulled over. The policemen came out.

"Are these your Unats?" a policeman enquired.

"They're not our owners," England said.

Yuka turned to him in surprise. "E-…"

"They're not our owners," England repeated himself. "But take… some of the others." England cocked his head towards the non-nations as he was handcuffed.

"Arthur!" Hana exclaimed. She turned to the policeman. "Wait, sir…!"

"Don't," England muttered warningly. "Whatever you do, _don't come after us_."

"But…" Hana opened her mouth to protest, but Yuka tapped her shoulder lightly.

One after another, the nations and non-nations were forced into the vehicles. The humans watched on helplessly as the policemen took the nations and non-nations away.

"America! Russia! Washington!" Lily called. Josie held her back as the three of them were shoved into a vehicle.

"Philippines!" Conny called as the ASEAN members were forced into the van.

"Australia…" Kate murmured as Australia gave her a thumbs-up as he was forced into a police car with New Zealand and Wales.

"Canada!" Yuka called as her friend was handcuffed. A policeman took Kumajirou away.

"Yuka?" Canada said. He walked towards Yuka. He looked at the policeman pleadingly and the officer took off his handcuffs. Canada put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of maple syrup.

"I realised this was in my jacket the whole time," Canada murmured. He smiled weakly. "I'm not sure if it's edible, but I'd like you to have it to remember me by."

Yuka took the bottle and she felt tears sting her eyes. "Canada…"

"Bye, Yuka," Canada smiled as he was handcuffed again and led towards a police car.

Yuka looked at the bottle in her hands. She brushed away a tear as Hana came over and hugged her.

Soon, the police vehicles drove off, leaving the humans behind. But it wasn't more than five minutes later that the entrance to the hotel was cleared, and no one was left behind.

* * *

><p><em>What…?<em>

_What do you call us, you say…?_

_Our names…_

_I still remember. It's been 500 years, maybe more._

_Our names…_

_We are…_

_We are…_

_The world._

* * *

><p>"I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" a policeman roared as he slammed his hands on the table. Japan was seated across, looking as calm and composed as ever.<p>

"_Watashi no namae wa_…" Japan murmured.

"What?" The policeman snapped.

"No, my name…" Japan said softly. "My name is Honda Kiku, _Nippon-koku_, the personification of Japan."


	30. Epilogue

"… _The… End…_" Copenhagen murmured as he wrote down the last two words.

"What's up, Copenhagen? Finished writing your story?" Denmark chuckled.

"Yep!" Copenhagen grinned as he leaned back on his chair. "I finished writing the almighty saga of how to reassemble the world!"

"'Reassemble'? Where did you get that from?" Denmark said as he picked up Copenhagen's notebook.

"A pick-up line from Senarica," Copenhagen replied. "I'm going to be the modern Hans Christen Andersen! See if I don't!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Denmark and Copenhagen called.

"Sorry," Oslo murmured. "But… Are you busy?"

"Not at all," Copenhagen replied.

"Um… Mr Denmark?" Oslo said. "My brother called you. You're late for the Nordic countries meeting."

"Oh, damn, you're right!" Denmark exclaimed as he glanced at his watch. He ran forward and grabbed his case and jacket. "See you later!" he called as he dashed down the corridor.

"What's that?" Oslo asked, pointing to Copenhagen's notebook.

"The future bestseller," Copenhagen chuckled. Oslo picked up the notebook and flipped through it.

"Is this… our story?" Oslo asked.

Copenhagen nodded proudly. "So what do you think?"

"Copenhagen…" Oslo said. "This… This is just _our _side of the story! You didn't include the humans and whatever!"

"I'm too lazy to write that down," Copenhagen said.

Oslo face-palmed himself. "Whatever, Copenhagen. You're _not_ the next Hans Christen Andersen."

Copenhagen ignored Oslo. "So, Oslo, what are you here for?"

"Oh, that!" Oslo said. "I was wondering if we can… well, you know. Spend the day together with Helsinki and the other capitals, if you want."

"I'll come," Copenhagen said. He grabbed his notebook. "But I have to do something first."

Curiously, Oslo followed Copenhagen out of the building. Copenhagen walked up to the nearby beach. He trudged down the white sand and went up close to the shore. Oslo watched from a distance as Copenhagen fished out something from his pocket. He struck it. It was a lighter.

Oslo gasped. _He's not going to…_

Copenhagen let the tiny flame touch the notebook. The flame grew and it set the book ablaze. It was not such a large flame, but it was enough to reduce the notebook to ashes. The grey ashes fell to the shore, and Copenhagen watched the ashes get carried away by the sea. Oslo walked forward.

"Copenhagen…"

"Who wants to know that lame story anyway?" Copenhagen chuckled. "The story, the story of how we brought the world back together, how we _reassembled _the world, is much better. It's so great that it can't be put into words."

Oslo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. But his expression softened. He put his hands into his pockets.

"Copenhagen," he smiled. "For once, I can't agree more."

* * *

><p>Canada sighed as he returned home. He had just returned from a world meeting and he was exhausted. As usual, he was forgotten. But there was a nostalgic feel to it. Everything was back to normal. A smile tugged at his lips. For once, he didn't mind being ignored.<p>

"I'm home," he called as he opened the door. Just then, Kumajirou walked up to him. Canada expected him to ask for food, but instead, Kumajirou pawed Canada's legs and said, "Something dropped out of your jacket."

Canada took the object Kumajirou was holding for him. It was wrapped in a piece of paper. He unrolled the paper, and in his hands was a keyring. It was in the shape of a polar bear which looked a lot like Kumajirou. Dangling next to it was a tiny bottle of maple syrup. Canada looked at the piece of paper and straightened it out. It was a note.

_I found this when I was shopping. It reminded me of you so I bought it. I forgot to give it to you personally so I slipped it into your jacket. Sorry! This is a little gift from me. When we part ways, treat it as a souvenir for the great times we spent together. _

_All the best in the future!_

_-Yuka_

Kumajirou watched as Canada's grin got wider. Canada kneeled down and patted Kumajirou. He looked at the keyring and whispered, "Thank you, Yuka."

He walked over to his cabinet and placed the keyring inside. He then got out an exercise book and ripped out a page. He began writing down the first few words, the first few words which would open his side of the story, the story that shall forever be remembered by the nations and non-nations. The story of…

_How to Reassemble the World._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: [Update] As a token of my appreciation for those who have followed this story and pulled through it along with me, and of course to those who read it, I drew a picture for all of you! Link is on my profile page! Thanks again!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers for reading, reviewing, favouriting and pulling through this story with me! It took me a lot of work and it couldn't hit 100 reviews or continue without your help and support! I love all you guys and for that, you get virtual cookies and get to have Lisbon keychains! (Well, virtual ones. I had no idea he would get popular! XD)**

**I would like to thank Confizzledworld for reviewing almost every chapter. You must be tired from reading all my story mistakes and stuff like that. You have my greatest thanks.**

**Thanks to lightwolfheart for the fail cliffy. ^^**

**Neelh for keeping up with my other stories.**

**And everyone else for the reviews, support and favourites! It means a lot to me!**

**And now, I shall begin drawing fanart for this story!**

**Bye! Have a Happy New Year!**

**-Koro-tan**


End file.
